Psyco
by daughteralucard
Summary: Mirai is messing up his life because of the possetion 8 years ago. Yamma has done nothing but hound him. Can his family and friends get him back on track or will he take what little life he has left? Malkavian Saiyan sequal older T plz
1. Help!

Well I'm back and I can't wait! As it should be Vegeta is going to give us the quick fast forward.

Vegeta: Alright listen because I'm not going to repeat myself!

Gohan and Videl get married and had a daughter named Pan and are pregnant with a boy

Bulma and I had a daughter shortly after named Bulla

Chibi Trunks is not so chibi anymore, we just call him Trunks now, has shown more interest in owning CC then going into the entertainment business like Mirai.

Mirai, the owner of the gothic vampire club Poison Blade, and I generally don't talk anymore except on occasion

MV has made his way up to Primogin again but comes over every day to train with me

My father King and Piccolo still live on the look out and train together

Bardock is living in Kakarots old grandfathers house not far from them

Nappa and Radditz live here at CC as well but as Bulma's fathers test subjects most of the time

Salem is seening more of Kakarots brat Goten then I would like

Gohan has become more of a nerd then he was before. He thankfully quit playing super hero and is now a scholar

Kakarot is doing the same thing he has been doing

Terry is around to much and it just pisses me off!

Buu, Hercule, and Bee live at Hercules place together

Me: okay, okay, that's enough reviews now on to the story

Chapter 1

Terry walked down the empty streets in the rain. He had to get away. The voices, they wouldn't stop. Everytime he talked to someone they would speak and he would here things about them, secrets, skeletons, and predictions. He wasn't out there just to get away from the whispers, he needed to get away from Mirai. It seemed the Terry wasn't the only one seeing secrets about Mirai but visa versa. Mirai and he were talking and he paused, as if to listen, I heard whispers of betrayal.

I had no idea how Mirai could betray him. They were not necessarily in a relationship, they were sort of on and off. They didn't even live together. Mirai lived mostly at the Poison Blade doing whatever it was he did now a days. Today he seemed unusually laid back and relaxed. Mirai was never really uptight but he just seemed to relaxed.

Maybe that wasn't the type of betrayal they were speaking of. There were ways he could betray him, he could give terry over to the slayers, but why do that? He gave Terry over there goes his stress relief. No, Mirai could easily find himself a new fuck buddy, so what was stopping him?

He stopped outside of the large building called the Ivory Tower. No one was quiet sure what the business was and for good reason. Rumors spread that it was mafia owned, what they didn't know was they had the right general idea. Terry sighed and walked in, if anyone would know what was going on it was this guy. He was smart, sneaky, and reliable. He seemed to know everything about what Mirai was up to these days. Terry walked up to the desk and requested a meeting with the owner. The guard got on the phone and asked the man upstairs. "He wants to know your name," said the guard.

"Nathaniel," said Terry. That is what he called himself these days. A smart vampire did not use his real name, that was one lesson he was very careful not to forget. Many vampires were slain simply because of the name. The guard told the man on the phone then nodded. He hung up the phone and told Terry to go upstairs. Terry thanked the guard and went to the elevator. He pressed the button and the doors came open.

He stood in the elevator listening to the music. Ventrue's liked classical music, why? Terry didn't know, nor did he care. If he really wanted to know his inner sight would have let him know. The doors swung upon and he stepped out. He opened the doors and six vampires came walking out. Terry smiled at them and gave them a slight bow; they were the local primagen having a meeting. The Malkavian primagen, who was none other then Azia, stood before Terry. Azia, like Vegeta, wanted his old power position back so, like Vegeta, he got the available candidates out of the way and got his title.

"Ah," he said, "Terry, how are you?"

"I'm fine Azia," he said quietly, "and yourself?"

"The same. Just a monthly meeting we have to have. If it were up to us I don't think any of us would waste our time. As you well know biest against other vampire clans is big among Kindred. I'm not really a fan of the Tremere, very creepy bunch always scheming, planning, they aren't worth trusting, but they are all good fun."

"Others think the same of us sir," said Terry.

"Right you are. We are more human then others like to admit. We don't like what is different so we put it down."

"You are wise, sir."

"So, Terry, what do you call yourself these days?"

"Nathaniel, and you sir?"

"Joshua," he said, "I'm a nut for biblical names. One of the many things that Trunks found silly. How is he doing these days?"

"Oh, you know, he's doing."

"Everyone? Doesn't really surprise me, he is a sexual appetite that is hard to satisfy."

"Well, I don't think I could do it by myself." Azia only laughed. He remembered what Trunks was like. He was quiet the childe. He never made love, he fucked! And he fucked really well! Azia had kept an eye on the Trunks who belonged in this timeline and saw he also had quiet the sexual taste. He was strait, however, where as Mirai was bi. It humored Azia, how different yet similar the two were.

"Well," said Azia, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, sir, I'm rather worried about my sire. He seems distant and more relaxed then usual."

"Who better to ask then the man who knows him better," said Azia, "speaking of the devil, he is waiting to find out what you want."

"Was he mad to hear about me," asked a worried Terry. He had managed to stay on the mans good side, he didn't want to anger him any.

"Oh no," said Azia, "he looked a little relieved, we all were, you gave us an excuse to leave early. As far as Mirai, I know what you mean. I went to see him the other day and he seems to be acting like that and it has me worried. I keep getting whispers about betrayal."

"Me to," said Terry, "like he has a secret that not even the voices dare say."

"Exactly, it's killing me, its like a sick puzzle that keeps changing after you put a piece in position."

"It's almost as if his mind sets you up for failure to predict him."

"He is unpredictable already as it is. His father is as well. Anytime I try to understand him all I get is mixed up whispers."

"I know, both MV and V. It's as if the three have this mind block ability and Mirai is accidentally letting thoughts loose."

"Well if that is the case, Trunks is not as much his father's son as Mirai in that aspect."

"Trunks has traits of his own relating to V that Mirai doesn't."

"Yea, like his ability to look like a real ass at times." The two laughed. The two were polar opposites and got along fine for the most part. Terry sighed and said goodbye to his primogen. "If you find anything out," he said, "please tell me, it has be worried for my childe." Terry nodded and walked into the board room.

…………………………………………………………..

I know it's not much but there you go.

Next time:

I really don't know


	2. Father son bonding

Sorry the update took so long what with classes starting up again. So here it is

Vegeta: the only thing Daughteralucard owns at this point is Salem and the plot. Everything else is owned by someone else more worthy of it then she so R&R BITCHES!

Me: -.-

Chapter 2

Terry sat in the chair across from the vampire he was waiting for. The Ventrue looked at Terry intently. His hair was like a black flame, he wore a dark blue button up shirt, Prada most likely, and long black pants. The shirt was not tucked in and he had no tie on like what you would usually see on a Ventrue but he did dress fashionably. One of the things Ventrue's and Toreador's had in common, the amazing taste in fashion.

"Primogen Vegeta," said Terry with a smile, "long time no see. Doing well for yourself?"

"Well," he said in his deep raspy voice (that you girls know you can't resist), "I guess not."

"What have you been doing to get this much?"

"You would be amazed how much the Nosferatu would pay for just a little bit of gossip."

"How do they get the money?"

"Who knows, Nosferatu don't share secrets, very private bunch."

"Much like yourself," said Terry.

"I guess." Terry gave a deep sigh. Of all the vampire clans, the nosferatu were the ones he hated most. They were loathsome and disgusting looking. They were full of secrets but knew everything that was going on. The Tremere were also secretive but didn't put there noses in other's business on purpose. Malkavians tend to be nosy themselves but it wasn't really their fault. The nosfratu were hideous creatures that looked like disease attacked them. He once met one that looked like someone had cut off pieces of there face and sewed it back on the wrong way.

Vegeta smiled at Terry's reaction. His distaste was more for the Malkavians and Tremere, the Nosferatu didn't really bother him at all. There were a select few malks he tolerated, Terry and Vegeta's son Mirai being a couple, but for the most part they weren't worth listening to but all good fun.

"I highly doubt you came here to ask me how I'm doing as far as money," said Vegeta.

"You're right. To tell you the truth I couldn't care less."

"So why ask?"

"To strike conversation."

"I hate talking and having 'conversation'," Vegeta said with menace in his words.

"I know. Here is what I really want though. I want to know what is going on with Mirai, he is distant, depressed, he seems to have this new obsession with death-"

"Death obsession isn't new."

"What?"

"He always had a morbid fascination for death. Why you never knew this, well, I just couldn't give a flying fuck."

"There is something very wrong with him!"

"Shut up and sit down! I know that! Do you honestly think I haven't noticed!?"

"What? When was the last time you spoke?"

"We didn't, I came by the Poison Blade on business with a Toreador. I saw him there talking to one of his bar tenders about something. I think he was on something though, he seemed a bit funny that night. Well I met up with the Toreador to close the deal on some land he wanted here in West City. I saw him on the dance floor unusually hyperactive but moving lazily. The Toreador wanted to set up a percentage and a cut with me so again we were at the Poison Blade and I saw him sitting at his bar looking depressed and distant. I had a Nosferatu find out what was going on in exchange for a bit of gossip about my client and he was more then willing to keep and eye on the kid for me."

"So what is going on," asked Terry.

"From what I understand he is still being haunted from the Babidi incident. No one really knows for sure but that is the theory."

"I don't trust those loathsome worms," said Terry, "but I will trust what you tell me."

Vegeta considered this for a moment and nodded. Terry thanked Vegeta for his information and left. Vegeta sat in silence for a moment then looked at his clock, it was time to go.

……………………………………………………………………..

Punch, kick, roundhouse kick, floor sweep, ki blast. MV and V were both having a hard spar. It seemed that MV was having the advantage but V kept in mind that MV had been around a hell of a lot longer. V smiled at MV had fazed out and he got a shot in the older ones kidney. This was met with a nock in the back of the head. Both warriors felt to the ground and looked over at the clock in the GR. Time for food.

They got up and turned the GR off then left for the kitchen. They both sat down and saw Bulma come in. "Oh hey guys! You aren't going to believe it but Mirai is suppose to be here in a couple minutes. He agreed to be a Guiney pig for me to try out my new energy depleter. It is a bracelet that takes away your saiyan strength and power and makes you just as week as any other human."

"Why the hell would you create such an abomination, Bulma," asked V.

"Because it might come in handy," she said slyly, walking up to V in a very provocative way. V seemed to consider this for a moment.

"What if I put it on you," he asked.

"The moment you got on top of me I would snap in two," she said angrily.

"Besides, isn't it better that I am as strong as I am?"

"Well, it isn't fair," she said pouting, "I can't fight back."

"Well," said MV, "if you don't want to play that way V I will take your place." V didn't know if he should be angered or not. Just then the front door opened and a depressed looking Mirai walked in. MV and Mirai really didn't want to run into each other, the last time they talked they had a very big disagreement which ended in MV's pride hurt and Mirai's conscious haunting him. Yamma was no help at all. Mirai tried to explain to the oversized oaf with the emotional span of a teaspoon that he was really wanting to take the day off from working so he could set things right. Mirai sighed, why did he always end up with the emotionally impaired?

MV was also wanting to set things right, meaning he was waiting for Mirai to set it right, but he was cut short by the Toreador he was talking about to Terry to get a chance to confront Mirai. Bulma smiled and set Mirai down across from MV who was sitting next to V as they ate. The two avoided eye contact. V noticed, but before Bulma could she got a call and left for the living room so as not to seem rude, not that she really cared, she just sensed the tension in the room.

Mirai seemed to snap out of his depressed state. The two Vegeta's looked at Mirai with interest. "I see an exile, three a suspend, one of them tabooed." They waited from him to snap back to reality.

Bulma came in furious. "Mirai," she said politely trying to control her temper, "we are going to have to postpone, do you mind dear?" Mirai just silently shook his head. Bulma stormed upstairs. The other two looked at him.

"Okay," said MV, "what was that?"

"Well, this girl was being harassed. I guess Trunks has a thing for her. So he went over to get him to leave her alone followed by Goten and Salem. Well Salem and the girl stood on the side lines as the other two talked to the boy who I saw the letter J but nothing else. The letter J made a swing at Trunks who ducked and J managed to accidentally hit Goten. Goten shoved J and J made a move to attack but Trunks grabbed hold of him and put him in a head lock. J shoved his elbow into Trunks and then a crowed, the girls look annoyed, the three are still attacking each other, the teacher pulls J, Goten, and Trunks apart. Goten and Trunks look okay J does not. J will be taken out of school by his mother who can't deal with any more law suites from parents, Goten and Trunks will be suspended and all three are on a probation period."

"Doesn't surprise me,' said V, "this isn't the first time Trunks has been suspended on account of fighting. Goten is usually out of the way, why does he get probation?"

"The inner eye can only see so much. I'm sure one of my personalities know why, just not this one." MV sighed. For once in his life and undead life he was starting to wish he didn't like in a Ann Rice/Jerry Springer world. True, most people would kill to have a life were something new happened everyday, the only problem was when you wake up in the morning and your first thought is 'I'm I gonna be part of an alien cabaret, or am I going to bring about the end of the universe some mystical way and then save it by the end of the day?' Sure it sounds exciting, but it was also exhausting and overwhelming. The fact that he was a Ventrue didn't help. People always turned to the big man for answers to their problems and expect him to do every political thing thrown in his office. He had to stop wars, he had to start them, he had to open place, sight places and domains, he had to deal with the rest of the vampire clans because when something wrong in West City it was all his fault but when he did it right it was his fault, not the clans, his.

Bulma came in and instead of wearing her overalls, white shirt, and white flip flops she was wearing, she wore a red spaghetti strap with a white unbuttoned shirt over it, a long white skirt, and red flat boots that went up to her knees. She grabbed her purse and V and stormed out the door griping at V that _his _son has been causing trouble at school again.

Mirai and MV both stood up. They stood in silence for a moment then Mirai broke it.

"I saw you the other day with Ron Colbert."

"Oh, you know him," said MV now sitting down with Mirai following suit.

"Oh yes, he hangs around a lot. What were you and the Toreador talking about?"

"He is looking into investing land here. I agreed and now he wants to cut a percentage with me."

"Why let him?"

"You know Denis?"

"That pretty girl you made a ghoul to do anything you want with and yet still do nothing?"

"He has a thing for her."

"So?"

"Well, she will do anything I tell her, ever fall in love with Colbert. He marries her, 'mysteriously' dies, and leaves everything to her."

"And she gives it to you including the investment?"

"I almost forgot how fast you caught on to everything. Care to 'accidentally' snap his head off his shoulders for me?"

"Not really," said Mirai with a sigh of depression, "I'm not up to killing indiscriminately anymore."

"Why? Because of something a possession did to you?" Mirai just stared off. "You know it's a good thing vampires don't drug test." Mirai gave him a curious look. "Is weed what's been keeping you from killing yourself?"

"More like helping me get through the depression. The only thing keeping me from killing myself is the fact that if I die you get my club." Vegeta chuckled. Mirai smiled. "What are you up to today?" MV put his face in his hands.

"I have to meet with anark Ventrue and camarilla Ventrue to fight over weather or not LA should be considered a free state."

"Isn't LA a city?"

"I don't ask questions for fear of an answer. I'm not on any side."

"Amen to that. The anarks are all great and everything with there free living but they're kidding themselves. Where ever there is power, someone is going to try and take it. The Camarilla is all about power and laws that are suppose to protect us but our recent 'prince' has made it more to make things go to his advantage. The sabbat are frenzy crazed assholes, and the kway-jin? Well I just hate them." Mirai said prince with menacingly poisoned tone. MV just nodded in agreement to every fact and opinion named off. "I don't trust anyone with an 'x' in there name."

"LaCroix signs his with a capital LA."

"Oooo I thought trick word play was my bit." MV only chuckled. "I don't see why they want LA so badly."

"Because if LaCroix gets power over LA how long before West City?"

"You are his biggest threat. I heard whispers that LaCroix is gonna loose his job and your gonna be up for Camarilla Prince."

"I really don't want it."

"Why not?"

"Because that will only mean I have to deal with these camarilla idiots even more!"

"I see your point. You Ventrue are only going to bring about the end of yourself. You are gonna eat yourselves from the inside out until there is nothing left."

"Not if Gahenna get's us first." Mirai only smiled. "Wanna pain reliever?"

"From you? Hell no!"

"You sure, best damn cure in the world."

"That why you still hate yourself?"

"Not for that whole night."

…………………………………………………………………………….

MV and Mirai sat in the livingroom area of Mirai's home on the second floor of the Poison blade. The living area, three doors, two bedrooms and a closet, a two step staircase up to the dining area/kitchen and a door to the left leading out to the club and one to the right that was an office.

Mirai and Vegeta both were laughing like a couple hyenas at a comedy club. Mirai took a hit off the pipe and gave it to Vegeta. They were working on there third bowl already. "When was the last time we did this together," asked Mirai.

"I believe it was the night before you left to come here to fight the androids. It was possibly the last night we would see each other so we had a circle in the living room at that Asian Theatre that Nikki stayed in."

"oh yea, I remember, we were in the room with the camera and film watching a Jay and Silent Bob movie."

"Eating food from the consession." Both started laughing like crazy. Mirai looked up at his clock and saw he had to unlock the door for employees. He got up, or tried to, and walked up the first step and tripped on the second falling flat on his face. Vegeta fell back from his sitting position and began laughing so hard he started to cry. He held onto his ribs and stopped when he saw the roof moving in circular motions. He got up and picked Mirai up and helped him downstairs.

Vegeta and Mirai got out of the apartment and walked across the metal walkway lining the walls to the old fashion elevator. It was one of those elevators that you saw in old hotels (if you have ever seen rocky Horror Picture show, its that kind). Mirai flipped the switch and turned the elevator on. He saw the light turn green and stared at it "So pretty," he said in a mesmerized tone. Vegeta opened the two doors and shoved Mirai in. He pressed the down button and when it lit up, Vegeta was extremely amused and pressed the up button to.

"Look," he said to his son, "its like a Christmas tree!" Mirai laughed and ran his fingers along the two buttons.

"Its not fuzzy like a cat!" Vegeta stroked the buttons to and nodded in agreement, it was not fuzzy like a cat at all. When the elevator stopped, the two stumbled out toward the door. Mirai unlocked it and Vegeta went through it.

"You know," said Vegeta, "Terry was asking about you. Wants to know what is wrong with you. I'm gonna have to tell him that I can't really do anything about it now."

"Why not," asked Mirai who was now giggling as if this was some great gossip heard under the drier at a hair dresser.

"Cause I come over here I'm gonna get high again."

"Did you here about the reverend and Marge," asked Mirai in a voice that made him sound like a gay flamboyant guy, "hanky panky!" He said the last part in a sing song voice. Vegeta looked at him for a moment then broke up with laughter.

"I have to go settle that dispute," said Vegeta staggering away.

"You go gettem' boss," said Mirai chuckling.

…………………………………………………………………

Terry walked down toward the building he knew MV to be in. He walked in and saw two confused looking vampires walk out. Terry walked in and saw MV pigging out on waffles. He looked tired to. "So," asked Terry.

"So what?"

"Did you go see Mirai."

"No but Mirai go see me!"

"What?"

"Do ray me, that's what!"

"So it _is_ drugs!" Terry said realizing Vegeta smelled unusually good, or bad, it was hard to pick which one.

"That's only part of it."

"What's the other part?"

"Syrup!" Terry eyed him for a moment, "come back when I'm sober."

………………………………………………………

I know it's suppose to be all tragic and angsty but if you haven't realized how much I like comedy then you must not know me to well. I'm not good at drama ,


	3. Fix Yourself Trunks

So sorry the update took forever T.T

So I don't own anything except salem and the voices

Chapter 3 I think

Mirai walked out of the shower and looked at his reflection, why did he still go on? Did he even deserve to be alive? Who lets a monster like him live? Then a funny thought came to his mind, who lets a monster like Vegeta be a father? He wasn't sure where the though came from but it made him smile. In all the years he had been around he realized Vegeta isn't that bad when you got to know him. Mirai sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

He was dressed in a long black skirt, a black shirt with a pinstripe jacket with straps on the sleeves, leather flat heeled boots with straps up the side, and his long hair was worn down. Maybe he could attract someone and persuade them to let him suck on their neck for a while. He went downstairs and unlocked the door. Three dancers and the evening bartender walked in chattering happily.

"Hey boss," said the bartender Carina. She was a typical Mexican badass. She had short brown hair, a purple beanie, a white sleeveless tank top, dark green cargo pants, no make up, and a pair of worn black flip flops. Few girls could pull the chica look but she perfected it. Not only did she look ready to beat the shit out of someone but she looked hot while doing it.

Mirai had a bit of a crush on her but never really cared to bring it up, for fear that she might rearrange his face :)

"Howzit hangin chica?"

"Oh you know, boring day, hoping someone will start some shit tonight, know what I mean?"

"Hell ya, I'm with you."

_Mirai_ came the voice of Yamma _Mirai, someone has escaped hell, I need you to put him back!_

_Can't you see I'm busy? Besides, I have enough voices in my head. Get out I don't need you to take up residence in there!_

_Yea, you look really busy! Now listen, I have reason to believe he will be headed your way._

_Why is that?_

_I heard him talking about you and how he wants revenge._

_Who could possibly want revenge on me in Hell?_

_Don't you remember? 20 years ago when you first came here?_

_NO! that was 20 years ago!_

_Dumbass! Stop flirting and get to work!_

_Fuck off, if he is coming here I don't need to do much!_

"Earth to Trunks," said Carina, "are you their?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said you should come with me and the girls after work for breakfast. We close early tonight and I figured you would want what any man wants a 2:30 in the morning."

"Oh yea, breakfast! Love to if I don't end up busy."

"Sweet, we'll wait on you then," said Saran Dipody. That wasn't her real name, it was her stage name, but she refused to be called anything else.

"Stupido," said Carina, "If he is busy he doesn't want us to wait around," said Carina aggressively.

"Why," asked Saran.

"Because," giggled Fox Trot, also a stage name, "he will be busy with someone else."

"Yea," said Baby Gill, sadly her real name (she had strange parents) "he wont wanna hang around us." Saran seemed to think hard. She was blond so incapable of thinking. She smiled and nodded in an oh-I-get-it fashion. Carina rolled her eyes.

"Behave yourself," she said giving Mirai and all knowing looking.

"Why, Carina, what makes you think I would do anything but?'

Carina gave him a glare but smiled. "So maybe after work?"

"Yea, maybe."

The girls walked off and Mirai opened the door for the last girl. Her name was Cecile, she was the girl who takes your money at the door to get in. "Sorry," she said, "running late."

"Don't worry about it," said Mirai. He unlocked the ticket door and let her in.

………………………………………………………………………

"I can't deal with him," said Bulma angrily, "you are going to have to do something about him!"

"Why me," demanded MV, "make your Vegeta do it!"

"I would but he left for Dende's lookout to see the other saiyans! Now do something about Trunks's behavior!" MV growled and walked into the livingroom to see Trunks playing Mortal Combat Annihilation!

MV unhooked it. "Hey," demanded Trunks, "what the hell!"

"Shut up and come with me!"

"Why?"

"Because your mother wants me to do something about you so I am. I'm going to show you what direction you are taking yourself!"

"Why are you even bothering?"

"Because…..NOW GET UP!" Trunks grumbled a bit but got up. MV led him out of the room and into the street. "Ever heard of the Poison Blade?"

"Yea, heard some nut case owns it. I also heard that he was thrown in the asylum, twice, and he is some dark sick-o that is a mass murderer."

"Don't ask him about that," said MV coldly.

"Why would I ask him anything, he is creepy."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No, why, do you?"

"Oh yes. Actually you know him to."

"Really? Who is it?" They stopped in a very long line. Trunks realized they were down town, a very unpleasant part of West City to be in, and looked up and saw this was the line into the club they were just talking about. "Why are we here?"

"For you to find out what kind of person you are turning yourself into."

"Because of a few fights?"

"Not just the fights, it's several things you do. You realize you are making some of the same mistakes Mirai made?"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"You will see?"

They waited in line for an hour before they finally got in. Unbeknownst to them, someone else was waiting in line. The Hell escapee was waiting in line with evil thoughts. He was actually two people behind them. MV and Trunks walked into the club. MV looked around before he spotted what he was looking for. He nudged Trunks and pointed to Mirai who was sitting on the bar making out with some guy with his skirt hiked up so the man could feel up his leg.

"Is that Mirai?"

"Sure is. You may not have the same taste in….cloths or…um."

"Special friends?"

"Yea, but still, you are headed right in his direction."

"You forget, he is an insane vampire."

"How do you think he caught a vampire's attention?"

"I heard the vampire saw him freaking out over Gohan's dead body and took pity on him."

"Okay, you know what, you want to end up ruining your life your doing a great job at it! That is the point, his life was fucked up before Azia and it wasn't just the androids that did it. It was his appetite for trouble, his kleptomania, nymphomania, school skipping, addiction to weed, and the fact that he is a little to much of a likeable person. He could screw that guys life up if he wanted to."

"I'm not a kleptomaniac and I'm not a drug addict."

"No but you obviously like to drink under aged and why would you steal something you could easily afford anyway?"

"Good point," said Trunks miserable. Could he really be on the road to self destruction?

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Mirai stopped what he was doing and looked over at the entrance. He saw Trunks and MV but he also so a rather unpleasant phantom from his past. The escape soul?

………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey," said a drunk man, "wanna have a good time with _me_ little lady?"

"LITTLE LADY," said the escape monster in his girly voice, "who the hell do you think you are?"

"A drunk lookin' for a little lovin'!" the man moved in on the monster. "Come on baby, kiss me, just one kiss." The monster was growing tired of this so blasted the man into nothingness. People around looked at the display of power and at the thing responsible then went back to their drinks not really caring.

"What kind of fools inhabit this planet?"

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Mirai pushed the man on the floor and off of him. The man looked a bit bewildered and was to surprised to do anything. Mirai walked up to the escapee and watched as he destroyed a man sexually harassing him.

………………………………………………………..

Trunks and MV watched as Mirai walked toward a lizard like creature that was white with purple (guess who!). MV was hit by a flood of memories and stormed over to the tyrant. Trunks had no idea what was going on so followed.

MV and Mirai exchanged a brief look and then back at the menace. "How did you escape from hell," demanded Mirai.

"I won't tell," he said, "any time a villain reveals how he did something he always looses!"

"How do you figure that," asked Trunks, not knowing who it was.

"Damnit boy! Don't you watch TV!? At least Scooby Doo! EVERYONE watches Scooby!"

"Haha," laughed Mirai in a pleasant way, "I do like that Shaggy. He kicks Freds pansy ass."

"Fuck yea he does," agreed the lizard.

"I'm sorry Mr. Drag Queen, but, who are you?"

"What!? DRAG QUEEN!? BOY DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?"  
"Obviously not, or I wouldn't have asked."

"This is Freiza," said MV, "he was killed 20 years ago, what he is doing back I have no idea and it is obvious we are never going to find out."

"Why not just torture him," asked Mirai.

"I don't think I could stomach watching that."

"Besides, he needs to get back to hell."

"Yea ok," said Mirai disappointedly. MV destroyed Frieza without another thought, finally getting the revenge that for so many years he had longed for. The universe was right again. "You two staying?"

"No," said Trunks, "I need to do homework, so I don't turn out like you."

"hey, that actually worked," said MV excitedly.

"You seriously used me as an example," said Mirai a little hurt.

"Why not, your suicidal, depressed, a slut, and everything a screw up is." Trunks and MV walked out and left Mirai standing by himself.

_You have no friends _ said Joey _why not end it?_

_Why should I _asked Mirai. Although it was becoming very tempting to do so.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Okay I suck at tragity and drama :)

So lets put in those reviews

thankyou for the spelling advice shahi hopefully my Microsoft word will help out a little

thankyou SiriusRulze I MISSED YOU :)


	4. Conspiracy Theory

Well here is chapter 4

Shahi: ya it doesn't pick it up and I would get a read over but I'm just to lazy. One of these days I'm going to go back and fix all those mistakes so I saved all of my chapters.

Chapter 4

MV sat in the board room with a Brujah named Jorden, who was an anarch, and a Tremere named Maximillion Strauss (same guy from the game), who was a Primogen. MV hated the quarreling but it was his job as Ventrue Primogen to solve dilemmas between the anarchs and Camarilla. Vegeta himself was Camarilla but had to give credit to the anarchs. They were as well organized and had the same basic rules as the Camarilla, they just preferred to do their own thing. While the Camarilla paid better attention to their members, or at least voluntary members, they had more rules then the anarchs and had a whole pyramid scheme.

Today's issue? Should Papaya Isle be a free state or Camarilla grounds? It was a pointless fight that MV would rather not have to bother with.

"Look," said Jorden, "you already have Santa Monica, West City, and South City!"

"Well you already have L.A., Chinatown, and the Alcatraz," argued Srauss.

"Fuck Alcatraz, it's a fucking tourist attraction. Chinatown is a piss poor copy of the real deal any way!"

"Wait," interrupted MV, "are you talking about Chinatown in California?"

"Well yea," said Jordan, "what, do you think we were talking about New York or something?"

"Well, yes, I was. Mainly because –MV stood up and slammed his fists on the table and began to shout angrily- PAPAYA ISLAND IS IN GODDAMNED NEW YORK!!"

"Yea? And?"

"Why are you fighting over who has the most territory in California if the place in question is in New York?"

Jordan opened his mouth to answer but closed it again when nothing came to mind.

"What my esteemed colleague is trying to point out is the lack of equality in land all together," said Strauss.

"Which leads us to a problem," said MV as he sat back down, "right now the land that is claimed is 50/50 and –"

He was cut short by his door swinging open and an unhappy malkavian storming in.

"What the fuck," yelled Mirai. Everyone stopped the conversation to look at the intruder with a piece of off white paper in his hand. "You can't do this," he yelled waving the paper around, "there has to be some law against it!"

"What are you talking about," asked a pissed off MV.

"This form you signed! It says 'Said club the Poison Blade is to be removed from said owner until they can provide a drug test that proves positive for unsubscribed narcotics and then from further notice from the holder to the rights of the individual'! What the fuck is wrong with you two!"

"Who two," asked Jacob.

"Him and Azia," he snarled, "this document is only Kindred owned and only two Kindred have rule over my owning rights. THAT fucker and my sire!"

"Well as fasinating as this is," said Strauss.

"You can wait a second bloodwizard," hissed Mirai.

"Hey," shouted Jordan, "I may not like him but I have nothing but respect for the Tremere as a whole and you will not speak about their primogen like that in my presents!"

"Kiss my ass! You malcontent bastards get fired up over nothing, you know that!?"

"You will not speak to a man who knows his place like that young neonate!"

The three began bickering amoung themselves. MV rubbed his temples trying to control his anger. He remembered that document now.

(A week ago in the same room they are all in right now)

_MV and Azia stood talking about current events. Azia brought up the fact that he had heard that MV had recently spent the evening with Mirai. "Did you ever learn what is wrong with him?"_

"_What, you don't know?"_

"_I know he feels a sense of guilt for what happened a long time ago. It just doesn't make sense, he had killed before."_

"_Yes but not like he had at the tournament."_

"_That is a very good point. What is with him these days?"_

"_Well, I found out he has a drug addiction, I saw some cut marks on his arm so I think he might be suicidal."_

"_That wouldn't kill him, it would just make him thirsty."_

"_No but it creates the illusion that he is dying."_

"_Maybe if we try and help him…."_

"_Yea, how?"_

"_Well, let us start small. If we were all still mortal, what would you do?"_

"_I would be six feet under, like both you and my son."_

"_Okay, if you were Vegeta and Mirai was Trunks what would you do?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Well I don't know either, I never had children."_

"_I didn't really raise mine…..Oh hey I have an idea that would probably piss him off."_

"_Oh yea, what?"_

"_We could find some legal way to take that club away!"_

"_Can you do that?"_

"_Sure, why not? I'm the one who gave it to him."_

"_Of course! He is under the age of 18 technically. You Ventrue are brilliant; you seem to find a legal solution to everything!"_

"_Yes, yes we do."_

(back to the present time)

MV was in a particular humorous mood that day. Today he was in a bad mood. The evening had only just started and already past plans were biting him in the ass. He quietly stood up and tried to talk to them above their angry yells.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly it got very quiet and everyone turned their full attention on the yelling saiyan. "Now, you have no ownership over that club again until you can give me a test proven you are clean! IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Very," said the three vampires. MV shook his head. He was only talking to one of them but as long as he had the other two at attention he might as well solve this dilemma now. "As for you two, Papaya Isle will be a free state but the Virginia Isle is Camarilla! IS THAT CLEAR!?"

"Yes," the three said.

"Good…NOW ALL OF YOU GET OUT!"

The three walked out quickly. Strauss shut the door behind him and the three walked into the elevator. Before any of them could press a button the basement button lit up and the elevator moved. "Oh," said Mirai in a shaky voice, "I guess it still isn't fixed."

"Yes," said Strauss, "it still goes down to the fist button pressed. I guess someone is in the basement trying to get on."

"I wonder who," said Mirai.

"I don't care who, I want to get out of this building, I thought he was going to dust us or something," said Jordan.

"Yes, he does have that affect on people sometimes," said Mirai.

"Well, I believe the stress of the week finally caught onto him," said Strauss.

"You're not upset about it? I mean, you are a primogen to, right? Can he really talk to you like that?"

"I have more then once blown up at my peers, Trunks, I cannot blame him for being upset. Primogen is a very stressful position."

"Yea, I guess."

The elevator stopped and the three got out to be met with a nosfearatue. Mirai gave him a close look, it was the very same one that had been hanging around his, well formally his, night club. What was he doing here? The Nosfearatue was worried that Mirai had seen him, would the demi-saiyan recongnize him? Was the jig up? Mirai just shook his head and walked passed. What business was it of his anyhow? _Just because you happen to pop up at a persons club and then conveniently run into a primogen owned building, it doesn't mean there is a conspiracy. What am I thinking! I'm malkavian! Of course I think they are conspiring against me!_

Mirai stopped at the staircase and looked back at the spot the nosfearatue was standing in. He walked over closely followed by the other two who were curious as to what he was doing. Mirai looked at the man whole to the sewers. _Who wants a man whole from the sewers in their basement anyhow?_ Strauss sighed. "As fascinating as this all is, I have other things to do then stare at the sewers all day." He turned around and left.

"Jordan," said Mirai, "what would you say if I told you I thought my father had a sewer rat following me?"

"Well I could say you were crazy but that would be pointing out the obvious. Look you malk's tend to think the world is conspiring against you so just leave it alone as another theory of yours."

"But I can't do that Brujah, it's against my nature. I have to go see what is going on."

"Then I'm coming with you. I really have nothing else better to do."

"Fine with me."

…………………………………………………………………………….

Vegeta, Nappa, and King all sat in the kitchen quietly sitting by a CB radio Bardock had hooked up waiting for him and Raditz to report on the situation at hand. A disaster had recently happened and the five saiyans wanted to keep on top of it and make sure nothing dangerous would happen. Vegeta was growing impatient. He grabbed the part you talk in and began to snap at the other two.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Has anything happened?"

"That's a negative, nothing has happened but we will keep an eye out Rabid Rabbit. Monkey Man, out," said Raditz in country accent like some truck driver. Raditz, or Monkey Man, and Bardock, or, as Raditz called him, Owl Eyes, watched the target from a Meaty Hamburger semi truck. Rabid Rabbit, King Kong, and Ape, a.k.a Vegeta, King, and Nappa (you know he looks like an overgrown ape!), were getting a little annoyed at the stupid nicknames Raditz had given everyone. Bardock was ready to strangle his own son with the CB cord.

"Oh wait," said Owl Eyes, "he is making a grave move!"

"What's he doing," shouted King Kong.

"Red Robin is making a move on Innocent Lamb," said Raditz.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch," shouted Ape.

"Red Robin has ceased the action," said Monkey Man, "Roger, the 49er is over!"

Bardock and Raditz both pulled out binoculars to watch the horrific scene. "Alert," said Owl Eyes, "He is moving in for action! Damnit, I sound like Raditz now!"

"Please use code names, dad, this radio could be bugged!"

"Ooo sorry, Monkey Man," he snickered.

"Listen," said King, "do not let him make any move on her!"

"To late, Innocent Lamb has been kidnapped by the Hungry Wolf!"

"I thought his name was Red Robin," said Ape.

"I changed it, Hungry Wolf sounds more disastrous."

"Jesus, don't do that," shouted Vegeta, "I thought there was a third involved."

"What are you guys doing," asked Bulma who had told them to leave the two kids alone.

"Nothing, woman, leave us alone," shouted Rabid Rabbit.

"Nothing, huh? What's with the radio!?"

"We are talking to hick truck drivers," said Ape.

"Hey, I'm not the one with the trucker hate, okay, my stupid hick son is! I AM NOT A HICK!"

"Owl Eyes, will you back off!"

"What is going on here," demanded Bulma.

"It's project 'fuck up Salem and Goten's date', that's what's going on," said King Kong.

"Roger that Bumble Bee," said Monkey Man.

"Who," asked everyone.

"I think he is calling Bulma Bumble Bee now," responded Owl Eyes.

"Roger that Owl Eyes, she is now aware of the operation and therefore will participate!" Bulma, Bumble Bee, rolled her eyes.

"What if you get caught?"

"Nonsense, bumble bee, who would think to look in a Meaty Hamburger semi trunk?"

"The Hungry Wolf is going in for the kill again," shouted Owl Eyes.

"What?"

"Means Goten and trying to get his first kiss from Salem," said King.

"Oh, well, so?"

"The Innocent Lamb is unsure!"

"So? What do you mean so? Honestly, woman, if you were to leave Bulla with Mirai do you think you would be saying 'so' if she were doing this on his watch?"

"Innocent Lamb is being lured into the den!"

"Look, Bulla isn't old enough to like boys yet, she thinks they have coodies….wait, what do you mean 'in the den' Bardock!?"

"Please, Bumble Bee, call him Owl Eyes, that is his code name," said Monkey Man.

"I don't give a shit about the stupid names I want to know what those two are doing!"

"Relax," said Bardock, "they are just kissing."

"I'll kill him," shouted Vegeta.

"As long as that is all they are doing you will leave them alone," scolded Bulma. She walked off leaving the immature saiyans to spy on the two teens. She walked out into the driveway and started her car. She needed a break from all these men so she was going to go shopping. She would have asked King to go with but he was a bit busy obviously.

……………………………………………………..

Salem and Goten shared their first kiss at the most romantic café in West City. It was like firecrackers going off all at once and some loud romantic song playing in their heads. Salem looked over at the semi that said Meaty Hamburger on the side with two people in it. "Who are they," she asked, pointing to the truck.

"I don't know, some truckers I think."

"What are they doing here?"

"Who knows, who cares? I have you here with me and that is all that matters."

The two went back to kissing romantically, unaware that Chichi and Goku were spying on them from inside. Chichi had a pair of binoculars, making sure they were going to make her grandbabies. Goku didn't really care, he just wanted to stuff is face. "Goku, please show a little more interest in our future grandchildren," she begged irritably.

"Sawwy Shishi, bu you fwee got it covowd."

"Please swallow your food so I can understand you, were in public for God's sake!"

"(Gulp) Sorry chichi, but you three got it covered."

"What are you talking about 'you three'?"

"Well," he said, pointing to the semi, "Bardock and Raditz are spying on them from that Hamburger semi over there."

"At least _they_ have an interest in what is going on." Goku ignored it and continued to eat.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Mirai and Jordan climbed down the latter and landed in the sewer water. They walked a little down the long underground corridor before they came to a door with a…mailbox?

Mirai pulled a pocket knife from his pocket and picked the lock open. The door swung open and Mirai walked in followed by Jordan who was a little bit to excited about it.

"Wow, I didn't know you could pick locks, do you do this often?"

"Yes," said Mirai sarcastically, "I go from door to door just to do a B and E for the hell of it."

"You should seek help man," said Jordan, not really catching on to the sarcasm. Mirai just shook his head. _And here I thought Goku was a moron _said the voice of Jesse.

_Amen to that sister_ responded Mirai.

They poked around for a bit before Mirai found some pictures of himself. One was him getting high, cutting himself in the bathtub, one occasion when he tried to hang himself, just one problem with that, he didn't breathe. Mirai grabbed the pictures and went over to the copy machine on the computer and printed up copies.

"Can you believe this nosfearatue creep," hissed Mirai, "he took pictures of me in the bathtub!"

"I don't think he was to interested in you taking a bath. I think it was dirt he was digging up."

"Ya I think you are right."

"I know I'm right. Check it out, I got a letter here from your dad that says he wanted to know what was going on with you so arranged a meeting with him some few weeks ago about it. He is been following you for a good month now."

"Bloody nosfearatue, their stupid invisibility, their dumb ability to sense other vampires, and that stupid ability to spy on people undetected by other vampires. To hell with all of them."

"Speaking of them, we should get out of here before he comes back."

"Agreed."

The two walked out locking the door behind them and walked around the sewers for a long time before finding an exit. The opened the man whole and climbed out. They found themselves outside of CC. Mirai remembered an experiment his mother wanted to try out on him so thought now was as good a time as any. Jordan walked off to head back to Santa Monica and Mirai walked up to CC.

He walked in and up to the elevator. He went to the third floor and walked into the living room. He went down the hall to the kitchen and saw King, Vegeta, and Nappa practically glued to the CB radio. "What's going on," he asked a little nerve wrecked.

"Nothing," they all said in unisen.

"Right," he said, "were is mom at?"

"I think she left or something. Something about being sick of us or something I wasn't really listening," said King.

"Okay, well, I'll just stick around till she comes back then."

"No," said Vegeta a little freaked, "get out and wait with Trunks! Nothing interesting going on here! Leave now!" Mirai lifted an eyebrow but did as his father said. What was with him and MV today anyway?

He went into the livingroom and decided to join Trunks in an exciting game of Wipe Out. First time Mirai heard about it he thought it was some surfing game. He later found out it was a racing game that was futurestic (if you don't know it I can't describe it so look it up it is for Nintendo 360).

Vegeta and the others heard them say that the two were going home so they left. The three in the kitchen hid the CB radio and waited for her to come home. They walked into the GR and trained keeping an eye out for Salem. When she did come home the three ran out and walked up to her bombarding her with questions.

"did he touch you"

"did you touch him"

"are you pregnant"

"where did he take you"

"are you aware of what time it is"

"did you make sure he wasn't diseased"

"where is he"

"Guys," she shouted, "relax, nothing drastic happened!" She stormed away looking for Mirai so she could have a semi normal person to talk to that wouldn't freak out about it. It was the greatest afternoon of her life!

…………………………………………………………………………

Woohoo!

Next time:

Bulma gets to do her little experiment

It is Terry's turn to really break Mirai's heart

Can you say dramedy?


	5. Fun and Games

Yay I'm back. Thankyou siriusrulze and shahi for RR. I like reviews they make me wanna write more :)

Chapter 4

Bulma came home with so many bags she was invisible behind it all. How she managed to carry everything is a mystery that may remain unsolved in the fanfiction world. She dumped everything on the floor next to the two teens playing the Nintendo. "Oh, Mirai, what are you doing here?"

"You were supposed to try out some invention but you never got around to it, remember?"

"Oh yea, I remember, that was the day you got suspended, wasn't it Trunks," she said glaring at Trunks. He just rolled his eyes and went back to his game. Obviously she wasn't over the little lunch room inncedent.

"What happened anyway," asked Mirai.

"I'll tell you some other time. When you tell me about that fight you had with Gohan."

"Sounds good," he said happily. He jumped to his feet and followed Bulma into the lab. "Hey mom," he said when they stopped at the lab door.

"Yea?"

"Has MV said anything to you about me lately?"

"No, why?"

"Just curious."

"I doubt that, what is going on?"

"He suddenly showed an interest in my personal life is all."

"What, you mean he was asking you questions about yourself?"

"No, he didn't bother with questions, he has had a spy on my ass for some time now."

"Not a very talented spy if you know about him."

"He doesn't know I know about him. Neither does my dad but I would like to keep it that way."

Bulma just nodded and pulled out a small blue box. She unlocked it with a key around her neck and pulled out a silver thin chain. It had a small lock on it. She used the same key to unlock the bracelet and led him out to the living room.

………………………………………………………..

Jennet Voreman, the sluttiest, prettiest, and meanest girl Mirai Trunks ever had the pleasure of using and dumping out on her ass with only a phone number and a memory. Needless to say she did the same thing countless times. She was a wild girl. She had her name on all the men room walls. She was the ultimate one night stand. She didn't stalk you, she didn't ever say she loved you, and she never told your girlfriend or boyfriend about it. Mirai was the first to do the reverse to her though.

Mirai did not come to her looking to fuck a new pussy, she was the one that came to him looking to piss off her sister. They were twins, actually they were different people who shared the same body. MPD was an advantage, especially when they unwillingly switched and her twin Terese Voreman finally got laid. She would have stopped it but the body was already orgasming and miss high and mighty now couldn't bitch about Jennet being a slut because Terese had just fucked a guy she didn't even know. To make it better Mirai was the birth son of a primogen. Jennet smiled, her sister always was even more of a deviant then she was, to make it worse she made herself out to be the virgin mother Mary.

She decided to pay a special visit to Mirai. She walked up to the CC building and asked the front door to talk to him. They made the call and told her to go right up.

………………………………………………………………………..

Bulma was about to put the bracelet on and test it with Vegeta but the phone rang. She walked over and picked it up and was surprised to hear it was a visitor for Mirai. "Where you expecting someone dear," she asked with her hand over the phone.

"No," said Mirai a little curious.

"Want to find out who it is then?"

"Sure," he said.

"Send her up."

"Her," asked Salem, "tell me dad, who is this her?"

"I really don't know," he said a little annoyed.

"Ooo a secret admirer," she teased. Mirai threw her a nasty look which only made her giggle in a immature way.

"What about you," asked King angrily, "what were you doing?"

"Nothing," she persisted, "we didn't do anything."

"Yea sure," said Nappa, "we know you were up to something!"

"Yea they know," said Bulma, "you see, Salem, your three friends here, King Kong, Rabid Rabbit, and Ape, used Owl Eyes and Monkey Man, better known as Raditz and Bardock, to spy on you."

"What," asked Mirai amused.

"Let me guess, Vegeta was Rabid Rabbit," said Salem.

"Sure was," said Bulma.

"Oh shut up Bumble Bee," said Vegeta who sneered the nickname given to Bulma.

"Who the hell thought up those names," asked Mirai.

"Who the fuck said you guys could spy on me," shouted Salem. All eyes were on the angry girl as she said she hated the offending saiyans and stormed off to the room Bulma gave her to stay in.

"I really don't get it," said Mirai, "I was never like this."

"Maybe not but how often did you get to go on a date that didn't include whatever food you could scrounge up, shop lifting a movie, steeling someone else's alcohol while they slept, and topping it off with walking her to her half door step with a doorframe and door but no wall to support it," asked Bulma.

"True that," said Mirai, "she is obviously spoiled. I blame you!"

"It's my job as a grandmother to spoil," said Bulma, "besides, it's also my job as a M.I.L.F to spoil myself so I can stay that way." Mirai shook his head, some things about her never changed, that ego and language was one. People often wondered why it was he cursed all the time, then again, those people never met his parents.

The door to the living room was knocking an Bulma told the mysterious visitor to come in. A blond girl with her hair up in pig tails, dark mascara, deep red lipstick, pale skin, an unbuttoned shirt tied up showing a red laced bra, a short red plad skirt, a two spike belts criss crossing at her waist, and knee high swade high heel boots walked in. She had a the hour glass body and an attitude in her stance.

Mirai cursed himself, what was she doing? Bulma looked the girl from head to flat belly to toe. She was not impressed. She gave Mirai an unapproving look. He just gave her a blank stare. "Hey, there cuties," she said, "I'm Jennet, who might you all be?"

"I'm Bulma," she said coldly, "this is Vegeta, King, Nappa, and Salem is upstares. Can I help you?"

"No," she said playfully, "but Mirai sure can. Two minds as twisted as ours and who knows what might happen. I just came by here to thank you. Oh, what is that?" she pointed to the bracelet Bulma had invented. She showed it to her with a bit of ego.

"This," she said, "is an energy bracelet. It takes the strength of a saiyan and turns it into normal human strength. I'm going to test it out."

"Ooo, can I watch?"

"Um, okay." Bulma wasn't very comfortable with showing Jennet but wanted to test it. She locked it on Mirai's wrist and told him to try and break it. He pulled on it with his finger but found it unpleasantly hard. He grabbed it with his full hand and began to yank it but with no avail. He was going to go super saiyan and yank it off but he couldn't. He began to panic, his own mother was conspiring against him! She was helping MV out and this was how! She was going to take his power from him, she might have just taken his own vampirism away and Mirai just walked right into her trap! He trusted her enough to let his guard down and now he was paying for it!

Jennet tackled him to the ground with ease. She climbed on top only to have him turn her over and sit on her instead. They wrestled for a good minute. Mirai was beginning to think this was not such a bad way off. Now he wanted to try this new lack of power on Jennet, or maybe Terry. Terry would be more fun, guys tend to wrestle and ruff house better then girls, they put up more of a violent fight that seemed to drive Mirai crazy (I got this idea from an axe commercial…only the axe commercial…I don't wrestle with guys….SHUT UP!)

To Mirai's displeasure, Bulma grabbed his wrist and unhooked it. She thought this had gone far enough! She smiled at Vegeta, the real guinea pig. Vegeta recognized that smile and did not like it. He slowly got up and backed away from her for the door. Bulma advanced with bracelet in hand and the smile turned into an evil smirk. Vegeta shot for the door and Bulma put the bracelet down to chase him down. Mirai pushed Jennet aside and yelled outside the door.

"I'M TAKING YOUR BRACELET AWAY FOR MAYBE HALF AN HOUER! KEEP JENNET COMPANY!" Bulma was too busy stalking Vegeta down to really listen so she yelled an okay. Jennet sat on the floor pouting that she wouldn't get first dibs on week Mirai. Mirai only winked at her and walked off. Jennet looked over at Nappa who was just watching the scene. She had a mischievous smile on her face, like a child planning to take cookies out of the cookie jar while mommy was busy with the food in the oven. She walked over slowly one foot in front of the other in a cat like line with her hands behind her back. She stopped in front of Nappa. He looked up at her.

"You know, I would like to try that thing out if it works on you." Nappa opened his mouth to say something but no words could come out. It had been a long time sense he was with someone.

…………………………………………………………………

Mirai ran down toward where Terry was only to see him leaving. "Terry," he said, "hey my mom made it. It takes away all my powers so I'm as defenseless as a human. Wanna play with me." Terry just sadly shook his head. Mirai looked confused.

"I'm sorry Trunks," he said quietly, "I can't deal with all these lies and secrets you keep from me. You tell me you are fine but you are trying to kill yourself. You only come to me when you are sexually active. The only thing you talk to me about is me. You never say anything about yourself and I'm tired of being in the dark. I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Chinatown."

"California?"

"New York."

"Oh, okay."

"Goodbye Mirai Trunks."

"Wait, were you even going to tell me?"

"No."

"Why," he demanded.

"Because you have no right. You never tell me so why should I do that for you?" Mirai just nodded and watched Terry leave. "You know," he said half way down the alley, "the only thing you ever gave me was this curse." Mirai felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest.

…………………………………………………….

MV watched from afar as the two spoke. When Terry turned the corner and got on the bus to New York Mirai walked back to the Blade in a fury. He looked to the nosfearatue who nodded and followed.


	6. Give Me a Break

The nosfearatue came back before MV a little confused. "Um, I just saw the saddest scene."

"What?"

"He got in the bath and cut open his wrists and started a cd on a radio. I think I recognized the song that played called Misery."

"Oh great," grumbled Vegeta, "he pulled out the Soul Asylum CD."

"What?"

"That song Misery. It went something like:

They say Misery

Loves company

We can make a company

That makes misery

Frustrated Incorporated"

"Yea," said the nosfearatue, "you know the song?"

"How can I not. He gets like this when he thinks it's the end of the world. He listens to all these sad songs and bed rids himself. Then he makes himself sick so he has an excuse to stay there."

"Well he did go to bed and put another CD in the radio."

"This is ridiculous! I'm getting him out of bed!"

"Don't you think you should let sleeping dogs lie?"

"He is more like a cat then a dog. I disturb his brooding chances are he will just brood somewhere else." MV got up and put a long coat on. He walked down the street to the Poison Blade and walked into the club. He went up to the second floor and was about to knock on the door when he heard Every Rose has it's Thorn by Guns and Roses. He sighed in frustration. He had not even gone in the room yet and already he was getting a headache. He opened the door and saw Mirai lying on his belly on the couch with a couple fleece blankets staring at nothing.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"Getting you out off your ass! You can't stay here just because that twerp left!"

"Oh I knew you were spying on me," he shouted standing up, "what the hell!?"

"Oh shut up!" Mirai got up and walked into the bedroom and locked himself in there. "I can easily break that door down Trunks," said Vegeta threw the door.

"I can easily leave here," he yelled back. Vegeta slammed his fist on the door and stormed out (he likes to storm a lot).

He flew up in the air and made his way to CC. He walked in on Bulma running some tests on V with her invention. V looked pissed off while Bulma looked excited. She was typing at rapid speeds while V slowly grew angrier and angrier. "Hey," said MV, "Mirai has decided to lock himself up."

"Why," asked Bulma.

"That Terry bastard left or some shit like that."

"Who gives a flying fuck," asked V.

"You will if he ends up coming over here and not moving for days. Trust me, at first it seems sad and you feel bad for him but soon it's just going to drive you nuts."

"Wait," said Bulma, "_you_ felt pity for someone?"

"No," said MV, "but all his damned friends did so they came over and visited to make sure he was feeling okay and it was driving me insane!"

"That was a short walk," grumbled Bulma

"What!?" demanded the other two.

"Come on, lets go visit him," she said, grabbing both Vegeta's and dragging them out the door.

"And so it begins," said MV.

"Nothing is beginning woman," said V, "now get this damned bracelet thing off of me!"

"When did you get it back," asked MV.

"When I told Jennet to get it back for me. She went by the club and got it then brought it back and I threw her slutty ass out." MV smiled with amusment while V smiled with arousment.

………………………………………………….

I know it was a short chapter but I'm in a bit of a hurry.

Next time:

I don't know I'm just making this one as I go.


	7. visitors

Im goin nuts with the updates. I need to slow down and work in my new cowboy bebop sequal. Trouble is I cant write for that one I got almost writers block. So here is the new chapter. Go for it Bulla!

Bulla: Daughteralucard doesn't own dbz because my daddy said so.

Me: the hell he decides that!

Vegeta: -.-

Chapter 7

Mirai lay in bed. The only time he moved was to eat. Carina was nice enough to go by the blood bank and get him a few packets to live off of. She didn't really know why, she figured it was some weird way to get off. The way Carina saw it, her boss had lost ownership to the club so was relieving his stress on that Jennet girl. Terry hadn't been around at all in a long time so Jennet was the next best thing.

Vegeta was the first to come over (go figure) to 'consult' and 'motivate' him. It happened a bit like this.

_Yesterday_

_Vegeta just walked in without knocking and stood over Mirai in a menacing way. "Alright boy," he yelled, "you have wasted valuable time on this couch for long enough. You are getting up and you are going to train NOW!"_

_Mirai looked up at him for a moment but turned his head to face the back of the couch and gave a heavy sigh._

"_Do you honestly think that what happened with the Babidi inncedent was your fault! I killed people to you know. I may not have been as sick and brutal about it but still, I'm not beating myself up about it. We saved the planet and wished everyone killed back to life. They aren't busting your balls about it so stop worrying about it!"_

_Mirai turned his head around and looked at him again. He got up. Vegeta uncrossed his arms and took a step back. Mirai walked for the bathroom, closed the door, took a piss, walked back out and went back to his couch. Vegeta was growing angry now. What the fuck was with this kid?!_

Okay _he thought _not the most tactful way.

Mirai _came Jesse's voice _he is right! It's not like you are going to go on a killing spree again. It was totally different this time. It's not like the first time you went on a massacre like that, remember, when you were first a vampire you were worse then what happened at the tournament and you went on with life.

"_You just don't get it," said Mirai out loud to both the voice and his father. Vegeta rolled his eyes and tried another approach. He left to go get Bulma._

_(One hour later)_

"_Come on Mirai," she said in a positive tone, "get up and seize the day! Smell the coffee!"_

"_I hate coffee," he grumbled._

"_Okay then, smell the non-fat caramel macchiato with a shot of vanilla and cinemen!"_

_Mirai just shook his head. Bulma pulled the fleece blanket off of him but he reached over to his ghetto looking recliner and grabbed the other blanket. Bulma growled and grabbed that one to. He got up and walked over to the closet grabbing yet another blanket._

"_ARGH! Why the fuck do you have so many blanket!"_

_Mirai just shrugged and turned his head the other direction. Bulma stomped her foot childishly and stormed out. Time for plan C!_

_(30 min)_

_Goku was perfect for lifting the spirits! He was self confident, positive, optimistic, naïve, and, well, happy. He walked in confidently. "Hey champ," he piped, "let's train together!"_

"_I don't want to train," Mirai mumbled._

"_What do you want to do?"_

"_How about an intelligent conversation," he said sarcastically._

"_Okay, lets talk intelligence."_

_Mirai chuckled, _this aught to be good, _said Joey._

"_Okay, lets talk the theory of the black whole!" Mirai pretended to be in a good mood and acted like he knew what he was about to talk about, he didn't really, but he didn't need chipper company. He didn't want to be near aggression either._

"_Um..what?"_

"_Well you know a black whole is a collapsed star that suggests no beginning or end to it. A gravity well, however, does. Like the black whole it is a collapsed star it just shows a beginning and end to it."_

"_Okay, Mirai, your loosing me man," said Goku nervously._

"_Look, it's simple. A black whole is just the core remnant of the collapsed star. It accumulates anywhere with sufficiently high density which they seem to pop up quite frequently in space."_

"_I didn't even understand half of what you said," said Goku who was now sweating. (_You know you feel just like Goku right now. What the fuck does this shit even mean? Who knows and who the fuck cares!)

"_I don't get what is so confusing. It is a simple theory, that's all, you know some scantiest believe that they could lead to knew galaxies?"_

_Goku screamed a high pitched girly scream and ran out of the room. Mirai laid back on his belly and pulled out his science book from high school and looked at it. He planned for Goku to come here so memorized stuff out of the text book. In truth, it was the fist time he ever set eyes on the book. He had it sense he and Gohan were both in high school together and never once even looked at it._

(That was sort of a Mary Sue moment. I have had the same science book sense I took high school life science and I have never once looked at it until just now when I was getting that info out of it. Applaud me!)

_Goku ran home crying and called Bulma. "Bulma," he said panicky, "It was horrible! There was science, and brain power, and theories, and wholes! Don't make me go back please!"_

_(One hour later)_

_Gohan walked in armed with his science book just in case. He had the same book and had read up on it recently. "Hey," he said distastefully, "look, I didn't want to bother with you but seeing as how you managed to give my father flashbacks of Vietnam I'm the only other candidate at my house daring to come over here. Especially after what you did to my dad. He is literally hiding under his bed, I hope your happy jackass!"_

"_Very," was all Mirai said, "what do you want?"_

"_For you to leave this place, what else?"_

"_I would but incase you haven't noticed, I'm on eternal probation here."_

"_Why is the club closed?"_

"_Fuck you."_

"_hmm, okay I'll buy that story." Mirai rolled his eyes. "But seriously, I heard you are over here talking science. Dad said, or stuttered, you were talking intelligence."_

"_Yea, I can do that you know."_

"_You memorized a part of the book."_

"_No I didn't," he said aggressively._

"_Yes you did," Gohan said simply._

"_Yea, okay, what do you even care?"_

"_I guess I tried."_

"_No you didn't."_

"_No, but I can say I did," said Gohan as he turned around and left._

_(2 hours later)_

_Roshi came in and, god bless the old man as he burns in hell, he brought his whole porn collection on VHS. "Alright," he said, "I know just what will pick you up! We need to get you back on the field, sped some of those oats, fool around then we can upgrade you to screwing around!"_

"_Old man, I don't want to screw around with anyone right now I just….hey wait! How many people know about what just happened!"_

"_Everyone," he said, putting Dante's Dick in._

"_Everyone? It just happened like 10 hours ago! No one was even in the alley when it happened!"_

"_Well, what did you expect?"_

_Mirai just gave a growl and looked at the weird porn going on. "You know, I'm not really into strait porn."_

"_What!? What other kind of kinky porn is there!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND MAN!?"_

"_Well, yes, actually, I have. Do you mind taking your shit and getting out?"_

"_What kind of porn do you watch, gay porn?"_

"_Not exactly."_

"_There are two kinds of porn and I'm only into one!"_

"_I'm more of a bi kinda porn watcher."_

"_Bi? What is the word 'bi'?"_

"_Ugh, nevermind, just get out dirty old man!"_

"_No, you must show me this amazing porn you speak of, are there naked girls?"_

"_Yes, amoung other things."_

"_Really," he asked, moving closer, "what other things."_

"_You wouldn't be interested."_

_Roshi gave him a longing look._

"_It is a mix of gay and strait porn but put together."_

_Roshi lifted a brow and collected his stuff and walked for the door. "You know," he said, "you are weird, who ever thought of being into something like that! It's ludicrous! Haha, kids today, so weird, into both strait and gay porn. You need a life kiddo." Mirai had an anime sweatdrop and watched as the old man left._

"_What a prick." He went back to his original position and looked at the screen. "Damnit," he grumbled, "old man left his tape in my VHS player. What kind of stone age idiot only watches VHS's anyway?"_

_(4 hours later)_

_Marron, Bulla, and Pan all walked in. Yes, the porn tape was over and the TV was turned off. Marron wore a pink dress with her blond hair up in pigtails. Bulla was in a red shirt and a blue jean skirt with her blue hair up in a red ponytail holder. Pan was in an orange gi and her black hair was cute similar to what Videl's was when she was a teenager. The three girls were about 5-6 years old and annoyingly cute._

"_Okay," piped Bulla in an agry way, "time to get up and smell the roses you lazy git!"_

"_Yea," said little fat marron (she was fat, chubby, she looked like a pig in a dress and you now it!), "smell roses!"_

"_Yea, maybe you could train with me," said Pan._

"_Ew," said Bulla, "training is for boys and daddies!"_

"_Yea," said Marron, "eww!"_

"_I train and so does my grandpa," argued Pan._

"_You're a boy," shouted Bulla._

"_Boy, boy, boy," chanted Marron._

"_You have cuddies!"_

"_Cuddies, cuddies, cuddies!"_

"_Shut up you guys," shouted Pan, "you guys smell like boys!"_

"_I do not," argued Bulla._

"_Yea, I do not," said Marron._

"_Will, Grace, Will's lap dog," shouted Mirai, "scram or I'll make you!"_

"_So make us," said Pan._

"_Yea, make us," said Marron._

_Mirai got up and the three girls screamed and ran away. Mirai chased them around the living room and out onto the catwalk toward the elevator. When they got half way there he turned around and went back inside and locked the door._

_(Lunch time!)_

_MV kicked the door down. "Why is the door locked," he asked angrily that he had to kick it down._

"_To keep little kids out," he said facing the back of the couch._

"_What?"_

"_I don't know, these little girls came in here. Fuck, I don't know what the hell they wanted. The blue haired one kinda reminded me of V. I think that was Bulla. I don't ever see her. I don't even know who the other two were."_

"_I don't know what you are talking about. I know about Bulla, I don't know anything about other two girls. I know that Gohan had a kid with his girlfriend and I think the android and the midget had a kid to."_

"_Maybe that was them."_

"_Most likely. I just came here to make sure you haven't managed to kill yourself yet."_

"_As much as I try it never works. I think I'm taking the wrong direction here."_

"_Well, because of that I'm adding on to the deal. You can keep yourself from cutting, hanging, or anything else you have tried and I might consider not having you drug tested once a month. I would still have to though."_

"_Why are you doing this to me," he asked miserably._

"_Because I'm not going to let you screw yourself up over something that you did. It's not like it was the fist time you ever went on a massacre!"_

"_You and Jesse sound like each other sometimes."_

"_Who?"_

"_One of my personalities."_

"_Oh, never mind then. You need to get up and get out of here kid. Your not helping yourself like this."_

"_What do you care?"_

"_I obviously do. I'm taking time out of my personal life to help fix you."_

"_Am I suppose to be touched or something?"_

_MV got up and slowly walked for the door. Mirai turned his head back. "Say what you will," whispered MV, "I know I was a horrible parent to you in life. I saw a chance for you to have a better life and I took it. I could have been selfish and drug you back with me but instead I tried to give you the better life. It isn't my fault you managed to fuck this one up but I still do what I can to get you back on track." A pang of guilt struck Mirai's heart. It left as quickly as it came and MV shut the door behind him. Mirai turned his head and looked at the door. He got up and walked over to a window and watched MV walk out of the elevator and walk out the door. Mirai picked up an empty bottle and threw it at the door that led into the club and managed to put a nice sized whole in the door. He would have to get that fixed soon._

_(Lost track of time)_

_Raditz stood in front of the door and looked at the whole and the Strawberry Faygo bottle next to his foot. He took a deep breath and walked in. "Hey little half breed," he said happily, "how's it goin?"_

"_Go away," said Mirai._

"_Look, I know we don't talk and I tend to be a little hateful to you-"_

"_A little?! You threw a vicious rabid Pomeranian dog at me and laughed when I had to get a rabbis shot for it!"_

"_Haha, yea, good times." Mirai shook with a look of disgust on his face. "But I'm not here to remanice with you."_

"_Good, get out."_

"_I'm here to tell you to not just sit around and let this happen." Mirai looked up with interest. "You need to hunt his ass down and fuck him up like you did that crowed of people ten years!"_

"_You're an asshole!"  
"Glad I could help," he said as he got up and walked out._

_(2:00 that afternoon)_

"_Hey in there," said King, "open the door."_

"_No," said Mirai, "get out of my club!"_

"_It's technically not your club right now. Besides, the current owner says he couldn't care less if we came over here."_

"_Is that why all you fuckers are coming in and out of here!"_

"_That is why they aren't leaving unless they want to. Besides, I'm here to help!"_

"_No," he said, "I don't want your help!"_

"_Well, I don't want to help but your mother sent me over here!"_

"_Then pretend like you helped and leave me."_

"_What am I going to tell her? I gave you a puppy and it cheered you up a little but not enough to get you out of bed?"_

"_No, I hate dogs!"_

_King thought about this and grabbed the puppy at his ankles and left for the pet store. He traded it in for a baby monkey and came back. "Okay I came back with another excuse! How about a baby monkey? You kids like monkeys these days right?"_

"_Are you trying to insult me you dick!?"_

_King growled and traded the monkey in again for a parrot. He came back and again yelled threw the door. "How about a nice bird?"_

"_To damn noise!"_

_King traded the bird in for a rabbit._

"_Oh let me guess," said Mirai as King announced a new idea, "a bunny this time?"_

"_No," snapped King, "how about I say I kicked your ass and broke both of your legs so you can't get off that couch!"_

"_No thanks," he shouted. King left and got a fat grey cat._

"_How about a cat?"_

"_Okay but don't tell her it was a scrawny cat or she wont by it."_

"_How about a fat cat!"_

"_Yea, that will work."_

"_Then come get the damned cat!"_

"_What?"_

"_Are you daft? Here I'll just try and push it threw the whole in your door." King tried to shove the cat in but it was just to fat. Mirai felt sorry for the cat so walked over and opened the door and grabbed the cat from King who looked ready to shove the cat threw the door._

"_Thank you, I'm not getting out of here but thanks, it makes me feel a little better."_

"_I hope so; do you have any idea how hard it was carrying that stupid cat around?"_

"_I don't want to know. Good God, how much does it eat?"_

"_Well the lady at the pet store suggested a cat feeder," said King._

"_Yea, no shit," said Mirai, "do you wanna, I don't know, come in or whatever?"_

"_No," he said._

"_Good, I didn't want you in here," said Mirai relieved._

"_Oh good," said King also relieved, "I was afraid you would start wanting to be my friend or something."_

"_Oh no," said Mirai. He shut the door and King left._

_(later after 3)_

_Goten came bouncing in happily. "Hey man," he said, grabbing a chair and sitting down, "how's it hangin'?"_

"_Is there a sign on my door that says 'come in' or something?"_

"_Please, there isn't much of a door there anyway," said Goten. Mirai took a look at the boy a year older the him now. He wore a school football jacket with a giant O patch on it, a white shirt, black jeans, and Michael Jordan basketball shoes. What a jock he grew into. Trunks wasn't much better. He tend to get his clothes from Abercrombie, actually, Trunks was more guy prep then jock. Different clique same social group._

"_What are you going to tell me, 'get out of here'. 'take a walk', 'give life another chance'?"_

"_In a nut shell, yes, come on. Mr. Scary Goth, get a little motive. Come on out and play football with me and Trunks!"_

"_Okay you have basketball shoes, you play basketball for the school, but you're playing football?"_

"_Basketball season doesn't start until later. Until then I'm playing football."_

"_Okay, get out," said Mirai. He got up and grabbed Goten by the neck of the jacket and shoved him threw the door._

"_Oh, come on," said Goten, "don't be so anti-social!" Mirai opened the door and shoved him out. Goten grabbed the rails of the cat walk to center himself and looked at Mirai._

"_No, Goten, I am anti-social. It is the way I am especially right now. What do you even care. You don't even like me!"_

"_Look, I'm just a little uneasy about two guys and all."_

"_Your homophobic, I got it! Now if you don't mind, let the phobia take over, and beat it!" He slammed the door causing the frame to be damaged. _Great_ though Mirai _now it will never shut right.

Well,_ said Mira _who's fault is that?

What do you want?

That pretty guy you just threw out.

Forget it Mira.

_(The next morning)_

_Trunks had heard a few stories about the fear of coming back here. Particularly from Goku. He was to traumatized to talk about what happened. Trunks walked in and saw Mirai. Mirai looked over at the next intruder. "Oh no," he said, "not you to!"_

"_No," said Trunks, "I'm just gonna hang out. I'm not here to tell you what to d,o or buy you off, or suggest you come hang out with me and my friends." Mirai was a little taken aback. He looked over and watched Trunks sit down. He wore holey blue faded jeans, a green shirt that said 'pinch me and i'll punch you' and a plain black hoodie. They sat in silence for a long moment._

"_You want something to drink," suggested Mirai._

"_What do you have?"_

_Mirai walked over toward his refrigerator and opened it. "Water, raspberry tea, peach faygo, a bottle of white tea FUZE, regular sun tea and blood."_

"_Any sugar in the tea?"_

"_Fuck man, you know I hate sweet tea," said Mirai._

"_Get me a tea and sure," said Trunks laughing._

_Mirai smiled at got him a cup of tea and put two spoons of sugar in it. He grabbed himself the bottle of FUZE and walked back. He switched the TV on. 10 things I hate about You was on. Mirai changed it and There is something About Mary on Comedy Central was on. He changed it again to HBO. I Love You To Death was on. Mirai flipped threw the channels. Soon he stopped. An old black and white movie was on. A man was leaving on a train and the woman was begging him not to go. He told her he was sorry but he couldn't live the lie anymore. "Wow," said Mirai, "I get TVLAND now."_

"_Yea," said Trunks, "we don't have TVLAND."_

"_I don't have cable, just regular TV."_

"_Oh, well we do. Maybe it isn't on cable."_

"_Maybe, did you look?"_

"_Not really. I once caught an episode of I Dream of Jeannie. That might have been TVLAND."_

"_Yea, I think that was TVLAND."_

"_Ah, I guess I have it then."_

"_Guess so."_

"_You know," said Trunks, "that girl really should chase after him."_

"_Yea, why's that?"_

"_She might regret it if she didn't try. You know she goes there an tells the guy that she doesn't want him to leave and when he says he is tired of living a lie she just accepts it and he leaves. There was no real fight for him. It's unsatisfying and they will both regret it the rest of their lives."_

"_Or they will get over it and live their lives."_

"_What, you mean like you are right now," asked Trunks with a Vegeta like smirk._

"_Oh haha, very funny. What ever happened between you and Melody Mr. Self righteous Love Guru?"_

"_I slept with her, broke up, and got a new girlfriend."_

"_That fast?"_

"_Yea," he said._

"_Man that shit isn't healthy. You have no commitment to anyone."_

"_What, your any better? Please, you love this guy, then you sleep with several other guys and girls, then when he tells you that he can't live like that anymore you just let him go."_

"_Oh fuck you, jackass, at least I'm not jumping to any relationship right now."_

"_I'm not gonna touch that one," said Trunks, looking back at the TV._

"_What is that suppose to mean," asked Mirai with a smile._

"_Like I said, I'm not here to tell you what to do, just hang out with you." Mirai turned to the TV as well and watched as the I Love Lucy show started. "You know they should have divorced by now."_

"_Yea, no shit. She spends all day at home even though she wants a real life and he goes out and plays at his stupid club and says that she can't help with the show."_

"_Yea," said Mirai, "she has plenty of talent."_

"_Yea," agreed Trunks, "she could be like a strip tease or something."_

"_Shit, I would hire her!"_

"_Hell, I would tip her!"_

"_Fuck yea!"_

"_Just one problem," said Trunks, "she's married and she has a kid."_

"_Oh yea, she would be like 'I can't work tonight, my babysitter called in sick'," said Mirai imitating Lucy's voice._

"_But you know," said Trunks, "at least she hasn't left him. He would be all 'Lucy, I love you don't leave'."_

"_Yea and she would be like 'Ricky I want to live!'." Both the boys laughed and Mirai smiled at Trunks. "You know, you are very good."_

"_What do you mean," asked Trunks still watching the TV._

"_This play between the lines shit. I almost thought you were really just hear to hang out."_

"_Oh, no I was, I just figured I would give it a shot. I really wasn't going to but then we started watching the end of the movie and thought 'what the hell' so I went for it."_

"_Yea, it almost tempts me to go after him."_

"_Almost?"_

"_Yea I just don't know where he is."_

"_Hey, don't you vampires have like spies or something that you can get to stalk people or some shit?"_

"_Yea we do, where the fuck did you come up with that?"_

"_Charlies Angle's last night."_

"_What? Charlie's Angle's was on?"_

"_Well the old one was," said Trunks. Mirai lifted a brow and stared at him. "What, I took my date home last night and we watched it together."_

"_Man, if your not careful you could end up like me."_

"_Yea, only difference is I would be making more money and I would inherit an entire company."_

"_You're excited about doing that?"_

"_Yea, are you kidding me? I love math, science, inventing, and all that good stuff."_

"_You would be a master of the universe, top of the tower fat cat so you can make a capsule to put worthless shit it."_

"_Better to the be man then work for the man."_

"_Hey, man, I owned my own night club, I was the man. Now I'm just the guy who lives in his fathers night club until I can come back two months clean."_

"_Yea no shit."_

"_But seriously man, your about to become just like me. Well except for the mentally insane, psychotic, vampire freakish part."_

"_Yea," said Trunks as he finished off his sweet tea, "you know dad said the same thing. That's why he swung me by here the other day."_

"_Yea I figured as much."_

"_Well, this has been fun and all but I really must be going. I have to get my homework done cause dad will kill me if I wont, well if mom doesn't get there first, see ya."_

"_Later man."_

You know Trunks _came Yamma's voice _He has a point.

Are you going to give me a job now or are you going to just fuck with my head.

No I'm going to give you a job. Your job is to think about what Trunks just said and how much sense it is.

What? That It is better to own CC then work for them?

No you nitwit! About chasing after the one you love.

I'm not going to take love advice from an 18 year old pimp who can't keep his own shit together!

Well you don't have to take his advice, just think about it!

_Yamma's voice went away. Mirai sat there watching the ending of I Love Lucy._

So there Mirai was now still in bed later that day thinking about Jennet coming over. No, he had to go get Terry! He got up and ran out to find a sewer entrance to talk to the nosfearatue.

……………………………………………………….

Thanks Shahi and SiriusRulez for the awesome advice!


	8. Where's Waldo?

Okay I'm back with an update. At least you guys aren't waiting as long as the cowboy bebop bunch, I still haven't updated that story but I will someday. So tell me what you think and give me some ideas.

Chapter 8

Mirai walked into the sewers and found what he was looking for, the staircase that led to the bottom. He had to make his way from West City to Hollywood. If anyplace in California was scary it was Hollywood. You could get mugged or murdered at any moment. Some of the real weirdo's walked around at night time and night time was the only time you could find the Nosfearatue. As hideous creatures they avoided light for the sake of the masquerade. Revealing themselves to the world was a good way to the fact that vampires exist and it was a one way ticket to the chop block. If one myth of vampires was true, it was that chopping off the head was an effective way to dust them.

Garlic wouldn't hurt, actually Mirai and MV both liked eating garlic on pizza, that's why they went to Papagino's for pizza, they put garlic on the pepperonis as well as the rest of it (Papagino's is the shit!). Stake in the heart would only paralyze a vampire, not a good way to be but it wouldn't kill them. Cross, Mirai had often been tempted to shove the cross up the sorry fucker's ass that pulled one on him. He hated that stereotype, it was annoying, he actually owned a crucifix. It wasn't blasphemous to be a religious vampire, the killing and torture is what got vampires into hell. A bullet was painful but not deadly, unless it was a shot to the head, which was a real pain in the ass if it didn't kill you.

Mirai opened the door and walked down the stares quietly while shutting the door behind him. There was no light on so he had to be very careful where he stepped. Mirai, not realizing how long the stares were, tripped and fell over twenty steps down the stairwell.

"Back, side, head, neck, spleen, OUCH!" Mirai rubbed the back of his poor head and whimpered a bit. "Who the hell doesn't put a light in a twenty step stairwell!?"

Mirai slowly got up and walked forward running into a steal door breaking his nose. "For the love of God, what the hell?!" He shoved his nose back in place with a yelp and opened the door. He stepped forward and got a nasty surprise. He stepped in running sewer water. "Okay, Terry is worth it, so just find the dry sidewalk and start walking." As much as he told himself this he wasn't buying it. He climbed up on the dry sidewalk and began following the signs that said 'Do Not Enter' and 'No Trespassing' and 'Danger'. He figured the nosfearatue would put them up in hopes of luring victims in or keeping them away. He slipped on something slimy and fell down the dark tunnel in front of him that was like a slide. He cried out as he slipped down the slippery slope and hit the bottom. He stood up and slipped back on the slimy ground. On his second attempted he started to walk and began slipping forward into a brick way. A deliciously sweet taste filled his mouth. He spat out the liquid and hard a small ticking noise. He reached his filthy finger into the back of his mouth and felt that one of his wisdom teeth had been knocked out. Mirai sighed in defeat.

"I hate this place," he wined. He followed the signs and a red stream of lights like the Chili's chili pepper lights they had hanging in their restaurant. Mirai followed them and came to a catwalk bridge. He walked over it and found two tunnels. One had a small 'Millers Light' sign that was lighting up and one had a broken computer sitting on a brown leather couch that was a little torn up. He chose to follow the one with the TV. He came across two more tunnels and turned around to go back only to see two behind him. He chose the opposite one only to find that it was the 'Miller Light' tunnel. He just shrugged and went back and chose one of the two tunnels. Deeper into the underground cave were doors. Some from hospitals, some bathroom doors, some house doors, any kind of door you could think of. Mirai continued down the tunnel of doors and light up signs. He tripped over a 'Lucky Star Hotel' sign and fell on the ground. He turned over and looked at his leg and saw a bruise was forming. He shook his head and stood up.

He walked own the tunnels until he came to double red doors with green Chinese style Buddha on it. He opened the door and saw a dinning room set up. It had a long table with six chairs on either side and two on either end. There was a grandfather clock on one side of the small cave and a side table next to Mirai with a dead flower in a cracked flower pot next to him. At one end of the table was a dead body in a tux. On the right was a dead woman in a white dress next to another dead woman in a blue dress. On the left were two small corpses. One had on a blue sailor outfit like those ones you see in the Donald duck cartoons and one had on a little pink dress.

"Hey boss," said a spooky hissing voice, "I don't remember seeing you on the invitation list." He had an accent that reminded Mirai of old mob members from Boston.

"Gary," Mirai called out, "Is that you?"

"The question isn't 'Am I Gary' the question is 'Who are you'."

"I'm Trunks Vegeta Briefs," said Mirai looking around for were the voice was coming from.

"Oh yes, the primogen's kooky compadre and son am I right?"

"With all do respect, primogen, he is not really my friend."

"Oh, ho, I wouldn't say you two weren't friends," he said, "you look out for one another, don't you?"

"For a price," agreed Mirai.

"But doesn't friendship come with a price?"

"I guess."

"Now what do you want?"

"You already know what I want," said Mirai, "why are you asking?"

"Because I like the sound of my own voice. Yes I know why you are here. One of my boys have been looking out for you in exchange for some, hehe, -he made a sound like one would when looking at a delicious looking meal- juicy gossip. He tells me everything that goes on with you, and I must say, you get around more then Mae West. He even knew about the suggestion you were given by the Trunks who belongs here. So come on, tell me yourself."

"I'm here looking for Terry," he said.

"Oh yes, Terry, the little run away martyr."

"What do you mean, martyr?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?"

"Why don't you come out and show yourself so we can continue this conversation."

"Are you sure you want me to do that boss? I'm the thing nightmares are made of; do you really want my face haunting your conscience?"

"My conscience haunts me enough already."

"So I've heard. I must say, hearing about you is better then 'Day's of Our Lives'. Why is it that you beat yourself up over something you have no control over?"

"You know, everyone has been asking me that same question."

"I know, again, I just like the sound of my own voice."

"Come out."

"Alright –a cloud of smoke appeared and the ugly Gary showed up out of it- BOO! Ha-ha, gave you a shock."

"A bit, yes, I don't like how you guys can turn invisible."

"Why not, you crazy malkavians can?"

"How crazy do you think I am?"

"How crazy do _you_ think you are? I could be a figment of your imagination; maybe you got one of those psychoses that are so common among your clan. Maybe you are nuttier then a Baby Ruth bar! Hahaha."

"Or maybe I'm so psychotic I'm a little bit psychopathic."

"Alright, alright, boss. No need to get violent. What is it that you are willing to offer in exchange for our services?"

"What do you want?"

"What indeed! –His voice turned angry and impatient- Come on boy, you know the answers! You have the inner eye; you know the answers to most everything! –his voice was again calm and pleasant- So use that crazy noodle of yours and answer your question."

"You want answers?"

"Exactly! Oh you are a bright one!"

"Answers to what, exactly?"

"Answers to the riddle, where is Waldo?"

"In the lab basement locked up in a reinforced cage, where else?"

"Can you go point him out and send him our way? I sent him to the Exodus Labs for a little spy work and he hasn't called. It's breaking my heart and I'm a little lonely. Bring my boy back and you have my full attention." Mirai thought about it and nodded. "Now, you up for a trip to Chinatown?"

"What, you mean that piss poor copy here in California?"

"I would do this myself but I have a bit of a record, don't go mentioning my name or you just might get lynched. Heeheehee, so boss, you going or what?"

"Point the way and I will point out Waldo."

"At a boy boss!"

Mirai left the way he came and decided he might need some help. Who from, he didn't really know. Then he thought of the other two boys, they were so willing to help him with is problem, well now they could help.

…………………………………………………………………….

Sorry the chapter was so short guys but I'm feelin' a little sick and need some rest, I may even put up a second update

Next:

Mirai tries to talk Trunks and Goten into helping him out. King, Bardock, and Vegeta end up having to come along for the trip because of Bulma.

See ya soon children P


	9. Chinatown Blues

SUNDAY SUNDAY SUNDAY! WE'LL SELL YOU THE WHOLE SEAT YOU'LL ONLY NEED THE EDGE!!!

Heehee shahi you read my mind. I planned on bringing back some old enemies to make the chase a little more interesting. As depressing as it is, only a couple of the vampire clans have hightened sense, if everyone did it would make the game to easy. The Nosfearatue can see in the dark and sense when a vampire is near by. Nosfearatue rock like that .

SiriusRulz still didn't get the email give it another try k

Goku why not do the disclaimer today?

Goku: Science…to much…TO MUCH (breaks down crying like a little girl)

Me: 0.o

MV: Kakarot you're an idiot! Daughteralucard doesn't own anything except Salem. Everything else is owned by someone else.

Me: and a new marylin manson shirt

MV: Shut up and write the chapter

Me; your not the boss of me!!

Chapter 9

Mirai stood outside the large building. He looked around, what MV saw in L.A. kami only knows. He rather liked West City. Where he lived was the least of his problems, he was headed to Chinatown and he had to make sure he wasn't going to get killed by a sec worse then the Camarilla or the Anarch. He was going to enter territory of the very much hated Kuie-jin. Vampires of the East, they were called. It was a misnomer though. Mirai had no idea what those Asian demons where but they were not vampires.

True it was also up for bid to the kindred but Mirai would have rather avoided it until. He took a breath and walked into the tower like building turning invisible before opening the door so as to avoid the security guard. He walked over to the elevator and went up to the penthouse level. He walked out and sat in the waiting room. A couple minutes flew by and the doors opened. Mirai waited for the local primogen to come out. Mirai had always wondered what it was they were always meeting about. He walked in before the door closed and stood in front of MV.

"You know I can still sense your ki don't you," asked MV tonelessly.

"Yes," said Mirai reappearing, "but your security can't."

"Yea good point," he said looking up from a document he was looking over, "kind of makes him useless."

"I guess," said Mirai. He sat down in the chair across from the desk. "Oh guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"If I throw a stick you will go after it and go away?"

"No," said Mirai irately, "I'm headed to Chinatown."

"I don't want to here anything about Chinatown be it New York or California!"

"It's the one in California," said Mirai monotone.

"I don't give a shit, I hate any and all Chinatowns. What is with you people and wanting territory in a Chinatown!" They sat in silence for a moment then something dawned on MV. "Wait, Chinatown, California?"

"That's what I said."

"ARE YOU NUTS," yelled Vegeta as he jumped to his feat, "YOU DO RELIZE THAT THE KUIE-JIN ARE THERE!?"  
"Yes, come down."

"I WILL NOT! YOU WILL NOT STEP FOOT IN CHINATOWN UNTIL THOSE CHINESE FUCKS ARE GONE!"  
"How else am I suppose to find Waldo?"

"WHO!?"

"Waldo, you know, where's Waldo?" MV looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING AND THAT IS FINAL!"

"Good luck stopping me," said Mirai as he got up and walked away. Next thing he knew he was hit by something very hard and he ended up crashing into the wall on the other side of the desk. "Now see," he said, "if I knew you were going to react like such a child I wouldn't have said anything to you and just gone!"

"Oh shut up! You are not going, understand!"

"Well, yes, we do speak the same language!" MV growled and gave him a menacing look. "What is the deal? It's not like I can't defend myself against the Kuie-jin."

"You really don't know that much about the Kuie-jin do you?"

"Well, I'm no expert."

"If they get you in your sleep they will literally suck the life out of you."

"Well I don't plan on sleeping while I'm there."

"You will if they hit you with a hypnosis syndrome."

"A what?"

"Kuie-jin have a power called the Hypnosis syndrome that puts you to sleep. It's how they hunt."

"Wow, so I will just avoid Kuie-jin all together."

"Oh dear kami help you, you foolish child." Mirai got up and headed for the door only to be slammed and pinned to it. His belly and chest were knocked so violently that he had the wind knocked out of him. MV hissed into his ear, "I better not find out you have been poking around Chinatown or you will regret the day you ever heard of it."

"Yea, okay, whatever," said Mirai. MV let him go and Mirai turned himself invisible and walked out. What a pain in the ass that was, so much for protection. He walked out the front and became visible again. He walked down the street toward the middle of nowhere and shot into the sky careful to suppress his ki. Of course MV is going to find this suspicious but he would have no proof he was in Chinatown…right?

………………………………………………………………………..

MV picked up the phone the moment he saw Mirai leave the building. "Hey, follow him and tell me if he is hanging around Chinatown." He hung up the phone and went back to work. About ten minutes later he got a call. He picked up the phone and the Nosfearatue reported that he could no longer follow the malkavian because he took flight. "Grab a bus or a cab then! My god, it is like 25 miles from here!" He slammed the phone back down and left. He needed to blow off some steam and it was still light out so V would be training right now.

…………………………………………………………….

Goten and Trunks came to CC from school. Goten usually came to CC to study with Trunks. They walked into his room and saw Mirai lying on the bed with the window open. Trunks walked over to him and pulled him off the bed. One of Trunks's biggest peeves was other people on his bed. Mirai just smiled, he remembered when that was one of his peeves. Now a days it irritated him a bit just not enough for him to tell them to get off.

"What are you doing here," asked Trunks.

"You two wanted to help me feel better right?"

"Yea," said Goten, "how do you want us to help?"

"We are going to play a game called Where's Waldo. I already know where he is, the problem is getting a hold of him."

"You want us to help you save some guy named Waldo," asked Trunks.

"I don't know if that is his name," said Mirai, "but in a nutshell, yes, yes I do."  
"Cool," said Goten, "sounds fun!"

"Yea," said Trunks, "what's the catch?"

"Well, that isn't the only thing we are doing. We are going to save the missing mystery man, then we are going to get a location from the most terrifying looking vampire you have ever seen, then we are going to go to that location, talk to Terry, and hopefully get him back!"

"So wait," said Trunks, "this is a rescue mission so we can find your boyfriend who left you?"

"Well, yes."

"So what is this Waldo guy," asked Goten.

"Also some fugly monster whose face will traumatize you for the rest of your days."

"Cool," said the two boys at the same time.

"Lets do it," said Trunks.

"Yea, right now," said Goten excitedly.

"Great, to make it all the more interesting, this requires us to run away for a few days…"

"What," yelled Goten.

"What, you afraid to run away from home," teased Trunks.

"Dude, shut up, you know what my mom is like!"

"Yea, you also know what Bulma and Vegeta are like," said Mirai. Goten shifted a bit. He really didn't want to anger his mother, Chichi was the last person in the world you wanted to anger. Then again so were Bulma and Vegeta, both of them. If one wasn't bad enough, two was just horrible for both Trunks and Mirai. He figured his friend and his friends future self were willing to risk that he could to. He nodded, regretting every small motion he just made.

…………………………………………………………………….

Bulma came up from the lab and her mouth watered at the smell of her mothers cooking. "Oh hello dear," said the annoyingly chipper Bunny Briefs, "could you go get the boys upstairs, Vegeta, and MV for me dear?"

"Sure thing mom," she said. She walked up stairs and saw the bedroom was empty. She figured the two had not yet come back but they would when they were hungry. She went down the labs and the GR. She knocked on the door and told them dinner was ready. The door swung open and both Vegeta's walked out looking like they were starving to death. They walked into the dinning room and sat at the table with Dr. Briefs.

"Oh," he said, "the other two not hungry?"

"I dunno," she said, "they weren't upstairs. I think they are still at school." Both Vegeta's attempted to sense out their power levels. They felt something, it just wasn't enough to locate it.

………………………………………………………………………….

"I cannot believe I'm doing this," said Goten, "I feel so guilty yet at the same time so alive!"

"You don't run away much, do you Goten," said Mirai.

"No way he doesn't," laughed Trunks, "his conscience usually stops him from doing anything. This is the most outrageous thing he has ever done!"

"Your kidding!"

"No," said Goten, "he isn't. I can't believe I'm running away with you two."

"Yes we get it," laughed Mirai, "this is the greatest thing you have ever done."

"I remember the fist time I ran away from home," said Trunks, "I was six and I got all the way into town before the cops got a hold of me."

"Oh I know," said Mirai, "Bulma called me freaked out. She wanted to know if I knew where you were and when I told her I didn't she stared screaming at me threw the phone."

"Oh man, you don't think my mom will do that do you," asked Goten now a little worried.

"Yes," said Trunks.

"Lets land, we are gonna take a bus there so we don't use enough energy for them to know where we are," said Mirai. They all three landed and walked to the bus station. They got three tickets to Chinatown and waited for the bus.

………………………………………………………………..

Bulma was growing worried. V and MV went back to training while Bunny and Dr. Briefs went to do whatever it is they do. Bulma sat at the table tapping her foot rapidly. She decided to call Chichi, maybe they were over there. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello," came Chichi's voice.

"Hey Chi," said Bulma, "the boys aren't over at your place are they?"

"No, why, are they lost?"

"I don't know but they haven't come home yet."

"WHAT!? BULMA WE NEED TO FIND THEM!"

"What's going on," asked Goku in the background.

"Our baby is probably lying in a ditch dead somewhere being eaten by rats! Goku, can you sense them?"

"Yea but barely."

"My poor boy is out there somewhere being feasted on by cannibals in Alabama somewhere!"

"Chichi please," cried out Bulma, "if you think all these bad things I'm going to start thinking it and get really freaked out!"

………………………………………………………….

They got on the bus and had a really boring trip. Goten and Mirai both just slept with Trunks looked out the window listening to his iDop (for legal purposes). That was all they did….

When they did arrive it was late at night. They got off the bus and looked around. A man walked up to them. He was Asian, of course, in a black uniform. "You announce presence to Xiou Ming at the Temple," he said. He walked away. They exchanged looks and decided to look for the temple.

It was at the very end of the street they were on. They walked in through the giant red double doors and walked up to the temple. A Chinese woman in a red dress with a golden dragon on it and flat healed boots stood in front of a giant gong. "Welcome," she said, "would you like some tea?"

"No thank you," said Trunks and Goten.

"No," said Mirai a little coldly.

"Ah, a kindred. I can assure you Kindred, I mean you no harm."

"Natural reaction."

"Of course. What brings you to my city?"

"Neng buneng bangmang?"

"Shir"

"women zhao pengyou."

"Is he one of yours?"

"No he is Nosfearatue."

"There was a Nosfearatue that showed up here but he disappeared."

"What about the labs? The labs of the bible?"

"Bible labs? You are malkavian, yes?"

"Yes."

"Your madness gives you away. The Exodus Labs are at the other end of the street."

"Xiexie!"

"Xiexie."

They three left quickly to the other end of the street. "I didn't know you knew Chinese," said Trunks.

"When you have been around as long as me you pick a few things up," said Mirai.

"What were you guys talking about," asked Goten.

"We were discussing our missing friend."

They made it to the end of the street and walked into the giant building. It reminded Mirai of a modern day hospital only less depressing and more official looking. A door at the end of the lobby opened. The three boys didn't know weather to leave or go in, so, naturally, they went in. A screen popped up and a black young guy with white spiky hair popped up. "Hello," he said in a businesslike voice, "Welcome to the Exodus Labs."

"Yea whatever, give us our freak back so we can go," said Mirai.

"Oh, you are looking for the undead one," he asked, "well, step threw that door on the other end and the three of you can begin looking for him."

The three stepped threw the door. The moment they all stepped on the platform it began to rise. They were in a room full of lighbulbs. "Test subjects. The fist step is your resistance to light. Myth says you cannot stand the sunlight so these lights will test that." The lights began to burn bright. The UV lights didn't really affect them. They were turned off.

"Okay," said Goten, "what was that all about?"

"Please step threw the next door for test number 2."

…………………………………………………………………

What is test two? Find out next time on Dragonball Z

(shoots the announcer guy)


	10. A freaky leash to have to lead

(missioin impossible music)

KIMPOSSIBLE!

V: will you shut up and get to killing those three kids!

Me: NO! If those boys die there is no story line you dumbass! I'll kill Pan instead

V: go for it

Me: (sends my evil closet monkey off to kill Pan) MUAHAHAHA now we will never have to read another PxT story ever again!

Pan: don't count on it (shows dead monkey head)

Me: Holy inferiority complex Vegeta, how sad is it that my self esteem is so low I can't even kill a three year old little whore!

V: at least you still have the disclaimer

Me: actually I don't see I can't afford the disclaimer, I'm a po' child! See I pissed off FUNdimation and they cut my budget. Now the graphics are cheep looking, its in black and white, we can't have a disclaimer, and we have to use the ocean dub voices.

V: DAMN YOU!

Shahi, I'm not really sure how many Chinatowns there are. I have been to the one in California and in New York. The one in New York is more Chinese looking. I have never been to Canada before.

Chapter 10

MV growled in frustration when the nosfearatue reported that Mirai was not only in Chinatown, but he drug Goten and Trunks along for the ride. He hung up the phone and relaxed to sense out the ki's. A sudden feel of panic came over him when he couldn't feel out their ki's. Could the Kuie-jin have gotten them?

He got up and flew out the window to West City. California people had seen to much to really care about people flying around. Hell dimensions, people they assume only think they are vampires. If there was anyplace to be a vampire, werewolf, or crazy psychopathic ex space pirate terrorist, it was California (does that really surprise you?).

He arrived at CC about 4 in the morning just as he had suspected, Bulma was still up by the phone, Dr. Briefs and Bunny were in the livingroom crashing, and Vegeta was asleep on the table. Bulma stood up when he walked in. "Vegeta," she said, "Trunks and Goten are gone and we don't known where they are, Chichi and Goku don't know, I don't know what to do."

"I have a general idea where they are," said MV. King, Nappa, Bardock, Goku, Gohan, Raditz, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Azia came in.

"None of us had any luck," said Nappa. V, Doc, and Bunny got up to find out the latest.

"Vegeta, you just said you had a general idea," asked Bulma. All eyes were on MV. He looked at everyone and told them that one of his sorces spotted the boys in Chinatown California but he couldn't sense out their ki's. Chichi came busting threw the door loudly waking everyone up fully.

"Alright," she said, "lets go get our kids!"

"Chichi," said Bulma panicky, "your armed to the teeth in bullets and guns, and is that an automatic rifle? How did you get here anyway, Goku left you at home!"

"Bulma, dear, we have more important things to worry about. Some cannibal asshole has our sons!"

…………………………………………………………………..

The thin metal door opened. The three boys walked in only to see a series of beams moving left to right. The next one moved up and down. Mirai crouched as low as he could. The other two followed suit. The walked over to the first beam and one at a time jumped over it.

Goten jumped a little to far and almost hit a beam. A strand of his hair hit the beam and split it clean in half. The lucky teen whimpered a bit as his friend pulled him back. "Thanks Trunks," he said.

"No problem," responded Trunks.

"Okay guys," said Mirai, "no touching the beams for safety reasons."

"Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times and do not stand at anytime during the ride," said Trunks imitating a flight attendant woman. The other two chuckled a bit and put their heads back in the game. Mirai waited until the beam was in perfect place and crawled under it quickly. "Hey I have an idea."

"What," asked Mirai and Goten.

"Crawl on our bellies. That way we can just slip threw." Trunks got on his belly and crawled military style across the long deadly corridor. The other two did as they were suggested right behind him.

"Brilliant," said the young black man, "it appears that as a group these creatures work well and plan together.

"What is this fuck going on about," grumbled Mirai.

"I think he thinks we are undead," said Goten. Mirai nodded in agreement.

"Please proceed into the next room."

The filthy steel door opened and the three walked into the next door.

……………………………………………………..

They all landed in Chinatown and an asian man in a black suit walked up to them. "You 12 are new face. Go see Xiao Ming at Temple at end of street." Goku and Raditz exchanged looks. They all walked down the street looking around. A store called the White Cloud caught Bulma and Chichi's eye.

"Hey, you guys go ahead," said Bulma, "Chi and I are going shopping."

"Behave guys," said Chichi. They waved the guys goodbye and left. They walked a little down the street and saw a noodle shop. Raditz and Bardock's stomach growled.

"Hey we're hungry, tell use what you find out," said Raditz. The two saiyans left the group.

"You know," said Nappa, "I'm going back for noodles"

A little down the way and Yamcha saw a fortune teller. "Hey check it out, lets go get our fortune read!"

"No way," snapped MV.

"It's a waist of time," said V.

"King, Azia, lets go get our fortunes told, they can be all business if they want to. Goku, Gohan, you two coming?"

"No," said Gohan, "I kinda wanna be in and out."

"Yea me to," said Goku.

"Alright, suit yourself," said Azia.

"I don't want my forune read," snapped King.

"yea, but if they guy is some crazy abnormally strong psychopath we don't have to fight it," said Yamcha.

"I can live with that," said King happily.

…………………………Elsewhere in Hell……………….

"Alright," said Frieza, "got the plan?"

"Wait, wait, wait," said Cell, "tell me about the guy who thought you were a woman again!"

"Will you just shut up about that!"

"No need for aggression," said Kold, "after all, that voice and make up, anyone could have mistaken you for a woman." Both villans cracked up laughing uncontrollingly.

"Yea, laugh it up you jackass's!"

"Okay," said Cell. They both cracked up again.

"Fuck you two, I could escape hell by myself! I did it once I can do it again!"

"Yea, and just like last time, Yamma is gonna send his crossdressing bounty hunter after you to send you back here," said Kold.

"Whatever," snapped Frieza, "I could have killed him if I wanted to. Besides, he didn't even kill me, that monkey Vegeta did."

"Wasn't it the same guy who killed you after Namik exploded," asked Kold. Frieza grumbled and led them to the tear between space and time.

…………………………………………………………

Bulma and Chichi looked around excitedly. "Take a look," said the Chinese owner, "there is something for everyone here."

"Oh, what would you recommend," asked Chichi.

"How about a story," he said. The women shrugged and walked over to the cash regester to hear his story. "There was once a man named Lin who was a thief for hire. He was hired to steal an emerald but when he got it he gained possession, he did not want to give it up. Do you know what happened to Lin?" They shook their heads, "Let's just say greedy eyes are well wanted and it is farming time. Would you be so kind as to pick it up for me ladies?"

"Oh," said Bulma a little freaked, "you want us to get his eyes?"

"I will reward you," he said.

"How about with information," said chichi.

"Certainly. I like you ladies. You know that knowledge is more important then possessions. Now, you will find him in the back room of the noodle shop down the street. Go in, get the eyes, and bring them here."

………………………………………………………….

The three saiyans pigged out at the noodle shop that Bulma and Chichi were headed toward. "You eat much," said a Japanese girls at the counter, "how you pay for?"

"what, you don't want money," asked Bardock.

"You say you have credits, credit no good here." The three saiyans paled. "You wanna pay for in alternative?"

"What did you have in mind," asked Nappa suspiciously.

"My master was killed by evil fish demon. You help me find demon and slay it and I will consider noodles paid for." The saiyans brightened up, if there was one thing they knew it was vengeance. Raditz almost swore he fell in love with her. "Ask Xiao Ming, all must go see her, she would know."

The saiyans nodded and headed for the temple.

…………………………………………………………..

King, Azia, and Yamcha went over to the fortune teller. "You want fortue told," said an angry old man.

"Oh my god," whispered Yamcha, "It's Vegeta in old age." The other two snickered. The old man didn't know this was insulting but didn't want to look stupid taking an insult as a complament so stood emotionless.

"Oh dear Kami your right," said King looking at the way the old man crossed his arms indifferently.

"If I insult you are you going to kill me," asked Azia.

"Ooo tough guys picking on old man! Tell you what tough guys, you show me just how tough you are and I will pay you!"

"Wow," said King, "you are paying us to kick your ass? You have just as much pride as my son, that's for damn sure, not as smart as he is though."

"Not me, jackass, my friend. Would you believe I was hitman for mafia! Ji Wen Ja and me work well together and saved up money. Son of a bitch betrayed me! I want you 'bad asses' to go kill him and don't worry, it wont be to hard for you children, he drunk at Red Dragon restaurant all the time."

They left the very Vegeta like man to go find his friend. "I don't know," said Yamcha, "I'm not to keen on killing him."

"That old fool challenged us and we cannot put it down," shouted King.

"He was a hitman, he killed people for a living," said Azia, "would you really want to let a man like that live?"

"Yea, I see your point," said Yamcha. They came to a big restaurant and opened the door. Three men ran out with a girl slung over their shoulder. "Looks like someone is getting lucky," said Yamcha. The others chuckled and walked in. They went to a man in the corner.

"You hand me the money, I give it to you, we walk out as if nothing were going on, got it?"

"Excuse me," asked Azia, "we are not here for whatever it is you are talkingn about….you know you smell like fish!?"

"Yes, my boss Hiyengiokie, is a fish trader here. I'm sorry I thought you were a costumer."

"Yea, okay, we are looking for an old drunk guy," said King.

"Bathroom or bar," said the fishy man. They thanked him and walked into the bathroom.

…………………………………………………

"Yes," said Xiao, "your sons were here. They were asking about the nosfearatue."

"The who," asked Piccolo.

"An ugly vampire," said MV, "thank you and there are more of us, they just ran off to waist time."

"Understood, and I personally welcome you all to operate as you wish in my city."

The five nodded and walked out. They walked down the other side of the street where the Exodux Labs where and walked in. They saw sat in the waiting room.

……………………………………………………………

Bulma and Chichi walked into the noodle shop and asked the pretty Japanese girl about her freezer. She let them in the back. They went to the freezer and opened it. A dead body was lying on the ground. Bulma and Chichi turned the body over and saw the man lying there with his eyes wide open. "Oh good," said Bulma, "he prepared for us."

"yea," said Chichi, "one less thing for us to do….Well, what are you waiting for bulma, take his eyes!"

"What?! No way, you take them!"

"No, I have more respect for the dead then you!"

"How dare you?! I have plenty respect for the dead."

"Bulma, dear, you made out with Yamcha in a graveyard on top of a grave on fourth of July while the fireworks were going off."

"Chichi! The grave was the only place not over crowded and fireworks were going off, it was perfect!"

"On a grave?!"

"It's not my fault Jason Brimm was there!"  
"What ever you take the eyes out!"

"Why me?"

"We just discussed it."

"You are not my mother chichi."

"Close your trap and take the eyes young lady!"

"Fine, but only because I want to!"

"Mommy loves you, now cut them out."

………………………………………………….

"I let him operate in my city. I am not responsible for what it is he does," said Ming.

"We just need to know where he is so we can kill him," said Nappa.

"Well, his assistant works in the Red Dragon."

"Thank you," said Bardock.

………………………………………………………

King, Azia, and Yamcha walked into the bathroom. They walked down the ailse looking for the drunk.

"What you doing here," asked an old voice. They turned around and came face to face with a drunk Chinese.

"Are you Ji Wen Ja," asked Yamcha.

"Yea, you hear of me and my friend Lu Fang? We were hitman till he betrayed me. Hey, you kill Lu Fang and get key to money I give you 20!" The three exchanged looks.

"Um we'll be back in a bit," said King. They left the bathroom and walked down the street. "Hey, Fang, your friend just offered 20 of his money to kill you."

"Ha! I give you 50!" They ran back to the drunk who offered them 80. They went to the noodle shop and bought a cup. They walked down to Tzeng's in hope of finndingn poison. What better place then an herb shop?

"Welcome," said the general behind the counter, "this is Tzeng's Herb shop, I am General…erm…Mr. Tzeng, American citizen, I was no in military ever!"

"Yea, nevermind you scream Chinese military,' said Azia, "now we need poison."

"Did you try diplomacy?"

"We aren't really diplomatic people," said King.

"Then I recommend, this," he said, "tasteless, non sent, and its invisible." They bought the poison and put it in the soup. They walked down the street and gave it to Fang. He accept it, ate it, and died from 'natural causes'. They took the key, brought it to the drunk, and got their money.

"We should really meet up with the others at the labs," said King.

"Yea, good idea," said Yamcha. They left the scene for the Exodus labs where they sat in the waiting room with MV, V, Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan.

…………………………………………………..

"Okay," said Bulma, "we have the eyes now lets get out of here." The two women walked out of the freezer back to the White Cloud.

"Ladies, how could I ever repay you!"

"How about with information. Three boys came here yesterday and disappeared," said Chichi, "what do you know."

"Was one of them a dark looking boy, one a jock, and the other a prep looking for a friend?"

"That is what we hear," said Bulma.

"I will give you have the information now and the other half when you do one more favor for me. The man who has them is scientist named Mr. Mandarin. He does expiramence on unusual people."

"Where is he," demanded Chichi.

"Let me first tell you a story. A man asked me to find a bad luck farmer. He bought a Bad Luck Talisman that needs to be put in a locker at the Lotus Flower in the bottom sauna with a black spot on it." He handed them the Talisman and went into the bathroom. Bulma and Chichi looked at the talisman. They looked at each other and shrugged, at least no one was loosing eyes this time.

……………………………………………………..

Next time:

Frieza, Cell, and Kold are stuck playing hero and it's enough to make you sick.

Trunks, Mirai, and Goten go to stage 3

The Bad Luck Talisman is bad luck for the ladies

Nappa, Bardock, Raditz, and the Japanese girl vs. Hungiyokie

Raditz gets a date with the teenager Japanese girl (cradle robber!)


	11. Escapade!

Wow I forgot all about posting stuff online. I didn't realize it had been three or four pages sense I last updated. Well I partied all weekend, you guys can't blame me for that, and I have been trying to update on my other story. Don't worry bebop fans I will update soon as I have session 2 ready, which isn't now.

Shahi and siriusrulez, thank you for R&R of course but M&M's are better, I love the chocolately goodness XD

My budget is still cut so again no disclaimer, good voices, or good graphics

Chapter 11

Nappa, Bardock, and Radditz arrived at the Red Dragon restaurant. They saw a young man sitting in the corner. They walked up to him and he stood up. "You hand me the money, I give you the product, we act like we never saw each other, understand?"

"What," the three men asked.

"Sorry, you look like costumers to me. That's the second time tonight I have made that mistake. If you are looking for Ji Wen Ja as well he is likely passed out in the bathroom."

"Who," they asked.

"Oh, can I help you with something else?"

"Are you the assistant to Hengeyokie," asked Bardock.

"Who is asking," he asked.

"Oh," said Radditz, "we are just looking for him. Are you Hengeyokei?"

"Do not accuse me of being Hengeyokei! I may work for him but I don't like him!"

"Sorry," said Nappa, "if you don't like him then why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not," said the assistant coolly, "I'll even tell him where he is."

"Are you aware you smell like fish," asked Nappa.

"He owns the fish mark near the Exodus Labs," said the assistant, ignoring the question, "he will be their."

"Thanks," said Bardock. The three men left down to the noodle shop. They walked in and told the Japanese girl.

"I am Akira," she said, "I forget to introduce myself. We will go catch Hengeyokei!"

"Oh, I'm Bardock, this is Nappa, and Radditz."

"It nice to meet you," she said.

……………...

"If I knew hell was that easy to escape from," said Cell, "I would have done it years ago!"

"Yea, no kidding," said Kold, "why had no one thought to use the Employees Only door to get out?"

"Where are we," asked Freiza. They looked around. Funny symbols were on signs. There was a building with a Giant red dragon and a sign that said Red Dragon on it. "Let us go find out in their." The three villains walked in. A woman in a red dress with a golden dragon was at a short podium using a nail filer on nails that could be fake. She looked up at the freak show that walked in.

"The restaurant is closed," she said with an accent.

"We are not here to eat," demanded Cell, "we are here to find out where we are."

"Right," she said slowly, "would you like to talk to the manager?"

"Yes," said Kold towering over her, "let us talk to your leader!"

"Fine, whatever," she said, "I'll buzz you up. What are your names?"

"I am Lord Freiza!"

"I am the feared Cell!"

"And I am King Kold, ruler of the UNIVERSE!"

"Sir," said the woman, "there is a cross dresser, a nut job, and a mutant bug here to see you."

"What did you say," shouted Cell, "do you know who I am!?"

"A grasshopper?" Before Cell could say something; the wall to their right opened to reveal an elevator with velvet red walls and gold lining.

"You are lucky," hissed Cell, "I have far more important and perfect things to do then waist my time with an imperfect being such as yourself."

"Whatever," she said.

"Why you insignificant human!"

"Buzz off or I will squish you with this news paper."

"Stop playing with the locals," ordered Kold, "let's go." Kold drug Cell into the elevator and pushed the light up 2. They went up and stopped. They walked in to see a room with white walls, wooden floors with white carpet, a funny looking tree that twisted in unusually positions (a bonzi tree), and three walls in the center back of the room with paper walls. They walked over looking for a door.

"Maybe we are suppose to find a door," said Freiza.

"All the sides look alike," said Kold, "where is the door?"

"Lets just walked through the paper, may be that is what we are suppose to do," suggested Cell. The other two just shrugged and they walked through. On the other side was a man at a desk looking devastated. He looked up and saw his visitors were unusual looking but strong looking.

"Help me and I will help you," he said, "save my daughter."

"From who," asked Kold, "where is she?"

"The Tong! I have many enemies and I came here to clean the streets. The Tong where the first gang to go and they have come back and stole my daughter. My contact tells me she is being held at the Lotus Flower. Please, go get her!"

"Right away," said Kold. He grabbed his son and his sons new friend and drug them back into the elevator.

"Um, father," said Frieza after pressing the 1, "may I ask you a question?"

"What," he asked as the doors opened and they walked out.

"Well, why are we bothering?"

"With?"

"A girl," said Frieza a little frustrated, "I thought we came here to kill those bloody saiyans."

"We are, but we need priorities, son, they are important."

"I think what Frieza is trying to say is he really doesn't care about her," said Cell, "and I must agree, who cares? Humans die every day. Why tamper with nature?"

"Exactly," said Frieza.

"Because her old man said he would do anything if we save her." Frieza and Cell still didn't quite get it but shrugged. They walked down the street looking for it. A couple of men in black leather jackets with tigers on the backs walked down an alley. Cell could here their conversation.

"That girl is a real bitch," said on of them.

"You said it," said the second one, "she never shuts up."

"They have the girl," said Cell to the other two, "if we follow them they will lead us to this Lotus Flower."

"Then lets go," said Kold. They followed them and came to a bath house that had a picture of a Lotus flower on it. They stayed hidden in the shadows out of sight. A woman Frieza could almost swear he knew came walking down the alley with a black haired woman. The familiar woman had a slim body with long blue hair. The other was a little shorter and also slim.

They walked into the building. The villains slowly followed them.

………………………………………………

"Excuse me," said Chichi to the half naked girl behind the counter, "we are looking for the lockers."

"Down stares to the basement," she said not even looking up. They thanked the girl and walked down the long messy hall. The tiling was cheap, the wall paper was chipped, the red paint on the arch ways were falling apart. Bulma wanted to die on the spot. Chichi wanted to get in and get out as fast as possible. Kami knows the whoever owned this place had tacky stereotypical taste. The walked down the stare well to the locker room. They found the locker with the black spot on it and put the talisman in it

"Hookers," said an unpleasant voice, "what you hookers think you are doing?!"

Bulma and Chichi turned around to face a man twice their size up and down and left to right.

……………………………………………..

The villains walked in looking for the right room. They busted the first door open. A couple men started shooting at them. Kold blasted them with an energy beam. Next thing they knew, a whole mess of black jacketed gansters were attacking them. They were week, of course, but it was annoying. They killed them all one by one. One man was left alive.

"You," demanded Freiza, "where is the bitch at?"

"What," he asked nervously.

"The bitch! The whore you all kidnapped!"

"What?" Frieza formed an energy ball in his hand and pointed it at him.

"Say 'what' again, I dare you!"

"She is in the next floor down first door to the right," he said frightened.

"The next floor?"

"What?" Frieza let the energy beam go and blast the man away. He got an unapproving look from his father.

"What," he asked offensively.

"Nevermind," said Cell, "let's just get her and go." They walked down the stares to the next floor. They went through the first door and found the girl locked up in the closet.

"Hey," she demanded, "get me out this instant."

"Shut up," said Kold, "we are here to save you."

"So move your lazy asses now or my daddy will have you killed!"

"Bitch, we could just leave your ass in here," threatened Cell.

"Alright, alright, no need to get to sensitive."

"Then shut your mouth," said Kold. He blasted open the door. Cell grabbed the girl and slug her over his shoulder like she were a sack of potatoes. They walked out quickly down the street back to the Red Dragon.

………………………………………….

"Hey," said Radditz, "you're the assistant. What are you doing here?"

"Hahaha I am not really the assistant. I am Hengeyokei, the fish demon, and now that you four are here I don't have to worry about hunting you all down." He turned into a giant fish demon thing. It was like a hammer head shark with arm and legs. Nappa did his signature and knocked the fish demon off his feet. Nappa attacked with his signature move and then Bardock.

Akira jumped into the air and finished off her sensei's killer with one swipe of her Katana sword. She landed and faced them. She walked up to the saiyans and smiled. Radditz felt his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you," she said, "I don't know who you are but you are good people."

"Thanks," said Radditz, "wanna go get a bowl of noodles with me?"

"How about coffee instead," she said smiling. He nodded dumbly and she lead the way leaving the other two left to think.

"Lets go find the others," said Bardock.

"Right behind you," said nappa.

………………………………………………………………………………….

MV read through the latest issue of Cosmo. "I don't get it," he said, "why the hell do they go through so much trouble to get so skinny?"

"Because women are insecure," said Piccolo, "look at this, Kristie Alley. Have you ever seen anyone so sad they tried to make themselves look skinnier by being in a weight loss commercial?"

"You know she doesn't do the Jenny Craig commercials anymore," said Vegeta.

"Oh yea," said Yamcha shocked, "who is doing it now?"

"Isn't it that chick from Chicago," asked Azia.

"Queen Latifa," said everyone else at the same time.

"When did she start that anyway," asked King.

"Pretty recently," said Vegeta.

…………………………………………………………………………

Mirai, Trunks, and Goten stood in the doorway as three machines whirling sharp blades together were driven up and down the room. At the end were three small cages with black boxes in them.

"Any ideas," asked Goten. The first blade machine moved up to the front and the three boys walked into the room. Everything stopped. The three looked around nervously. Suddenly the blade whirled faster and the machines moved them up and down the floor faster.

……………………………………………………………………..

Bulma and Chichi looked at him and crossed their arms. The man lured down over them. Bulma lifted a brow and looked down on the ground. The man looked curiously at what it was Bulma was looking at onto to get a high heel in the face. His head jerked back up and held onto a now broken nose. He cried out in pain. Chichi did a back spin kick and hit him in the neck making him fall to the ground twitching a bit.

The two women ran out in a panic back to the White Cloud. They looked behind them and saw the man running after them. Before he could make it into the street the cops were all over him and arrested him.

"What was that about," asked Chichi.

"Bad luck," said Bulma.

"Bad luck indeed," said a familiar voice. Both girls gave a small scream and looked to see it was only the shop owner. He smiled as the angry man was put in the cop car. "My bad luck farmers. Please come back any time, I could use useful girls such as you two."

"No offence, but I don't think we will be coming back," said Chichi. The owner only laughed. He said he understood and gave them the rest of the info. "So what your saying is our sons are victims to a deranged man who thinks vampires are real at the Exodus Labs."

"He is running inhuman tests on them that could possibly kill a normal human man," asked Bulma.

"Exactly," said the man sorrowfully.

"Oh, will if that's all," said Bulma relieved.

"And here I was worried that they were in real danger," said Chichi. Both women laughed and walked away leaving the man in shock.

……………………………………………………………..

Jump, dodge, jump, move, over and over they tried to avoid the blades. Trunks shot an energy blast at it in hopes to blow it up. It missed the target and hit one of the black boxes. It caused the center blade to explode.

"Did you see that," said Goten as the three stood back to back in the center lane hoping to avoid the blades still.

"Yea, how did you know to do that," asked Mirai.

"My superior intellect I guess," joked Trunks.

"Okay now you sound like dad," said Mirai.

"Do not have an ego Trunks, its unbefitting of a saiyan prince," said Goten in a fake Vegeta voice. The three boys laughed. They shot the last two boxes.

"Excellent," said Mr. Mandarin, "let us proceed. The door opened and then came to a large open room. A man in a blue chemical suite and a cross was cowering in a corner.

"What is this," asked Mirai.

"Myth says you creatures cannot touch the cross. I want to test this." Mirai laughed. He walked up to the man and grabbed the cross. He showed it to Mandarin and threw it to the side. "Impressive, like the last subject they are immune to religious symbolism. Let us see if they can kill in mass numbers of humans."

"What? Kill," asked Goten. A door up on a platforom above the floor opened and twelve men came out with guns. The leader told them to ready, aim, and fire. They all shot at the at once. The demi-saiyans jumped out of the way. Mirai concentrated on his targets and made them all suffer madness. They all witnessed the reaper and died of fear. One man even strangled himself to death. The other two saiyans looked at Mirai with shock, did he seriously just kill these men? They landed on the ground and looked at him fearfully.

"This is not a game. We have to do what we can to stay alive. Even if it means killing, we have to finish the job, so we can get out of here," was all Mirai could say about it.

"You mean for your own selfish reasons," said Trunks, "you just killed twelve men so you can finish this and find Terry."

"Well, I want him back and just standing around letting people shoot at me isn't the way to get him back."

"Isn't this what drove him away," asked Goten. Mirai gave him a blank look. The next metal door opened and Mirai turned to walk through it.

"I never made you come with me," he said quietly. The other two followed him now angry that he had brutally killed innocent people. True they were shooting at them but they were only following orders. The next room was a foot deep in water with electrical probs on the ceiling hitting metal plates on the ground. Goten aimed an energy beam at them and simply blew them up. They walked across the water to the next door. They stood outside a door waiting for it to open in silence.

"Do you even feel sorry for it," asked Trunks coldly.

"No," was Mirai's response.

"But they were innocent," said Goten.

"That may be but our lives were in danger so I killed the danger."

"But you're a vampire," said Goten.

"Vampires are not immortal Goten," said Mirai angrily, "you honestly think I just go around killing on a whim?"

"No," said Trunks also angry, "we didn't think you killed at all."

"Well guess what, I do, I kill when I have to. I don't kill true innocence, only when they throw a hit first. They shot at us so I defended us!" Before anything else could be said the door opened and four tanks were set up blowing fire out of them. Mirai took a step back, fire, why did it always have to be fire?

"How do we get out of this one," asked Trunks.

"I don't know," said Goten, "any ideas Mirai? Mirai? Are you with us?" Mirai was to busy looking in fear at his doom. Goten slapped the vampire who looked at him shocked. The sting brought him back to reality. He was shot out of reality again.

"Shoot, BANG! Fire, death, life, the password is freedom, destroy it all, special x project."

Goten and Trunks thought Mirai had lost his mind. Mirai blinked and looked at them. "I know what to do," said Trunks. He looked at the tank to their left. "Those tanks are holding pressurized oxygen released at a steady flow hitting the fire coming from the torch in front of them. If we destroy one of those tanks it will explode and brake the glass. We can get in, find your friend, and get out."

"Brilliant," said Mirai. He shot an energy beam at a tank and just like Trunks said it blew up breaking through the bullet proof glass.

"God I love science," said Trunks proudly. The three saiyans jumped through the window into the lab. They fought their way threw the crowed and gun shots. Goten and Trunks were careful not to kill anyone, Mirai couldn't have cared less. They found the only door and broke through. Inside looked to be a large garage with boxes stacked up and large garage doors to unload boxes or load them into semi's.

"You may have gotten this far," said Mandarin, "but you will not leave here alive!" He shot Mirai in the stomach. Mirai looked down at the bullet whole then back up at Mandarin.

"Just one problem Mr. Mandarin Chicken, I'm already dead." He fazed in front of the evil dr. and dug his vampire teeth into the smooth neck. The blood pulsed through the veins and into the vampires mouth. The hot liquid slid down Mirai's throat. Blood was his wine, his food, his drug. Yes, his drug. It was the best kind of drug. It didn't really mess him up, but the world around him swirled together, and voices ran through his ear of pain and suffering, and sacrifice, and all those good things that give malkavians warm fuzzies all over.

Trunks and Goten watched as Mirai quickly drained the man of his blood. Goten felt a little sick watching, Trunks felt a little vulnerable. It suddenly occurred to him what vampirism really meant. He had no passion to become vampire, imortalitly did not really appeal to him, but he had always wondered what being a vampire was like. Seeing Mirai in a drugged out euphoric state made it very clear.

To vampires humans made no real difference. They could be family and friends but the hunger for blood would rule over attachment. Mirai did not care that he had killed a room full of men that thought they were bringing an end to something evil, he cared that he was being shot at. He did not care that he was murdering someone in the worst way right now, he cared that he was getting his blood fix. Trunks began to wonder how long before Mirai turned on them.

Mirai finished up and got up. "Lets go find him." The other two nodded and they jumped down to the bottom of the garage. They looked around and saw a door. Next to the door was a glass window that showed the most hideous thing Trunks and Goten had ever seen.

"Is that Waldo," asked Trunks.

"Yep," said Mirai happily, "lets go free him."  
"You sure about that," asked Goten, "he is kind of scary looking. I say we leave him."

"Goten, this is a rescue mission, we can't leave him," said Trunks.

"Yea but-"

"Lets go before the cops decide to do something about it," interrupted Mirai. The three walked over to the door and kicked it open.

"They get you to," asked the Nosfearatue in an Australian accent.

"Sure did," said Mirai, "would you be the missing Waldo?"

"Waldo? Damnit you're a malkavian. I'm trapped and I can't understand a damn thing you are saying. Wait, you two, your not kindred."

"Nope," said Trunks, "we are with Mirai."

"Lets get out of here before we find out what the rest of the prediction I gave earlier was talking about," said Mirai.

"Wait," he said, "we can't leave. We need to get into the system and destroy the evidence!"

"Got it," said Trunks. He and Goten turned around and headed back to the labs. Mirai and the Nosfearatue walked out to find a sewer entrance that was near by.

"Names Barabus by the way, what's yours?"

"Mirai," he said.

"Mirai? Interesting name."

"I have an interesting family."

"That boy who looks like you, is he your twin?"

"Something like that. You sure your sewer entrance was somewhere around here?" An alarm started to go off. Mirai looked around and decided that it was time to get the others and go. They ran to the labs to look for the other two to see what they were doing. Barabus stayed to find the sewer entrance.

……………………………………………………………..

Cell, Frieza, and Kold arrived back at the Red Dragon. "Thank you so much for returning my Kiki to me," said the owner greatfully.

"No problem," said Kold, "now tell us, where are we?"

"Chinatown California," he said.

"Where can we find the saiyans," asked Frieza.

"I have never heard of a saiyan. You might ask Ming Xiao. Everyone new comes to see Ming Xiao. She may know of these saiyans you speak of. She is in the temple." The three villains left to go find Ming Xiao's temple.

………………………………………………………………………..

Bulma, chichi, MV, V, Piccolo, Nappa, Bardock, Goku, Gohan, King, Azia, and Yamcha all sat in the waiting room to find out what happened to the boys. An alarm started going off and the all stood up looking around. "Knowing Trunks, Mirai, and Goten that would be their fault," said V.

"I have no doubt," said MV. They all ran to a door only to have the three teenagers and an ugly guy bust through running away with people shooting at them.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Baradus and Mirai ran back to the labs and saw Mirai hacking into the system and Goten keeping the guards back. "Hey," said Trunks, "I remembered that prediction you gave and figured the password into the computer was freedom and the files I'm suppose to delete are special x projets."

"Bright kine," said Baradus, "hey, maybe one day when you take over your mothers company you will become corrupt and you can become as Nosfearatue. We could use a guy like you."

"Thanks but no thanks. The grill and get up don't interest me."

"Hahaha oh Trunks, you don't decide to be a vampire. Silly boy, thinking we give you choices, the kine just slay me." Trunks turned pale.

"Hey wait, how did you know about me?"

"The Nosfearatue know everything," said Mirai, "now finish the job."

"Done," he said. The three whizzed pass Goten and through the guards. Goten followed. They went threw another door and arrived in a finely polished black tiled room. The ran threw the next door and bust threw it. They unwittingly ran right past everyone else. They ran after then out of the building.

"What the hell Mirai," demanded MV, "I told you to stay away from here!"

"Can we discuss this after we find a place to stop?"

"We aren't 'discussing' anything," he said, "I'm not even going to talk to you I'm going to yell at you!"

"Thanks for the warning!"

……………………………………………………………………………….

Next time:

I'll make up next time as I go

Bye everyone!


	12. Giving in

Alright guys another day another chapter. R&R's are much appreciated!

FUNdimation: (gives budget back) Daughteralucard doesn't own DBZ Akira Toriyama and we do

Me: YAY THE BUDGET IS BACK!!!

Chapter 12

When they made it down the street, unshot, they walked a little down the street before they decided it was time to stop.

"What the hell do you think you are doing," shouted MV, "what part of 'stay out of chinatown' did you not get?"

"The stay out part," said Mirai sarcastically.

"Smartass," snarled MV. The payphone next to them began ringing. Trunks walked up to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello," he asked.

"Hey, is the boss their," asked a hissing polite voice.

"Depends, whose the boss?"

"The pretty malk," it responded. Trunks handed the phone to Mirai who took it. He put it up to his ear. "Thanks for bringing our boy back to us. I'll tell you where your run away martyr is. He is in Santa Monica. Talk to a man named Arthur Kilpatrick. He owns the bailbonds company near the Asylum. While your there talk to my dear friend Bertrum Tung. You two have a lot in common."

"Yea sure," said Mirai. He hung up the phone and turned to Trunks and Goten. "Well children, we have to run another errand before we can find out where Terry is. We need to go talk to Bertrum Tung, not my favorite guy in the world, and then go talk to someone named Arthur Kilpatrick."

"What for," asked Yamcha.

"Well," said Mirai, "it would appear that my dear friend is in Santa Monica. I was asked by the guy in the phone to go talk to those two."

"Forget it," snapped MV, "no way are you going anywhere else! You are going back home!"

"You took my home you jackass," yelled Mirai.

"Hey, hey, come on guys," said Trunks, "stop, seriously, the sooner we find that Terry guy the sooner we can get home."

"No way," said Bulma, "you two ran away from home to help him out!"

"Well in all fairness," said Goten, "we never really snuck out. We just left without leaving a note."

"Still," said Chichi who was now smothering her son in her arms, "you could have given us a call."

"I'm sorry about that mom, it was just sort of an emergency, we think that Terry might be getting really hurt."

"What makes you think that," asked Goku.

"Because Gary referred to him as a martyr. Martyr of what, I'm not to sure, but when we find him, hopefully alive, then I will find out."

"I said you weren't going," yelled MV, "send one of the Nosfearatue to get him!"

Mirai fazed out and into MV's face baring his teeth. "Are you going to stop me," he hissed, "you did such a great job at stopping me from coming to Chinatown." He walked off summoning the other two. Goten was very reluctant to go. Trunks just felt obligated.

"Where are you two going," asked Bulma.

"Well we wanted to help him out," said Goten.

"So we promised him we would do what we could to make him feel better," said Trunks.

"Do me a favor then," said MV, "make sure he doesn't get himself killed." The other nodded and followed. MV sighed. "He really knows how to annoy me."

"So why not put up a real resistance against him," asked Vegeta.

"Why are you letting him go with Mirai?"

"Because I have no problem with him going."

"Well, I have no real right to tell Mirai what to do. While he is technically sixteen year old he has been around well over 60 years. I guess I could still tell him what to do but what would be the point? Son of a bitch has a mind of his own and doesn't let anyone control him. I thought you would have figured that out yourself."

"I had noticed," said Vegeta, "it is also why I don't let Trunks run on such a loose leash like you do."

"So what do we do now," asked Nappa.

"Let's go find Radditz and get out of here," said Bardock.

"Yea," said Azia, "this place gives me the creeps. I think it has something to do with the kuie-jin."

"Let's go before they decide to kill us for staying to long," said MV cynically. They nodded and left. MV pulled out his phone and called up the nosfearatu. "He is headed for Santa Monica and I'm about ready to loose my patience with him! If he comes back alive I will be pissed! Just make sure he doesn't come back for a while I will kill him myself!" He hung up the phone and caught up with the others.

………………………………………………………………

Mirai, Trunks, and Goten walked over to the taxi cab Goten had flagged down. "How far do you tend to push him," asked Goten.

"Normally I don't chance it but lately I've been pushing him to the point of explosion," said Mirai.

"Literally or figuratively," asked Trunks.

"Both," he said, "Honestly I'm surprised he didn't hit me on the spot. He doesn't usually just give in like that. I'm not sure what is up with him but I think he might want me to get lost for a few days."

"You're not afraid of him hunting you down," asked Goten.

"I'm terrified he might hunt me down."

"So why push it," asked Trunks.

"Boredom for the most part. He started it anyway."

"How so," asked Trunks.

"I think it has something to do with the Poison Blade being taken from him," said Goten.

"Who told you about that!?"

"We heard dad and Mirai Vegeta talking about it," said Trunks.

"Yea, we were caught eavesdropping so they made us train with them," said Goten shivering at the memory.

"Wow, I'm sorry," said Mirai.

"Yea," said Trunks, "at least we aren't having Vietnam flashbacks."

"True."

When they arrived Mirai paid the taxi man. He turned to the Asylum. If anyone knew where Tung was it would be Jennet Voerman. He sighed and lead the other two in.

………………………………………………………….

Next time:

Mirai, Trunks, and Goten have to first get rid of a ghost in the Ocean House if they want to talk to Bertrum Tung.

Radditz can't stop thinking about Akira

A glimps at Terry's current situation

Just Vegeta's luck, Bulma has business in Santa Monica and they learn about Gehenna

See you again soon


	13. Leave it at that

Shahi: Gehenna is heaven, but in this game/story it has a different meaning. Just wait and see

Siriusrulez: I guess I will put the other Vegeta in this one to I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking about it though.

As always R&R's are wanted but M&M's are favored.

Lucky Chapter 13

MV paced his office, why did he do that!? Why did he have to just give in like that? It was uncharacteristic of him. He had a pretty good idea that he was growing soft. Raising a son for almost 100 years will do that to you. He never bent to the kids will before so why was now so different? He made his decision. V was right, he couldn't just let the kid think he had a hold on things. He may have been around for a while but he was still only 16 and he was still legally considered a kid. Though he was far from being a child he was not a man. Vegeta had a pang of pity for him. He would never ever grow up. It was like some sick Disney movie (Peter Pan lol).

He knew just what he was going to do. MV was going to drag that kids ungrateful butt back here weather he liked it or not! Just one problem, what if the kid decides to go invisible and hide his ki, he was young not stupid. MV sighed. He had to do something, Mirai was getting out of control and out of hand.

…………………………………………….

Bulma and Vegeta arrived back home finally. Bunny popped in with a big smile on her stupid blond face (I love Bunny Briefs ) don't you). She had the house phone in her hands and giggled a little. "Oh honey," she said to Bulma, "your father is calling from Santa Monica."

"Oh that's right, dad is in Santa Monica," said Bulma. She and completely forgotten he was at a week long meeting. "We can ask him to watch over the boys."

"Hopefully those brats will stay out of trouble so he won't have to," snarled Vegeta. He didn't really like the idea of having the old man build him a GR and then watching his son for him. Vegeta was not really a slave driver, well, except to his wife, and she tend to ignore his request anyway so it didn't make much of a difference, his room was fixed when his wife felt like fixing it.

"Why would he have to do that," asked Bunny, "your dad just called asking for you to go to Santa Monica to attend the meeting with him. He wants to introduce your new invention." Bulma was a little flattered. She had invented a capsule that could hold a capsule in it. Dr. Briefs said it was brilliant but Bulma thought he was just being nice. She didn't think he would actually bring it up. "The people in the meeting were so impressed by the idea they want you to attend the conferences and talk about it."

"I would love to go," she said giddily (good for Bulma), "Vegeta, you want to come with me?"

"NO," he shouted.

……………………………………………………….

Mirai, Trunks and Goten walked into the club. Posters of gothic bands were all over the main entrance. They walked through the arch into the club and was met up with non other then Jennet. "Well, well, a scrunches young play thing comes out of the night and into my club with a couple of side dishes. Tell me ducky, who are your friends?"

"Jennet, this is Trunks and Goten. I need to speak with your sister," said Mirai.

"Oh," she pouted, "you aren't here to play with me?"

"Sorry Jennet, maybe another night. I am rather busy tonight."

"Well, that's okay, I must trouble with some business of my own. Call me."

"I probably won't darling, but I might drop by one of these nights."

"Whatever," she said amused. She walked off to an elevator with steal green doors. The walls of the club were blood red and the floor was light brown tiling. The stare case had a green light on the railing with tables on the second floor. Mirai led them to the bar just to the right of them. A big man covered in tattoos with a white wife beater on was behind the counter.

"I must speak with Therese," he said to the bar tender.

"No one goes up their without an appointment," he said in a rough voice.

"I know the sisters personally."

"They said they have business to attend to but I can here then fighting from up here. I'll let you up but if I find out you aren't suppose to be their I'll throw your asses out of here, got it?"

"Got it," he said. Mirai walked over to the elevator and waited for it to open. He and the other two walked in.

"Who was that," asked Goten.

"Not a clue," said Mirai, "I have never actually been here before. I've just spoken to them in the outside world before."

"What are they like," asked Trunks.

"Well, Therese, she is THE woman around here. The baron of Santa Monica who is trying to suck up to LeCroix so she can be next in line of being the prince of Santa Monica. She's a cold heartless bitch but not bad looking. She is a malkavian like me. So is Jennet. If Therese gets to be Prince of the Camarilla that would be the rest of us malk's in a very awkward position. It has always been Ventrue who where prince's but the only candidate has been made a primogen."

"What is a primogen," asked Trunks. The elevator door opened and they got out and waited for the sisters to stop screaming at each other.

"It is a position higher then prince. They don't just rule over Camarilla or Anarch, they rule over all in their clan. They are the ones who try to make everything safe for everyone and make sure we don't go haywire and the prince doesn't abuse his power. They are also usually referred to as 'antediluvian children' because the antediluvians give them their blood for the power. They call it balancing power, I call it hypocritical bullshit (anyone recognize this quote?). It's to much like El Diabolism for my comfort."

"El Diablo is Spanish for the Devil," said Goten.

"Gee thanks Einstein," said Mirai sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"The name comes from the Spanish word. To the Kind it means to drink another vampires blood for power and it is illegal. But the camarilla puts the primogen 3rd highest on their fucked up pyramid scheme."

"So tell us about Jennet," said Trunks.

"Therese, Therese I don't like but I can respect her. Jennet on the other hand. She is a wild girl." The door unlocked and the three walked into the room. A woman that looked like Jennet but without make up, her hair was up in a messy bun, and she wore a khaki business suit with a skirt that went down to her knees, and brown flat shoes that matched.

"Hello Mirai. Who are your friends," she spoke with a serious tone.

"This is Trunks and Goten."

"Hello, I'm Therese Voreman. I would like to be the first to say welcome to Santa Monica. I must apologize for my sisters crassness if it made you uncomfortable. She is unabashedly scandalous."

"Hello Therese it is a pleasure to see you again," said Mirai.

"Yes, same here. What can I do for you Mirai?"

"I am here on business. I need to know where Bertrum Tung is hiding."

"I would quite like it if I didn't have to hear that name again," she said airily.

"Why not," asked Goten.

"He is a bad influence on my sister and she on him. He destroyed my chances of getting a hold of some property I was trying to invest in. Would you let Nosfearatue scum come in and do that to you and turn your sister against you?! You most certainly would not."

"There is a matter of importance to me finding him."

"Hmm, well, tell you what. You and your kine friends help me get rid of a ghost probably and I will announce that my grievances with Tung is just water under the bridge now."

"Of course," said Trunks.

"There is an old hotel not far from the board walk called the Ocean House. Go to the board walk and talk the stairs up to the cliffs and you will see a road. The road is closed so you will have to take the more tiring way up. Now there is an item that belongs to the ghost. It will be in one of the suites on the top floor. Get it, bring it here, and I will forget what Tung did."

"Right away," said Mirai. They walked out of the door and back to the elevator.

"So you were saying about Jennet," said Goten.

"Oh right, I forgot, Jennet. She is the girl whose number is on all the men's room walls. As her sister said she is a real slut. I have a few friends who say they have conquered the territory but most of us vampires prefer not to. We have no sex drive. I do because it gives me something to do. Jennet does it to spite her sister."

"Why would Jennet getting it on with others offend Therese? Does it hurt Therese's image or something," asked Goten.

"No, actually what Jennet does doesn't affect Therese's image at all. Well, unless they know what I know."

"What's that," asked Trunks as they entered the parking garage to the pier.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but Therese and Jennet are one in the same person."

"Wait, what," asked the other two.

"That's right. They are two different people in the same body. You see when Jennet and Therese were kids their mother left them and their father was extremely rich. Therese was always the successful one and the favorite. Of course this still bothers Jennet to no end. Don't ask her about it or she could rant on and on about it for hours. So you heard Therese talking down about her sister because of her sexual appetite?"

"Yea," said Trunks.

"Well, oh damn, the pier is closed. Come on, I think we can get there from the beach. If not we will have to take the sewer. So anyway, Therese may talk like she is the innocent virgin Mary but she is even worse then her sister. When they were growing up she use to let their father have his way with her."

"That's sick," said Goten in shock.

"Yea no kidding. Well, the story doesn't end their. One night their father came home drunk and Jennet had slept in Therese's bed. He came in and raped her. From what I here she tried to get away but a 40 year old man versus a 6 year old child? I don't think the odds were in her favor. So Therese came in and saw their father in the bed with a very upset Jennet. So she pulled the shot gun off the wall and blew his brains all over the silly clown wall paper. Of course when Jennet was telling the story Therese just went on and on about how she was the good girl and how Jennet was a terrible daughter."

"Man, I feel sorry for Jennet," said Trunks.

"Yea well, I wouldn't screw Therese even if I was given the option. Jennet I would. Actually when I'm board and have no one else to I do. Yea! The beach is not blocked."

They walked down the stairwell in the parking garage that said Beach Entrance on it. At the bottom where two soda machines. A yellow one with red writing that said 13 Anarchy Energy Drink and the other was purple with red writing that said Witches Cola (for legal purposes). Mirai stopped and bought a Riot flavored energy drink. Goten get a Cherry Brew soda and Trunks also got a Riot drink. They walked down the halls that were made of stone to the beach. Three guys and a girl were hanging around a bonfire listening to Evanescence (I don't own them).

They went to the left side and found a police officer walking around. "Excuse me," he said, "The pier is closed."

"What for," asked Mirai.

"Haven't you seen the news lately?"

"We haven't had much time for TV lately," said Mirai.

"Well, their was a murder over here. You don't want to see the guy, trust me, he was ripped to shreds. Almost like an animal got him or something, a big animal. Like a lion just ripped him up."

"That's sick," said Trunks.

"Yea, well we know it wasn't an animal though. He was tied up by his wrists and is hanging on a light pole."

"Poor guy," said Goten.

"Yea, well sorry officer, we will be leaving now," said Mirai.

"Yea, I don't blame you." The three left and went back up to the parking garage. They found a man whole by a red car and crawled in.

………………………………………………………………………

MV landed on top of Tripps Pawn Shop. He jumped down into an alley were no one could see him. He walked into the street and saw a man bleeding on his door step struggling to get in. MV watched as the man opened the door and crawled in and shut it behind him. He walked over and opened the door following the trail of blood. He walked into the room and saw the man was non other then Mercurio, Prince LeCroix's ghoul.

………………………………………………………………………………

Vegeta growled as Bulma parked the car in front of the tall hotel her dad was staying at. Vegeta climbed out and looked around. "Where are you going," asked Bulma.

"To look around," said Vegeta.

"Oh, okay, well we are in room 213 next to dads room. See you when you get back." She walked into the building. Vegeta walked down and saw a diner called Diner, a huge club called Asylum, a bailbonds place, a huge empty oil tank, and a Brothers Crushers. Vegeta guessed it was a trash pound for cars. There was a sign on the gate that said Trespassers will be shot! Survivors will be shot again!

"Nice place for a bunch of business men to have a meeting." He continued down the road and into the parking garage. He found a steel door that said Beach Entrance. He looked over and could almost swear he saw the lid to the man whole close. He shook his head, bloody vampires where everywhere. He went down to the beach access, getting an Antisystem energy drink and went down the beach.

"Look," said an Australian man in long jeans and no shirt, "it's like we told you types about a thousand times, we aren't causing any trouble so just leave us alone!"

"What," asked Vegeta.

"You mean you ain't here to run us off?"

"No," said Vegea, "I couldn't care less where you hang out. What did you mean 'you types'?"

"You're a vampire, aren't you? You have the sent of one."

"No, I'm not," he said coolly.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought that sense you smelled like one you must be one."

"No, one of my sons is a vampire."

"Oh, well alright."

"Who has been running you off, as if I cared."

"Well if you don't then why ask?"

"Curiosity," said Vegeta.

"Well, I had just come to town for the surf tourney. Then I saw her. She had a natural beauty, not like all the plastic dolls littering the sand. I fell in love with her. Then one day she told me what she was. I was furious with her but I didn't understand. I didn't understand what she had turned me into. So I cursed her and left. I regret what I did. We are what the vampire types call thin bloods."

"Thin blood? What kind of clan is that?"

"Clan? See I heard all this before but I still don't understand it. We are supposedly harbingers of Gehenna."

"Gehenna?"

"It's the end of all things. When the fathers of night rise from their slumber and destroy us all. We're a bad omen, the immortal freak show. If you ask me, we're all equally screwed."

"Huh, is your friend dead."

"Lily and clinically yes. I guess I wouldn't be waiting if I thought Lily had really kicked the bucket."

"Hmm maybe I will look into it."

"Oh we'd appreciate it! Before I forget, names E. The dark haired beauty is Rosa, sees the future, or so she says. The nervous bloke over there is Julius and the other one is Roger. They know even less then I do. Scared bunch but they have been through a lot. You might want to start at that diner. That's where it all started anyway."

"Whatever." Vegeta turned around and left. He figured E was talking about the diner he had walked passed.

………………………………………………

MV walked up to the dying man. "What a pathetic sight to see," he said in disgust, "is this what the 'prince' has been reduced to?" He mocked the name prince. The dying man just coughed and looked up.

"Hey, primogen, you gotta help me man, those mothers ripped me off. My head feels like I got a friggen horse kickin' it! Oh Jesus is that a bone sticking out of my hip?"

"It's a broken bottle, what the fuck happened?!"

"I went to meet up with those fuckers for the astrolight I bought for the princes new posterchild."

"OH yea, the lucky bastard who is on trial right? I went as a witness to his sires execution. A loyal camarilla breaking the rules. A show I was not going to miss." MV gave an evil chuckle.

"Yea well, he needs to make a place disappear and the guys who sold me the astrolight jumped me, took my money, and ran off."

"That's bad luck, where are they?"

"They have a place out by the ocean. Crappy little house. Through the chain link fence. Hey man, you don't say anything to the prince about this, I swear, I can get you anything you want. I have a way of doing that, getting people what they want."

"Yea, whatever. Hmm I just might need you in the future. I get you what you want and later you will give me what I want."

"It's a deal. You know the way to the beach?"

…………………………………………………………

"Finally," said Goten, "that sewer was awful!"

"No kidding," said Mirai, "how the fuck do these Nosfearatue stand that stink."

"Maybe they can't smell," suggested Trunks.

"Maybe that is why they don't bathe either," agreed Mirai.

"Lets just get this thing and get out of here, this place gives me the creeps," said Goten.

"Okay but first we need the key. Over their, that is the office place for the construction, they would have a key," said Trunks.

"Okay lets go," said Mirai. They walked across the ripped up yard to the office. Bulldozers, construction machines, saws, tools, and wood scattered the once spacious yard. It was about an achier big in the front. They walked into the office and found the key to the front door. They walked out and followed the beaten up path up the stairs to the front door. Inside was a large room with a couch, table, and two stair cases spiraling upward. An inside balcony ran across the building. Mirai heard several voices speaking to him at once, he didn't recognize any of them but they told him things in this room.

"Falling chandelier, collapsing stares, watch out for nails, up an elevator, she is warning us, ELEVATOR! A pendent, more anger, RUN! Watc your head…" Mirai looked at the other two. They were staring at him like he had just lost his mind.

"Man, what are you talking about," asked Trunks.

"Huh?"

"You were saying something about a chandelier falling and something about stairs and other stuff."

"Did I seriously just say that out loud?"

"Yea," said Trunks and Goten.

"Then lets-" He was cut short by Goten grabbing him and pulling him back. A large golden chandelier fell to the ground almost decapitating Mirai.

"Falling chandelier," said Trunks, "what was the next one?"

"It was collapsing stares," said Goten. They looked at the stair case. "I guess there is really only one thing we can do."

"Go down with the stairs," said Trunks. They walked over to the stares and carefully climbed them. They were half way up before the stairs under them collapsed dragging them into a dark basement. The three looked around and noticed a corridor ahead of them. They slowly walked toward it and saw a girl running and panting in fear. They ran after her but when they turned the first corner she had disappered.

"This is going to be a long night," said Goten.

………………………………………………………

MV walked down to the beach and saw V in the middle of the staircase. "Well," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"The woman was asked to come to a week long meeting here. I was board and now I'm looking for some thin blood chick."

"Thin blood? Where?"

"Good question. Her boyfriend, who I also suspect is one of those thin bloods, is on the beach."

"No kidding. Maybe that means Bekkett is somewhere near by."

"Who?"

"He is an archeologist. His fascination is Gehenna and the thin bloods. They are the first sign of Gehenna."

"Gehenna, that thin blood guy told me it is the end of the vampire world."

"Some believe so. That shit goes all the way back to Caine though."

"Caine?"

"Biblical character. He killed his brother Abraham and was given the curse to walk eternally cursed. He chose seven others and split his powers among them. They could only pass their gifts on. Vennes, the Ventrue, Malkav the Malkavian, Bruja, the Brujah, Tremic, the Tremere, and yad yad yad. The farther down the line you are the weaker the blood. The farthest down you can get is a thin blood. Thin bloods are to human like to make other vampires. It's dull history."

"Okay," said Vegeta, "now that I some what get it, what are you doing here?"  
"Looking for Mirai. Bastard is getting out of control."

"Ah, going to do something about it?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Well, I have things I must do."

"That makes two of us." The two went their separate ways without so much as a goodbye. MV walked passed the thin bloods without a word and walked up to the chain link fence. Up the stairs to the cliff he went until he walked across a yard with a broken down van in front of it. The small yellow house was being guarded by a large muscular man with blue jeans on sagging off his butt (as is in fashion, makes me want to ask them how long they were in prison).

"Can I help you," he asked.

"Yea, you can move out of my way," said MV.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm a customer," said MV.

"I'll let you in. If you really want to make my night, start some shit I would love that."

"You know what, I'm just gonna start some shit and take what I want." He grabbed the man by the top of his head and turned it around snapping his neck. Two men in the living room started shooting at him, three with bats came out after him, and a man in a white cheap suit started shooting at him from the bed room. Vegeta used his energy to push everyone outside away from him. One went through a van window, another fell over the side of the cliff, and the last one was slammed into the house.

He went inside and caught a bullet after someone shot at him. "Nice try," he said with an evil smirk. He opened his hand and dropped the bullet. He took a step forward and the others moved back in fear. The man in white, who MV suspected was the boss, came out shooting at him. Vegeta let the bullets hit him and laughed as they bounced off his energy shield. He powered up and put his hands together behind him "GALACTIC GUN!" He shot off the energy beam destroying everything. He walked over to the astrolight and picked it up. "All that for this little explosive? Psh, what a waist of my talents." He jumped down the cliff and made his way back to Marcurio.

…………………………………………

Vegeta stepped into the Diner and walked up to the woman at the cash register. She had puffy grey hair, a blue jogging suit with ugly flower decorations on it, a mole, librarian glasses, and way to much make up. "What do ya need honey," she asked in a board voice.

"Have you seen a girl here with a surfer," asked Vegeta. He metally slapped himself, what a stupid question that was.

"Yea, like every day!"

"Okay, ever heard the term thin blood?"

"Hmm thin blood, I've heard that before."

"Maybe a chick sucking on some guys neck?"

"Again-"

"Drinking his blood," interrupted Vegeta in hopes of avoiding another stupid questions.

"No, no I have not see that before."

"Well, think woman! Where have you heard the term!?"

"Hey fuck you buddy! I'm trying to think!"

"A pretty pale girl named Lilly," he asked.

"Oh yea, that girl. I liked her. First decent human being I'd seen in here for years. Yea she looked so hungry but she didn't get anything. You seem to know her pretty well, here is her stuff, give it to her will ya?"

"Yea whatever." Vegeta took a diary out of the purse and read that she was going to steal some blood from the blood bank.

……………………………………………

They found it! The pendent. After going through a creepy basement, turning the electricity on and almost getting shot by screws from the boiler machines, avoiding flying pots and pans and fire in the kitchen, almost being crushed by an elevator, almost having a door decapitate Goten, and having strange purple mists try and kill them, they found it. Now came the next question.

"How do we get out," asked Mirai.

"Easy," said Trunks. He blasted a whole in the sealing and the three flew out of the top. They landed outside of the pier and ran into the garage. They walked over to second street and to the Diner for something to eat before they continued across the street. Mirai stopped cold, what was Vegeta doing there?

"Well, this is a surprise," said Mirai. Vegeta turned around with a red diary in his hands.

"There you three are, where the hell have you been?!"

"Getting killed," said Goten.

"Yea I can tell, you look like hell."

"We just escaped from hell," said Mirai. He turned to the lady at the counter.

"What do ya need honey," she asked.

"Hmm, well, the cream is curdled, it smells like burnt food, and is that a mouse that just ran across the floor?"

"What are you the health inspector?"

"I'll put that sass on my report to miss!"

"You know, at least the last health inspector had the decency to tell me when he is looking for a bribe! Here's fifty bucks. I get to live the dream for another year…yay."

"Don't sound to enthusiastic. Now I have other fine establishments to inspect this fine evening. Good luck." He turned around to leave but Vegeta grabbed his arm and took the money from Mirai.

"Take it back, he isn't a health inspector he is just being a dick. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to deliver Ms. Therese's package."

"Well MV is looking for you. I could really do him a favor and send him your way myself. It would at least stop you from getting yourselves killed again!"

"And if you were in my position, what would you do? Stop looking for my mother just because King told you to stop?" Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. He closed his mouth and just growled.

"Put yourself in my position," he said. Mirai thought about it. "What would you do?"

"Hard to say," he said. He turned around to leave. Vegeta rolled his eyes and followed after. "Why do you so desperately want me to come back anyway? You have tried to get rid of me before. I'm willingly leaving you and now you are following me."

"Let's start with you are dragging Trunks and Goten down with you. I honestly couldn't care less what they do but I do not want to listen to their harpy mothers' bitch at me because YOU got them killed."

"I haven't even come close to getting them killed yet!"

"Yea, that's a lie," said Goten. V turned to face him. "He almost got us decapitated by a door, crushed by a moving elevator, and set on fire a couple of times now."

"Where the fuck were you three, Amityville House?!"

"Might as well have been," said Trunks.

"Well, I don't think we are going to have anymore close calls like that," said Mirai.

"You say that now but just wait, we are gonna have some nut job trying to electrocute us," said Goten.

"No we already did that," said Trunks, "next one is gonna be a nut job trying to take pieces of our bodies for his nutty business."

"Please don't do that," said Mirai, "we still have to talk to that bail bonds guy and do Tung a favor if we want to get Terry back and the chances of that happening right now look very slim. That is probably why it just might happen."

"Right," said Goten, "Trunks, please don't jinx us like that."

"Sorry, my bad," he said sarcastically.

"Would all of you shut up," shouted V, "what is so important about this guy that you have to put yourself and these two in danger for him!?"

"I was talking to Gary and asking him about Terry and he said that Terry was a martyr."

"So?"

"Well," said Goten, "martyrs generally die for a cause, usually a saintly cause, and Terry could really be suffering some horribly bloody death."

"And we are going to put ourselves in the way of that horrible danger and possibly suffer the same fate," said Trunks, "you know saying it out loud makes it that much less worth it. I would like all my limbs intact."

"Too late for that," said Mirai, "mom took your tail off."

"Well, what is left of my limbs then," corrected Trunks.

"You have got to be kidding me," said V frustrated, "he hates you, he resents you, he walked out on you with no feeling of regret for it and you want to go save his life?"

"Whoa, wait," said Goten, "we are risking our lives for a guy who doesn't want anything to do with you!?"

"Well, he said he could never forgive me because the only thing I ever gave him was his curse and his madness but if we go save him he might forgive me and love me again," said Mirai. For some reason he felt that he was the only one understanding the logic behind it. The looks of disbelief only made the suspicion stronger.

"Yea or maybe he will be upset that you took away the only escape he has from being what he is," said Trunks angrily.

"Oh shut up! I never said you two had to come along, I just asked you to! I never said it was required," yelled Mirai. He turned around to leave. "If you aren't going to help me then quit tagging along." He walked over to the club and went inside leaving the other three there to think.

"What do we do," asked Goten.

"I don't know," said Trunks. He and Goten both turned to V who just looked back at them.

"Don't look at me," he said, "you two are the ones who agreed to help him. But I will say this, as much as I hate what he is doing, what are you doing is probably worse."

"How so," asked Goten, "he has just put our lives in danger for a lost cause."

"But we didn't have to," said Trunks. He was always quick at catching on. "He invited us to come along with him. We knew we had gotten ourselves in danger when we walked into that death trap in Chinatown and still we followed him into that haunted hell whole. Now we are just leaving him because we don't like what it is he is doing all of this for. We abandoned him because we don't want to put our lives in danger for nothing."

Goten looked at the door into the club. It took him a bit but he finally got what V was talking about. The three stood in the middle of the street silently. Trunks walked toward the door and went inside. Goten and MV both exchanged looks. Vegeta nodded and Goten followed.

Vegeta left for the blood bank on Main Street.

…………………………………………………..

Frieza, Cell, and Kold flew until they caught an energy signal that look familiar. Frieza smiled wicked, Vegeta was in this city. He landed followed by the other two. "They are here," he said.

"Who," asked Cell who was growing tired.

"The saiyans," shouted Frieza, "who do you think!"

"I really only want Gohan. I don't really care about the others. I'm just perfect like that."

"No, your just flawed like that," said Kold, "do you realize just how sick it sounds. It's like yelling 'do me next' in a bar. 'You really only want Gohan' sounds like you're a pedophile! No just stop talking! Now there is nothing you can say that doesn't sound sexual!" Cell didn't know what to say. The explosion came out of no where. Frieza looked at Cell expectedly. When it was obvious that Cell wasn't going to say anything Frieza just shrugged and walked down the street to a place called Arthur Kilpatrick's Bail bonds.

……………………………………………………………………

Next time

Jennet asks the three demi-saiyans to do a little favor for her that ends in disaster

Frieza, Cell, and Kold are mistaken by Arthur for the three saiyans that are suppose to help him out with a problem

MV learns where his son's location is and is the cause of the disaster.

Bulma is promised a promotional opportunity

V breaks into the blood bank

Hope this chapter was informative )


	14. Questions?

I know I should write another chapter but I seem to be confusing people so this chapter is a short walk through.

In the bible Caine killed his brother Abel, as some of you might know, and was cursed for it. In this story Caine was cursed by god to walk eternally on the Earth and when he did die he would burn in hell for eternity. Caine sired seven childers. Each one was given powers. Those seven are called the Fathers. The fathers could only pass their own gifts on to their own childe. Thus we have the

Clans, secs, and Diciplines

I will also throw in a term dictionary just in case

Brujah

Likely to frenzy but are great fighters. They have celerity, presence, and potence. They like to get heated up over anything and everything. One insult and they get all fired up. As I have said before in another chapter, they are malcontents, and nothing breeds faster then content. Seriously, there are more Brujah then there are other clans. They are a really rebellious bunch but not all join the anarchs, some like the camarilla and some like being rogues like any other clan.

Gangrel

More likely to frenzy then Brujah and also great fighters. They have Fortitude, Animalism, and Protean. They like to run around on hands and knees and bark at the moon. Its an act though, they can stand upright they choose not to. They are more in touch with their animal side (if you hadn't noticed) and have quite a few things in common with the Brujah except they are not as hot headed and rebellious as the Brujah tend to be.

Malkavian

My personal favorite. They have Obfuscate, Dementation, and Auspex. I hope you have a good handle on the malkavians but I will give you malkav back ground anyway. They are incurably insane. Playing them is a lot of fun to. They have what is called the inner eye, it can let them see into a persons soul and look into the future. It is fun to read the dialogue in the game. Some talk in riddles. They are also one of the most hated and feared clans. They don't realize it when they do it and don't know they already know what they need to know (say that ten times fast). They are crafty so say the least and if you ever play the game and use the cheats for character history pick Ninja! Cause you get extra sneak points.

Nosfearatue

Um…interesting bunch. I don't know if I stretched it enough but they all have that texas chainsaw victim thing going on. They can use Obfuscate, Animalism, and Protean. They avoid humans and vampires in general. Their only interest is knowing answers and listening to gossip. If you want something done you come to them. They know the dark alleys and sewers better then any other clan. Their all good fun in my opinion. They are also hated just for their appearance though. If you ever play with one of their characters you should know it is best to stay in the sewers. They have a really sick sense of humor. They only choose someone they believe needs to learn an 'ultimate lesson' in life.

Toreador

My least favorite clan personally. They Celerity, Presence, and Auspex. A real 'artistic' lot who are typical humanists. They blend into the human world better then other clans and some of the more powerful control humans like puppets. Good clan for those of you who are all about style.

Tremere

Another fun clan I enjoy playing with. They use Thaumaturgy, Dominate, and Auspex. They are the magic types and very secretive. Like the Nosfearatue, their only concern is the clan. They are mistrusted because the clan keeps secrets that not even the Nosfearatue know about and they are usually referred to as 'bloodwizards' by those who hate them. They are creepy and like it that way.

Ventrue

All work and no fun doesn't really make them dull. They use Fortitude, Presence, and Dominate. That mix of disciplines can be a real pain in the ass when refusing to work for the Prince LeCroix. They are a bunch of blue bloods and well-to-do fat cats. Not getting why I chose Vegeta for this clan yet? Check this, almost every evil scheme cooked up is a Ventrue scheme. They like the stuff that make the rich get richer. Anyone up for siring the Nosfearatue don't target is usually targeted by these guys. A really nasty clan to mess with. They get a bad rap though, everyone likes to take shots at the one in charge. So Ventrue are only popular when they do something right. Sucks to be them!

……………………………………….

Humanity, masquerade, Elysium, and combat are not really needed to be known for this story. Worry about it in the game not so much the story. This is dragonball z, no one really cares!

………………………………………..

Disciplines

Powers vampires have. You aren't cursed for eternity without new metal toys now, that would be unfair!

Blood Buff-

Everyone has blood buff. It makes them stronger, faster, and a lot like the energizer bunny but only for a short period of time. Most useful of them all.

Celerity-

Increases speed. The higher your celerity the longer you can go faster. It basically makes you look like a blur. It is super useful and super fun! The world seems to go in slow-mo while you seem like you are moving in regular speeds. Sweet huh?!

Presence-

Reduces the opponents ability. Especially attack powers. Other vampires disciplines are reduced as well. Very nifty trick when your in a tight spot. It makes a big difference and works on everyone.

Potence-

Rises strength. Really only useful for unarmed combat. If you are using a gun or weapon of some sort it isn't all that useful.

Fortitude-

This discipline kicks ass! Seriously, it raises protection. You could get shot and it will maybe leave a mark but won't do any serious damage. Great for an undefeatable defense.

Animalism-

Also a kick ass ability. It gives you a spectrum wolf, basically a wolf raises from out of no where and chews on your opponent for a little while. It can kill enemies from far away but not other vampires. You can also summon bats that not only steal life from the opponent but gives you life in return. Crows are a good distraction and the beetles take some life away. They eat your opponent but don't do much damage.

Protean-

Not really all that great. It's like invisible armor that can give you some higher abilities but you can live without it.

Obfuscate-

One of my favorite abilities. You can turn invisible! Very good for sneaky characters.

Dementation-

Yet another of my favorite abilities. This one is only for malkavians because they transfer their madness to the opponent. It can cause hysteria, delusions, visions of death that make humans die on the spot, you can make them kill everyone around them, and they use it to talk madness into others. Something that makes them bend to the malkav's will.

Auspex-

Increases your wit and perception. You can use it to see in the dark, see the auras of the people around you. You can tell if they are vampires or humans. You can see if they are anxious, scared, or relaxed. Really useful in dark places.

Thaumaturgy-

A discipline that goes to the Tremere and the Tremere alone. It is blood magic that can be used as a blood shield, you have no idea how many times that has saved me in the game, that lasts a long time, you can make characters throw up blood, and you can steal blood. Life is good with this ability )

Dominate-

Only works on humans guys. Sorry. It really sucks though because the more powerful Ventrue can use it on anyone and anything. It is kind of like Dementia except you aren't inflicting them with madness. This can also give you fun dialogue in the game.

……………………………

Sects

The sects are split up in 3 groups. They are the vampire societies. The more important Sects are the Camarilla and the Sabbat.

Camarilla believes in upholding the masquerade. They make laws and enforce them or simply follow them. Those are the rules that say don't got juggling dumpsters by the freeway at 4 in the morning and be secretive when you feed. The protect vampires from being known to the mortal world. They have a whole pyramid scheme. They are under the rule of a Prince who rules over an entire city.

The Sabbat are frenzied idiots who want the whole world to know they exist. They walk up behind their chosen childe and wake them in the back of the head with a shovel to make 'shock troops'. They are just a bunch of idiots who like to cause trouble, not really that important. They hate everyone who isn't sabbat so are enemies. They believe human are cattle and are extremely violent.

Some individuals do not like the idea of their lives being run by another so hate the camarilla and its leaders. The anarchs. They believe in 'free living'. Think of them as America and the Camarilla as Britain, the relationship is better understood that way. Regardless of their refusal to play by Camarilla rules, the camarilla consider them members anyway. They believe the Camarilla is pointless because the laws are just common scents.

If there is anything that can make the anarchs and camarilla work together it is the shared hatred with the Kuie-jin. Kuie-jin barely pass as vampires. While they have similar traits they do not feed off of blood they feed off of life force. The only reason I add them as a Sect is because the Kuie-jin are thrown in my story. I don't know hardly anything about the Kuie-jin but it doesn't matter because the Kuie-Jin are not that important.

…………………………………………..

Words you should know

Inner Beast-

The inner beast is that inner demon that can make you go nuts. If vampires don't hold on to their humanity they could give into the beast. It's like an animal wearing your skin that is hungry and scared. It makes them start going nuts and killing everything and everyone in the way. The vampire has no control over what is going on even though they can feel and see everything.

Frenzy-

What happens when the Inner Beast takes over

Clan-

The vampire bloodline. It's the thing that makes a vampire who they are and who their 'family' is

Kind-

Humans

Kindred-

Vampires

Elysium-

Where vampires are not to attack or use disciplines

Masquerade-

Where you can attack or use some disciplines as long as you don't give any vampire existence away

Combat-

Where you can freely use any attack or discipline with no penalty

Gehenna-

When the Fathers will rise and feed off their own children bringing an end to the vampire generation so they can start a knew generation of vampires and go back to sleep

Antideluviants-

The ancience who where created by the Fathers

Thin Blood-

Weaker vampires who are so far down the bloodline they may not be able to identify what their clans are. They could almost pass for human

Ghoul-

When a vampire gives a human his/her blood they grow attached to the vampire and will do anything the vampire says without question even if it means killing themselves. The first and second feed give them the feeling of love, the third gives them the feeling of devotion. If the ghoul proves he/she is worthy they may one day become vampires themselves.

Baron-

A 'prince' who supports the anarch movement. They have a domain like the prince but are all for free living.

Embrace-

Turning a human into a childe

Sire-

The vampire who turned the childe

Childe-

The chosen human who was turned by the sire

Domain-

Where a sect or where the anarch claim land

……………………………………………………….

Hope I put some light on this and it makes more sence. If I forgot something and you there are still questions let me know ppl. LET ME KNOW YOU ARE ALL OUT THERE AND REVIEW MORE!

Thanks SiriusRulez for reviewing and thanks Shahi for the idea of shedding light on what is up


	15. Blood, arms, and chicken soup

YAY MY INTERNET IS BACK UP!!!

Okay we are going back to the story. How many of you guys went back to the last three stories and reread them? My numbers on both stories doubled in previews. Normally I get like 20 or 30 more people read them but the numbers today shot up to like 90 or more people. I was like 0.o

So sense the budget is back I have to do a disclaimer. And by 'I' I mean all you readers are doing it.

All of you guys: Daughteralucard doesn't own dbz Akira Yoriyama and FUNdamation own it. She also doesn't own Vampire Masquerade: Bloodlines White Wolf Productions does (you think)

Me: Thanks readers! Now how many authors let you guys do the disclaimer. If you are good readers I will let you read it again before the end of this story.

Chapter 14

The three villains walked confidently through the parking garage onto 2nd street. They walked down the street passed the night club, diner, hotel, and found a place called Arthur Killpatricks Bail Bonds. Freiza and Kold smiled, on their planet a bond was a place you went to look people up. What they didn't realize was that on this planet it was somewhere totally different. Cell, never really taking the time to learn anything about his own home planet just looked board and confused.

"Alright, we shall look up the location of the saiyans in this city with their records," said Kold, "then we will have no problem getting a hold of those monkeys."

"I am an expert," said Cell, "and I don't think this place is to find just anyone."

"Who would they find then," asked Frieza.

"I don't know, I'm to good to have to know."

"Then shut up and let us do the work," snapped Kold. They walked into the building and was greeted by a fat man with fonzy style hair from happy days, a tacky expensive looking red shirt, black slacks, and a pair of shiny black shoes with sunglasses.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside," asked Frieza.

"Cause I can," he said, "My name is Arthur Killpatrick of Killpatricks Bail Bonds. How can I help you."

"We are looking for someone," said Kold in a business like tone.

"Oh, are you the guys who were sent here," asked Arthur, "alright I will help you out but you have to help me out first."

"Um, okay," said a very confused Kold.

"Great, great, alright so I got this bounty hunter named Carson who isn't calling. He was recently put on a case to catch someone named McGee but he hasn't checked in and frankly its pissin' me off. He has an apartment in a real ritzy apartement building next to Tripps Pawn Shop. Here is the key card to his room, its room 1 at the end of the hall. Thank you goodbye." Kold, Cell, and Frieza were pushed out the door and stood in the street not really sure of what just happened.

…………………………………………………….

Mirai pressed the button on the elevator and waited. "You know, it might help if you push it twice," said a voice that sounded exactly like his. He turned around and saw he was face to face with Trunks and Goten. He smiled at them. "What," said Trunks, "you didn't think we were gonna let you have all the fun now did you?"

"Thanks for sticken around guys," he said smiling shyly.

"Hey no problem, its like you said, we agreed on or own free will," said Goten.

"Yea, we agreed to help so here we are," said Trunks. Trunks reached over and pressed the button till the door opened and let them in. They walked in and out to the room the two sisters stayed in. Waiting for them was not Therese but Jennet.

"Well, well," she said seductively, "you couldn't have knocked? I could have been undressing, then who knows what I would have to do to you. Tell me, Mirai, do I pogo stick through your mind wearing nothing but a smile."

"What do I do in your mind," asked Mirai with a sly smile.

"What all swayed kittens do. Lay on my lap, a lapel of milk, and us purring like a couple of frog belly flies."

"Jennet, two minds as twisted as ours and who knows what we will do. But enough playing I need to speak to Therese."

"Oh yea, she said you would be back with something for her. If you want you can hand it to me and I'll give it to her."

"Okay," said Goten who held the locket out.

"No," said Mirai as he took it from Goten before Jennet could. "It is for your sister and only your sister my dear."

"I'm not just some silly doll you know. I can be trusted," she said. Her pouty tone changed to anger and depression. "She's the smart one, she's the favorite, I'm smart to you know. This clubs success is just as much my doing as it is hers. Do you know what it is like to have your own flesh and blood put you down all the time?"

"Save it Jennet," snapped Mirai.

"Don't be so rude," said Trunks who had more on his mind then the girls feelings, "look lets give it to her. She is Therese's sister, why not?"

"Because I know Jennet," hissed Mirai, "you aren't even defending her for the sake of her honor anyway."

"Well at least he has priorities," laughed Jennet, "tell me duckling, do you find me attractive?"

"Stop seducing him Jennet," said Mirai stepping between them mostly out of jealousy, "I want to speak to Therese not you."

"Fine you hold onto it. But before I let you speak to Therese could you do me one tinsy winsy little favor?"

"What is it," asked Mirai calmly.

"Do you know the Gallery Noir next to the hospital? Its grand opening is a charity event put together by Kindred. I want you to sneak in, slash the paintings, and come back. After words I'm sure Therese will be thrilled to honor your agreement. Oh and Trunks, why not take the money out of the charity box. Buy yourself something leather?"

"No," said Trunks, "We'll slash the paintings but we wont take the money."

"Oh come on, every pretty penny is just going into the pocket of someone already rich. It's practically a donation to you."

"No," he said. The three turned around and left for the Gallery.

………………………………………………………………….

MV walked up to the hospital. His humanity had dropped rapidly. He needed to do something to rise his humanity before the beast took over. Mercurio was in a lot of pain when MV saw him so decided to heal his pain. He walked into the hospital and asked the lady at the desk for a pain reliever. The woman gave him a bottle for free and MV left. The world flashed from normal to red to normal. He walked into the hotel and into the room. He heard a door behind him open and close but he wasn't concerned about that at the moment. He opened the door and walked in.

He woke up Mercurio and gave him the pain reliever. "Aw Christ, I needed that. Did you get the explosives?" MV held up the astrolight. "Aw man thanks. You're a life savor." Vegeta smiled at the irony of what LaCroix's ghoul just said.

"What is the deal with the astrolight anyway?"

"It's TNT's bigger meaner cousin with a prison record (pulled out of the game). The prince's new protégé needs to make some place disappear. A warehouse that looks to be a Sabbat interest." MV hissed, if there was anything in this world he hated more then LaCroix it was the Sabbat and the Kuie-jin. "Yea, exactly," said Mercurio to the reaction, "so I have to give him this astrolight so he can make the place disappear."

"No kidding, well have fun with that. I have more important things to do."

"You know you kinda remind me of two of the three new kids I saw wondering around here. Snuck up to that ocean house and came back."

"Did the two look like twins," asked Vegeta slowly.

"Yea. Your kids?"

"Only one of them," said MV, "where are they?"

"I dunno. Therese Vorman had interest in owning the ocean house, maybe she knows something."

"She owns a club here doesn't she?"

"Yea, she is looking to take position as baron here. You probably wont get much from her though, last I heard she was to busy trying to see how well her lips fit on LaCroixs ass. She is going for baron and then Prince of L.A."

"I knew she was going for Camarilla prince of California," said MV, "she is trying to get the position through both me and LaCroix. She figures if she can't convince the current Prince to chose her as a successor she can go to the primogen who assigns the position when there is no successor. Funny enough there isn't one yet. Strange, normally a prince would have one right after he or she is elected."

"I don't question the boss; I just do as he says. But hey if you're wondering they would probably be looking for Tung. Quite a few people are looking for him."

"No kidding," said MV, "any idea where he is?"

"No, Jennet would know, ask her." MV rolled his eyes and left. He would really rather Mirai had no connection to those two but he couldn't choose Mirai's friends for him. If he could all of his sons friends would be deaf, dumb, blind, intelligent, castrated, and sheltered. He would be around people Vegeta knew wouldn't get him in trouble and as a bonus Mirai wouldn't be able to warp them.

If he had chosen Mirai's friends for him MV wouldn't be trying to stop him from hunting down a lost cause that was going to die pretty soon anyway.

…………………………………………………….

V found the hospital named in the diary. He walked in and saw a woman at the counter. "Hey, woman, where is the blood bank."

"For your information, jackass, It is downstairs, you have to get there from the side of the building!"

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me! I just got on duty. Clara told me all the weird junkies were out tonight, didn't think she meant asshole junkies!"

"Fuck you bitch!"

"Get the hell outa my hospital you sway back thorough bred fuck up!"

"Kiss my ass you lazy fat ass two dollar whore!" Vegeta stormed out of the hospital in a pretend rage as the woman called security. He smiled when he walked out and took a deep breath, god life was good. A pathetic human was put down for what they really were and he managed to beat them down with words, his day was complete.

He walked over to the side of the building and saw a sign that said BLOOD BANK. He walked through and followed the sign. An Anarchy Energy vending machine was at the bottom of the stair case so he got himself another energy drink. This was Red Strawberry Strike. He liked strawberry flavors. Yummy. He walked into the window and a creepy guy with a some what hot voice and a very eerie presence greeted him in the window.

"You next up for the needle? Hmm? Your donation could save a life you know? Oh, but isn't it a little late for altruism? I don't think here to give blood at all. I don't buy it Jack! You're here to take blood aren't you?"

"No," said Vegeta.

"You all come in here with that same 'who me' look. What you think you're the first vampire to come down here to get blood? Don't make me laugh."

"I'm not a vampire and I need to get in the back room."

"Employees only, thems the rules of the Queen Bitch herself."

"Well I got the okay from 'Queen Bitch'."

"Really? Queen Bitch told me never to let anyone in here. I remember her saying it over and over again and again in that cold shrill voice of hers."

"Well call her then. Go ahead, tell her Vegeta wants in, and waist my precious time!"

"Hmm open," he growled. The door unlocked and Vegeta walked in. It seems his future counter parts name could be very helpful at times. He walked in and saw a room that was labeled 'Private'. Of course, anyone who sees a sign that says things like private or do not enter go inside. Vegeta opened the door and saw a row of what looked to be torture chairs. They were like barber chairs with strange needles on them. Vegeta walked over to the one at the end with a girl in it.

"Are you Lily," he asked.

"I need, a drop on my tong, so hungry, I hear it, I can smell it."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Let me out, I'll do anything, anything, just give it to me."

Vegeta unbuckled her handcuffs as a doctor came in.

"You don't look well at all dear," he said. He looked up from his chart and saw the vicious looking girl. "OH GOD," he screamed. She jumped on him and drained him dry.

"Mmmm, so good. I can feel the hot pleasure going down my throat, I feel it running through my veins, calling out to me. I-I-I killed someone."

"You noticed all by yourself," he asked sarcastically.

"But, but, I couldn't control myself. It wasn't my fault, I'm not responsible for my actions. I couldn't stop."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Are you Lily?"

"Yes, who are you?"  
"Never mind me. You need to get out of here. E. is looking for you."

"E. isn't mad at me anymore?"

"No, now get going before I change my mind!"

"About tonight, what just happened, could you not tell him? Please, I don't want him to think I'm a killer."

"Whatever just go!" Lily ran out of the room in a hurry. Vegeta turned to leave himself but the man at the window stopped him. His named tag that Vegeta could see now said Vandal on it.

"What'd you have to go and let that bitch out?! Now there's one less Phil in the world! Now I'll never get to do in that bastard myself! Well you know what now you are going to have to fill the chair yourself!"  
"What the fuck do I care!? I'm not a vampire!"

"Because you took away my chance at getting revenge!" Vegeta considered this for a moment. He almost sympathized for the man. He to had his chance of revenge viciously taken away by another. Vegeta just nodded. "The bitch who owns me and this hospital has a club that has fresh clean blood hanging around. None of that filthy corrupted blood you get in most young people these days. Don't kill or shed blood in the club, the missus, she don't appreciate it."

………………………………………………………………

Goten pulled away the bar from the rail standing between them and the side entrance. They slinked into the alley careful not to be too loud. The guard was just standing their half asleep keeping a look out. Little did he know there were three saiyans smart enough to avoid him. Mirai pulled a lockpick out of his pocket and started to work on the lock. He didn't get much practice in lockpicking, normally he could just go through a back door or window.

Trunks took the pick and started to pick at the lock and it opened. They snuck in and the other two looked at Trunks in disbelief. "What," he asked, "when you live in a mansion with a man who can sense out your chi you need to learn these things so you can sneak out."

"Yea true," said Mirai.

"I don't know how and my father can sense chi," said Goten.

"Yea but most of the time your dad doesn't really pay much attention to where you are," said Mirai. Goten nodded sadly. His dad was more like a child then a father. It was okay at times but it tend to be frustrating. Goku was too naïve for his own good most of the time. In truth he was a little jealous of Trunks and Mirai because of how close of attention Vegeta or MV gave them. True it was more like the attention a prison guard gave an inmate but still, Vegeta wasn't naïve or childish.

They walked into the room and saw four large paintings, a cash register, and the charity box. Trunks walked over to the box and looked at it. Was it really charity if you are giving to the rich? He looked over and saw the other two looking at the paintings. Goten pulled out the knife. Trunks took the money out of the box and walked over to the other two. Goten slashed a painting and felt a pain shoot through him. He fell to his knees as the unbearable pain of his insides squeezing together made tears come to his eyes. He cried out in pain but suddenly the pain was gone. He looked up and saw the other two bent down checking on him.

"Okay," said Mirai, "we obviously need to be careful of which one we chose. Hand me the knife." Goten gave him the knife and Mirai walked over to the one of the man stabbing another with a pitch fork. It was labeled Cain Betrays Abel. Mirai lifted an eyebrow, it was obvious this belonged to a Kindred. He slashed the painting and nothing happened. The other two watched with suspense. Mirai walked over to the painting of a man and a woman standing in a blood river labeled Cain Meets Lilith. Mirai slashed at it and the same pain hit him only harder. He fell to his knees as well and crawled at the hardwood floor. Trunks took the knife from him after the fallen demi-saiyan stood up. He slashed one with a picture of a blue glowing tree labeled God Punishes Abel. Again nothing happened. He walked over to the painting just slashed and slashed it again. Nothing. The last painting, the painting Goten had tried, a man walking away from the dead woman's body and it was labeled Cain is Cursed.

A thin stream of blood steadily streamed out of the paintings and bled on the floor and formed a pool on the hard wood floor. "Um I think we should go," said Goten.

"Yes, Goten, I think you are right," said Trunks. The three teens back slowly for the door before the blood monster disappeared. The three stopped and stood silently with their guard up. Their saiyan instinct took over and they slowly walked to the center of the room. They heard a breathing noise and slowly turned around. They yelled out and ran for the back door. The blood monster that was human shaped morphed in front of them. Goten threw an energy blast at it and it flew back into the wall and the blood sizzled away.

"Nice work," said Mirai, "how did you know that would happen?"

"I didn't," said Goten, "I just panicked. An alarm started to go off and the three ran out through the front door in a panic.

……………………………………………………

MV walked out of the blue color hotel and walked down the street passed the Gallery Noir. As his back was turned the door busted open and the guilty party was staring at him from the porch. "Which one are you," asked Goten.

"The one who came to stop you three from this lost cause," said MV.

"Oh that one," said Trunks. The three walked up to Vegeta. "Hey could you hold this for us while we go to the Diner for some chicken soup," he asked Vegeta politely. MV looked at the knife and took it. The three shot down the street for the parking garage. MV stood in confusion, what the fuck just happened? Sirens went off and at once six police cars where parked in front of him with twelve guns pointing at him. MV looked at the cops, the gallery, the knife in his hand, and back at the police, a set up obviously.

…………………………………………………….

Frieza, Kold, and Cell moved out of the street as six police cars drove by. They walked into the apartments. The first room was at the end of the hall. Inside the room was a tape recorder and a laptop. Kold pressed the play key on the recorder. "Hey, Carter here, I've been looking up on the mcgee case. It's getting weirder and weirder all the time. He owns a tattoo shop just across the street. I'm going to go check it out, Carter out. Oh man that was so stupid." The recording stopped their. Cell saw a flat card on the TV and saw it was the key card to the hotel. He picked it up and the three villains walked down the street to the tattoo parler. Inside at the end of the room was a hallway.

"Beauty first," said Frieza pushing the other two out of the way.

"That means me lizard," snarled Cell.

"I'm a king! I should be able to go first," shouted Kold.

"You may be king but you're an ugly king," said Cell who was struggling to get in first. He and Frieza had managed to wedge themselves into a door frame only big enough for one person. Kold shoved the two into the hallway and they tumbled down the stairs. Kold walked down the stares as the two younger villains ground at the bottom. He stepped on top of the mass of lizard and grasshopper and walked into the room. A phone on the wall began to ring. Kold picked it up while the other two tried to get up.

"Hello," said a cherry British man, "is mister McGee in?"

"No," said Kold, "who is this?"

"Oh I'm Stan, Stanly Gimble. I was calling to find out where he is. He has a modeling appointment with me."

"Modeling," asked the egotistical Cell who was listening in, "maybe I could model for you. I am perfect after all!"

"No way," snapped Frieza, "I'm prettier! I'll do the modeling job!" Kold shook his head. It was like spending time with a couple of gay grade school kids.

"Wonderful," said Stan, "I shall model you both. I'm at the end of main street. Stanly Gimble's Prostetics."

"Okay," said the two villains. Kold hung up the phone.

"I have a pretty good idea that Stanly might know what happened to Carter and McGee," said Kold. He suddenly had on a Sherlock Homes coat, matching hat, and a magnifying glass.

"What makes you say that," asked Frieza.

"Well, Carter was on the search for McGee. He had a copy of McGee's key card so chances are he had been here. You see that camera over their in the corner next to the TV? Well what if Gimble is watching us?"

"Good show Sherlock," said Cell.

"Elementary Watson," said Kold. The three left the parlor and headed down the street. They pressed the buzz button and the voice of Stanly came out of the speaker. "Yes," he asked.

"It's us," said Kold, "we spoke on the phone."

"Oh right, right, I'll buzz you in!"

"No two buzzes are the same," said Cell. Their was a buzz and the door unlocked. They walked in and saw a normal sized man with a white button up shirt, black slacks, and a tacky blue tie waiting for them.

"Hello, I'm Stanly Gimble. Oh but let us dispense of formalities, you can call me Stan."

"Out of curiosity, Stan, what can you tell us of McGee and Carter," said Sherlock Kold.

"Hmm well McGee had an appointment. Carter doesn't ring a bell. How about I get my equipment ready!" He walked out of the room leaving the three in the waiting room.

"His story is missing something," said Kold in his fake British accent.

"Yea, like a story in general," said Frieza.

"He's suspicious, let's follow him," said Cell. They walked into the back room and saw a huge room with shelves full of boxes of prosthetics and a huge black board with parts and princes. They walked farther into the creepy room and saw a pair of double doors. They walked in and saw a hall of what looked to be concrete prison doors. Each door was solid with a single window with bars over them. Kold kicked a door open and saw an operation table in the center and the room was stained with blood. Frieza smiled, it reminded him of the good old days when he was but a small boy. He use to love to chain his fathers servants down and torture them in the worse and most painful possible way. He remembered the butler whose eyes he gauged out with a tooth pick. Aw, child hood…

They walked down the hall to another set of double doors and went in. Inside was a larger room that had an operation table in the center. "Hey," came a voice from one of the rooms, "Hey over here! Help me out! Gimble is nuts! He's been taking pieces off of me and McGee here for weeks!"

"Gimble is crazy?"

"'Gimble is crazy?' Isn't that what I just said!? Get me outa here guys!" They walked over to the cage and pulled the lever. Cell turned around and saw Gimble with a human arm in his hand. He wacked Cell with the bloody rotting arm. Cell just stood their and stared at him. Again and again Gimble hit Cell with the arm. Frieza, Kold, and the man the suspected was Carter watched as Cell looked a little annoyed about being hit with a human limb that has been laying around for months. Cell grabbed the arm and threw it out of the mans hands. He then took the doctors arm and ripped it right off the joint. Gimbled screamed in pain. Cell then beat Gimble to death with his own arm.

"You Carter," asked Frieza.

"Yea, how did you know my name?"

"Arthur sent us," said Kold.

"Arthur? Oh that's solid man."

"He has a job for you."

"What?! No way man. I hate to leave Arthur hangin' like that man but look at my hand. That sick fuck took my finger as a trophy."

"Pathetic human," grumbled Frieza. The four left the creepy building.

…………………………………………………………….

Bulma sat in silence. Take over LoDellTeck Corperation? It was just a simple invention and this company wanted Bulma to take over? Bulma told them she had to think about it. It was a huge promotional change for both her and CC. She and her father left the meeting and walked over to the hotel room. She lay on the bed thinking about it. She could take over LoDellTeck and fuse it with CC. They would have more products, but was a monopoly really a good idea? She decided to think on it in the morning. It was 3 in the morning. Why they had to have the meeting in the middle of the night was beyond her but the time of the meeting wasn't really up to her.

………………………………………………………………

Le Gasp! MV in jail! A Kindred's art event ruined! Freaky shit goin' down on Main Street.

Next time:

MV stews over a few things in jail

Therese is pissed off at Mirai, Goten, and Trunks

Jennet's scandal

Bulma's decision

V is unknowingly helping out Frieza, Cell, and Kold in finding the missing Muddy

Goku has a brilliant idea!


	16. Kolds Change of Heart

Okay it's the chapter that makes it seem like hell has frozen over! It's not really the end just yet but we are getting there and I have the ending of this story all figured out and its gonna be a music fic. It's gonna be filled with drama and angstiness. But for a couple more chapters lets keep the comedy going.

MV: daugheralucard doesn't own dbz or vampire msaquerade

V: HEY I do the disclaimers jackass!

MV: Not today! MUAHAHAHA

V: Okay I know you didn't just do a fanfiction comedy laugh!

MV: and if I did?

V: Loser

Me: okay lets get the story started before someone gets killed hehehe

Of course thankyou Shahi and SiriusRulez for R&Ring.

Chapter 16

MV stood in the jail cell with his hands and head resting on the bars. What the fuck just happened? Where did he go wrong with that boy? He raised him, cared for him, watched out for his well being, and even saved him from being dusted by the Sheriff when he made a vampire before consulting LaCroix first. Mirai was incredibly ungrateful. MV began to wonder if bothering with the kid was a waist of time.

He sighed and sat down on a bench. He watched as other guys were pacing the room, working out, and trying to start fights with each other. One man came up to Vegeta and tried to start a fight with him for about 20 minutes before Vegeta finally popped him in the face just hard enough to make the man fall out cold and then go hide under a bench the rest of the time in fear. This was ridiculous.

……………………………………………………..

Frieza, Kold, and Cell went back to Arthur to give him the bad news that Carson wasn't coming back and McGee wasn't paying his bail money. "Oh man, that's tough, bounty hunter ain't no good without his trigger finger. Well that really puts me in a bind. Hey you want information on someone's location you need to do me one more favor. Sense Carson isn't comin' back I need to ask you to go find out where someone is."

"No," said Frieza, "we are not waisting any more time helping you pathetic creatures out! We are going to find the saiyans and after well kill them we are going to destroy your pitiful planet and all of the inhabitants!"

"That's great kid, now; I got a guy named Mike aka Muddy. He was brought up on manslaughter charges a few years back. His girlfriend Marian Murietta came here for his bail. He recently got himself into more trouble, nothing to serious, grand theft auto this time. He's got a sheet about a mile long and skipped out. She lives in those shitty apartments above the pawn shop on Main Street. Go there, asked Marian where he is and come back. No blood shed or crazy prosthetic doctors hitting you with rotting arms this time."

"Certainly," said Kold. Frieza and Cell gave him a look of disbelief. They had no idea why he was so willing to help sense his death. In life he would have killed this man on the spot for even thinking about asking them for help. Now he was helping him and free of charge! They walked out the building and Frieza turned on his father.

"What is with you? Ever sense we got out of hell you have been 'nice' and 'sweet' to people! What has gotten into you!?" King Kold sighed and looked up at the night sky and smiled.

"Son, you haven't been around as long as I have. I spent my life like you. I wanted to rule the universe and for a while I did. I met your mother and had you and your brother and wanted to conquer more galaxies so you and your brother could have universes to rule over as well. When I died and went to hell all I wanted was to get out and destroy the boy who put us there. But when we got out of hell and landed in that hell whole Chinatown, I realized something. Conquering, hurting, destroying, there is nothing in it, its just emptiness looking for something to fill its void of need. So now that we are among the living, I want to live the life I was never given a chance to live, I want to be alive! Truly alive!"

Cell and Frieza looked at Kold like he had lost his mind. He stood in the street holding his arms out and turning in circles laughing in absolute merriment. He was obviously sick.

…………………………………………………………..

Vegeta walked into the Asylum. He looked around for a while and found a girl in a brown tank top and blue tight jeans looking bored. Vegeta had a strange sensation wash over him. He didn't know what it was but there was something in the building that had caught his attention. He noticed that the farther up the stares he got the deeper the feeling. It wasn't nessisarliy a feeling of affection or anything but rather a feeling that a presents was near that was familiar yet not. It was like when he felt out someone else's chi but this present didn't have a chi, this presents was dead and alive. He shook it off, it was spooky.

He walked up to the girl and she looked at him. "Jeez," she said, "is this place always so dead?"

"You don't know how dead," he said.

"Man I thought coming to California would be more of a party. I didn't come all the way out here for college just for water down booze ya know."

"Hmm, well if your interested, I know of a party going on elsewhere," said Vegeta.

"Really? Where?"

"The blood bank," he said, drinking a shot from a waitress who walked by.

"The blood bank? That's just a little to creepy for me?"

"To bad," he said buying another shot and taking it, "you struck me as the adventurous partying type."

"Fine, I guess I'm going to the blood bank then." She walked out of the club looking a little unsure. Vegeta took another shot and left. As he was leaving he saw three monsters he wished he would never have to deal with again. One in particular he was rather interested in getting rid off. He stormed down the street.

………………………………………………

_Mirai,_ said Yamma, _Mirai are you there?_

_Yea, _Mirai thought, _leave me alone I'm busy!_

_Frieza has escaped again only this time he brought Cell and his father back with him!_

_When was this?_

_Earlier this evening or I guess yesterday now._

_Your kidding me! And you just now found this out!?_

_I do actually have a job ya know!_

_What job!? You sit a desk and do nothing!_

_Shut up and do your job!_

_Well I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment!_

_Doing what?!_

_None of your business find someone else to do your work!_ Mirai was brought back to the real world when the elevator door opened. He and the other two walked in the door only to have Therese in their faces yelling at them.

"How dare you," she shouted.

"Excuse me," asked Goten very confused.

"The Gallery, that was MY event!"

"Oh wow, really," said Trunks.

"Yes really! Jennet told me you three were in her little plan to stop me from getting any recognition. Who is it in Jail right now serving your time anyway? I'm going to switch your places!"

"When you put it like that I'm not going to tell," said Mirai not really wanting to go to jail, "your sister didn't mention it was your event. We brought your little trinket back daughter of Janus now take it and tell where the 'nasty dude' is!"

"Hmm, well you did bring the locket back. That is pay back for the event. If you want Tung, or as you so rightfully put it, the 'nasty dude', you will have to help me with one more thing. I gave my sister some threats, IDOL threats. Something about buring her silk sheets. I told her I want to make up. Meet her at the Diner in the back booth. Fix this and I will tell you where the loathsome Nosfearatue is."

"She will be their," asked Goten to make absolute sure.

"Yes, she will be their." The three nodded and headed out to the diner.

"I don't get it," said Goten, "if they are in the same body why doesn't she let us talk to her there?"

"Because people with Multiple Peronsality Disorder can't just let a personality come out when they feel like it. The personality has to take over. And incase you didn't notice when they switch so does their hair, make up and clothes. Do you really want to watch them switch personalities," said Trunks.

"Well said," said Mirai.

"How did you know that Trunks," asked Goten.

"Well, my future counterpart does have MPD on his bad days right? It's good to know these things just in case."

"Oh I guess that makes sense," said Goten. They went into the Diner and walked to the back of the room. The diner was a bit more crowded then usual. It was 3:30 in the morning and six more people then usual were standing around in one spot. Mirai and Trunks observed this nervously.

"Something isn't right," whispered Trunks.

"What do you mean," asked Goten.

"Look," said Trunks, "that man in the center has been here all night sense we got here. The other five obviously just got here, its 3:30 in the morning and they are having a breakfast party?"

"Oh yea,' said Goten catching on, "a trap?"

"Or a burglary," said Trunks.

"Or you guys are just as paranoid as I. Only problem is they have dark souls, corrupted, almost inhuman." They reached the back booth and suddenly gun shots started going off. The three saiyans turned around quickly and ducked. "Okay so we can rule out paranoia and burglary."

"What do we do," asked Goten.

"Defend ourselves."

"No," said Trunks sternly, "Goten and I are not killers."

"No," he said, "but I am."

"Stop them without killing," said Goten. Mirai shook his head. He stood up and consentrated on his six targets. He opened his eyes and transferred his madness onto them. Five of them stopped shooting and started to laugh uncontrollable. The man in the middle looked fearful. He looked around at the men laughing so hard tears came to their eyes. He shut his eyes and covered his eyes. Goten and Trunks slowly rose and watched the man as he started to sweat profusely.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME! I HATE YOU ALL," the man screamed. His eyes burned with tears as he fell to the ground and curled in a ball. He set the gun calmly aside and started to suck on his thumb with fear in his eyes. The other men were still laughing on their knees. Finally the fearful man picked the gun up and shot his five counterparts and them himself. Goten and Trunks looked at Mirai in horror. Mirai looked over at them.

"I didn't kill him," he said, "simply made him a little mad." The phone behind them started to ring. The three morning regulars were under tables and the two workers where hiding behind the counter. Goten picked the phone up.

"So sorry about that. I told my sister about how you came back to my side and she was furious," said Therese in her serious tone, "but don't worry. None of us will have to worry about her ever again."

"She's crazy," said a panicky Jennet, "HELP!" Goten quickly hung up the phone and ran out the door followed by Trunks and Mirai. They busted threw the door and into the elevator. They quickly walked into the room and there stood what at first looked like Therese. She turned from the side to face them. There was one woman with her hair half in a bun half in a high pig tale. On the right side was no make up and on the left was running eyeliner and red lipstick. The right eye was blue and the left was green. A khaki business skirt suit with the top buttons undone showing off an fashionable red push up bra. On her feat was a pair of matching tasteful khaki high heels and fish net stockings.

"What are you doing," asked the three teens.

"Isn't it obvious," said the angry voice of Therese, "I'm about to rid the night of the back stabbing whore!"

"Don't listen to her," said the scared Jennet, "she'll kill you."

"Shut up Jennet!"

"You shut up Therese!"

"I've had enough of you and Tung! I had him just as I want him and you came and ruined it!"

"You!? You had him-!? I had Tung dancing on MY leash! You just can't face it!"

"You were an awful daughter to father and you're an awful sister to me! All I have done is taken care of you!"

"Taken care of me?! All you have done is bring me down!"

"You just can't stand my success!"

"Well excuse me for having no respect for someone who would let their own father fuck them and then kill them!"

"Shut up Jennet! You've had it coming sense our last sunrise!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," said Mirai, "please just give me the gun Therese."

"Don't you see, I'm about to save us from this slut."

"By killing your own sister," asked Mirai, "trust me, if you do this you will never become Prince of California. You will just be another example for the Prince so he can show off his huge Gorilla of a Sheriff." (I think I forgot to mention that the Sheriff is the one who upholds the laws of the Camarilla and if you are found guilty the Sheriff beheads you).

Therese thought about this for a moment. "Come on," said Goten, "its your sister. Don't do this to your own sister." Therese's grip tightened on the gun. Trunks slowly walked forward and held his hand out. Therese looked at the hand and quickly put the gun in it. Trunks pulled the gun back and walked toward Therese and sat her down.

"Okay," he said, "now you two find a way to coexist and we will leave you guys alone to talk."

"Okay," said Jennet.

"Thank you," said Therese, "I think I almost did something I would have regretted." Her tone was sorrowful and sorry. "Tung is at the old dried up oil well. We will call and let him know you are coming."

"Okay," said Mirai, "we are gonna leave you guys now. You gonna be okay."

"Yea," said Therese, "Jennet I will give you more responsibilities around the club if you want."

"Really? Is it okay if I keep Tung around? You know, in case we need him some time?"

"Not a bad idea actually. Yea, as long as you slow down on the lovers."

"Sure, less sex in return for more responsibilities and I will maybe try and get Mirai here to get you up the ladder with primogen Vegeta if you let me keep Tung."

"You think you can do that," asked Therese gratefully.

"I'm sure I can do something," said Jennet smiling up at Mirai who was smiling back.

"I'm sure I can arrange something," he said nodding. The two sisters thanked them and the three teens left.

………………………………………………………………………….

Bulma looked at the clock 4:00 in the morning. She dozed off to sleep watching the TV. _I wonder how the boys are doing_.

……………………………………………………………………..

"Oh look who it is," said Cell, "looks like one of them came to us."

"Let's kill him now," said Frieza.

"Hehe if I don't kill you first Frieza," said Vegeta with a wicked smile.

"Will you all stop it," demanded Kold, "now really, we are to busy to kill him. Why would you want to anyway? Wasn't hurting him mentally and physically once enough for you two?"

"No," shouted the other to.

"Well that is to bad! Prince Vegeta, would you be as kind as to help us find Muddy?"

"No I wont," sad Vegeta, "I will kill all of you."

…………………………………………………..

Bulma woke up at the sound of the racket. She went down stares and saw her husband and three unwanted ghosts. "Hey," she shouted, "cant you men keep it down and wait until the sun is up! It's four in the fucking morning!"

"And Trunks's teachers wonder why he has such a foul mouth," grumbled Vegeta.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing woman," he snapped.

"Well come to bed!"

"No," said Cell, "stay and fight."

"Oh shut up Cell," said Kold, "we aren't going to fight anyone!"

"Father, the whole purpose of our being here is to fight and kill them."

"They aren't giving us any reason to fight right now."

"I am," said Vegeta.

"No your not," said Bulma, "you are coming to bed or you aren't going to function tomorrow and we wont be able to have sex tomorrow night!" Vegeta growled. That insufferable woman was almost always right and was to good a fuck to pass up. He grumbled some more and stormed into the hotel.

…………………………………………………………..

Goku got up earlier then usual that morning. He went outside to train when he felt the chilling presents of Frieza and Cell. He took off toward the presents and saw not just those two but Kold as well. He growled in anger, it was to early in the morning. The villains turned around to see him. Kold walked forward and smiled. "Kakarot," he said, "you would not happen to know a place of good reputation that will take us in for the morning would you?"

"Um, my house," he said a little confused, "or better yet CC."

"Father we are not staying anywhere he recommends we are going to kill him and savor the victory!"

"Frieza you are free to do what you want. I don't want to be an evil conqueror anymore! I never said I came her for vengeance you did!"

"Grrr FINE!" Frieza folded his arms in defeat.

…………………………………………………………….

Aha I made you believe Goku was gonna do something brilliant instead he did something stupid and invited them to his house!

Next time:

Chichi freaks out but finds a way to make it work

Vegeta ends up helping them search for Muddy

MV is still thinking in Jail

Tung tells Mirai where Terry is

Goten proposes to Salem??!!

The Final two chapters T.T


	17. New Start

Okay it is our last comical Chapter. Thankyou for the reviews and ideas!

I don't own DBZ or Masquerade.

Chapter 16

Mirai, Goten, and Trunks stood outside of the old dried out oil tank. A human sized whole looked to be ripped out of the side. They stepped in and saw the ugly man with an overcoat with holes, a maroon hoodie, and dark blue old jeans. He looked like a homeless failed science experiment. "Welcome, don't bother introducing yourselves," he said quickly, "Jennet called, said you three helped her and her sister out. Now you are looking for Terry? You can find him here in Santa Monica actually."

"Wait," said Mirai, "we just went through a hellish night only to find out he is here?"

"Yea," said Tung, "he is in those apartments above the pawn shop. He is in apartment 3."

"Um, thanks," said Trunks. He and Goten grabbed Mirai before he went ape shit on the 'helpful' Tung. They walked down the parking garage and to the pawn shop. "Well," said Trunks, "this is the end of the line for me and Goten."

"What, really," asked Mirai.

"Yea," said Goten, "I think you might have already gotten us in trouble, grounded until we are 6 feet under would probably be the least of it."

"Besides, we promised to be their until the end, well this is the end."

"Yea, Salem is expecting me tonight anyway."

"Thanks for everything," said Mirai, "and good luck with Salem. I'm sure she will say yes."

"What," asked Goten. Mirai just smiled. He turned to Trunks next.

"Don't kill him," he said laughing. He walked into the apartments leaving the other two confused.

"What is he talking about," asked Trunks.

"I don't have a clue," said Goten.

……………………………………………………….

Vegeta woke up an hour later. He walked outside and saw Kold standing there. "Hey remember you are going to help us find out where Muddy ran off to."

"No I don't," said Vegeta venomously.

"Well, I'm not here to kill anymore. I can't promise anything for Frieza and Cell."

"I can't wait until they kill someone," said Vegeta, "that makes them free game."

"So lets head for the apartments," said Kold. He walked off followed by two angry villains and a tired and hungry space pirate. They arrived at the apartments and saw Goten and Trunks walking down the street.

"Where is Mirai," asked Vegeta.

"Who are they," asked Trunks.

"Don't ask," he said, "where is Mirai?"

"About to get his heart broken I think," said Goten, "I don't think he gets that Terry doesn't want him around anymore."

"Wow, you seriously stuck to him until the end?"

"Yup," said Trunks, "and now we are leaving."

"Wow," said Kold, "what a waist of time. Let's go find out where Muddy is."

"Is that Frieza," asked Goten.

"Yes I am and I am here to kill you!"

"Give it a rest," said Cell, "we aren't going to kill anyone with Kold around." Frieza growled in anger. Goten and Trunks exchanged looks but shrugged and took off.

……………………………………

Bulma had come to a decision; she would take over that company. She would take it over, joint it with CC and raise profits. Del-whatcha-ma-call-it would take the CC name and she would have twice as many employees. She packed up her and Vegeta's suitcase and left with her father. She told her father the plan and he was ecstatic to hear it. He always wanted the two companies to come together.

…………………………………………..

Goten arrived home and saw that Salem and Chichi were talking together. "I'm home, finally," he said. Chichi did exactly as was predicted. She jumped over the table and literally suffocated 'her baby' in her boobs saying how happy she was he was alive and how she was so worried and how he was grounded from now until he was buried six feet under. Goten desperately tried to escape his overbearing mother but she would not budge. "Mom, please, I'm sorry I ran off without telling you but it was an emergency."

"Well I should hope so! Salem and I have been worried sick about you!" Salem watched giggling at the funny sight. Goten deeply blushed while he tried to shove her off of him.

"Hey mom, could I talk to you in private?"

"Of course honey," she said dragging him into the next room. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Mom I know I'm only 15 but I want to ask Salem to marry me," he whispered.

"Marry," she whispered back, "I'm so happy. Oh my do you know what this means? More grandchildren." She had a dreamy look in her eyes. "So do you have a ring?"

"Well, that's the problem, no."

"That's okay. You can use my mothers ring," she said. "My mother died giving birth to me and my dad gave it to me to remember her by," Chichi had a hazy look in her eyes and tears were swelling up. Goten was shocked, he never heard anything about his grandmother before. Chichi walked up stares and pulled a shoe box out of her closet. Inside the shoe box was a picture of a woman that Chichi resembled with long black hair up in a geisha style, a sky blue kimono with clouds on it, and the Ox king in his normal tacky attire smiling into the camera. Chichi had a small smile on her face looking a the picture and remembered her father talking to her about it. She took the silver band with the diamond on it and inside it said in delicate cursive _Your flame burns forever_.

She examined it for imperfections and found nothing wrong. She went down stares with it and handed it to her youngest son. "I would have given it to your brother but he didn't say anything to me about the proposal until he already proposed to Videl. It doesn't matter though. I think it would look much prettier on Salem. Even if her grandfather is that overbearing 'Prince of all Saiyans'." The last part she said with sarcasm and mockery. Goten laughed a bit and made his way into the kitchen. He knew exactly what he was going to say. He rehearsed it over and over in his mind on the way here with the idea came to him. He had actually given it some thought sense the day they started dating. That was almost three months ago and they shared their first kiss only a month ago. As he approached her he began to worry that maybe he was moving to fast. Then he thought back to what Mirai said to him only a few hours ago. 'Don't worry, I'm sure she will say yes'. Was this a prediction? It wasn't very witty or riddlely like all of his other predictions.

Salem watched as he stopped suddenly but walked forward. She was about to get up from her chair when one of the chains on her black tripp pants caught the chair. She looked around and saw that the chair leg was sitting on it. She looked up and saw Goten standing in front of her looking terrified. It actually amused her to see him looking so scared. He got down on his knees in front of her. She smirked at how funny he was acting. He cleared his throat and put her hands in his. He looked at her hands and then back up at her.

"I know we haven't been dating each other for very long. I don't want to make it seem like I'm moving really fast here. I want to marry you," he said. Salem's face fell from amusement to unsure. "We've known each other for a long time. I know we are still really, really, really young but I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Salem thought about this. He was right, they were young. Maybe too young. But she couldn't help but feel like this was maybe the right thing to do. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Would she accept simply because it was just the right thing to do? No, she had never felt what she felt around him. She smiled and jumped out of the chair flipping it down on the floor on him and had the hottest make out session they ever had before….Goten took this for a yes.

………………………………………………………

Chichi watched with tears in her eyes. This was the happiest day of her life…..again….

………………………………………………………

Kold and the three unhappy rivals stood in the trashy apartment. Kold found an answering machine and turned it on. "Hey, baby, its Mike. Just wanted to tell you I'm leaving town for a few days. I will be downtown at the skyline apartments. Let me know if you need anything. Love ya." The answering machine stopped. "We need to let Arthur know what is going on," said Kold, "lets go."

"No," said Frieza, "this has been the worst two days of my life! I'm leaving and I'm not taking you with me father!"

"I'm going with him," said Cell, "if I have to spend one more minute running errands on this planet I WILL KILL SOMEONE! Because I'm too perfect for this!"

"Um…bye," said Kold, not really sure how to handle this, "but if you get killed I'm not going against my new good nature and turning evil."

"That's just fine with me," said Frieza. He and Cell stormed out of the apartment to maybe to steal a space craft and leave Earth in hopes of never having to return again. Little did they know they were going to get lost in space, attacked by rebels still holding a grudge against Frieza, and later stranded on a planet and used as sacrafices to the all mighty god Rattatoui! The great Rat Cook. But enough about them, back to our story (I might make that a short story sounds like a funny idea to me).

Vegeta just shook his head and left for home leaving Kold to tell Arthur the bad news. Vegeta was about to come home when he sensed that MV was around this area. He followed the sense and found himself in front of a jail house.

……………………………………………………

MV sighed, there was no use, no matter what he did Mirai wasn't going to listen to a damn thing he said. Why should he? MV didn't exactly do the best he could. They were practically strangers until the two were turned into vampires. It took two deaths for MV to get the picture and only one death for V to get it. The Vegeta of this time line was obviously better at this then he was. A guard walked up and said that he was bailed out. "By who," asked MV wondering who would bother with him. Vegeta walked up with an amused look on his face. MV rolled his eyes. He forgot how self loving he was for a moment. All that pressure of thinking about someone other then him made him forget just how self righteous he really was. Thank Kami for small favors.

………………………………………..

Mirai opened the door and saw Terry chained to a chair with his face tear stricken and two Sabbat standing over him. Terry had cuts and bruses all over him. One of the Sabbat had a hot poker in his hand. "Well, well," he said, "if it isn't the nutty brat we were tying to look for. Your boyfriend is loyal," said the first Sabbat.

"Yea," said the second, "we have been torturing him for two days strait and he refused to tell us where you were. Says he wont tell us anything."

"We were going to kill him but know that you are here, we won't have to."

…………………………………………….

It's Mirai vs. the Sabbat next time and a terrible heart break for Mirai. Its the last chapter to end the series T.T


	18. The Final Bow

It's the final Chapter ladies and gentlemen! It has been a long road and we have made it to the end. Alas all good things must come to an end some day. But a new series will begin and it will be a series of laughs, tears, bruises, burns, comical slips, good times, bad times, and of course laughs.

It has been fun now lets get this show on the road. I do not own DBZ Akiro Toriyama does. I don't own VMB White Wolf and Trioka do. I don't own the song Scars Papa Roach does.

Final Chapter T.T they grow up so fast.

Mirai wrapped his tail around his waist and hid it behind his spiked built. He was in a fighting position ready to go. The first attacked him with the hot poker. He swung it and jabbed it but missed him. Mirai grabbed the Sabbat's arm and pulled it out of its socket. He threw the Sabbat into his friend and blasted them both into nothingness. It wasn't as satisfying as he wanted it to be but it was good enough. He ran over to Terry and unchained him. Terry was not in the least happy. He shoved Mirai over. "Why did you come for me!?"

tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is

"I came to get you back," he said. This was not the reaction he wanted at all.

"Don't you get it. They were going to kill me! They were going to undo what you had done to me!" Terry stormed for the door and opened it. He stood in the doorway and looked at Mirai. "You think I can love you? You're a monster. You killed all those people, you killed me, and you cheat on me constantly. How could I be with someone like you? That Jennet girl, she is for you, she does to you what you do to her and me. Take your whore and live happily ever after you sick fuck!" Mirai had no idea what to say. He grabbed Terry and turned him around to face him.

"A monster, am I? Your just as much a monster as me. You kill night after night just like I do. I know you are with other people. True you have never made a move to slaughter like I did. But I will say this. I just went to hell and back to get you back. I was almost burned, shot, decapitated, chopped into pieces, experimented on, and that doesn't even begin to describe the night I had. You should have left me a long time before now. Do you have any idea what you have done to me!"

"I'm-I'm sorry, didn't know you went through all of this for me."

"Oh shut up Terry!"

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

"I just didn't think you still loved me Trunks!"

"Well I did, I don't know what I was thinking. How could you have done this to me!?"

"Well, I'm willing to come back."

"Love shouldn't be this complicated. I shouldn't have to prove my love to you like that. Every time you felt the world weigh itself on you I was their to help. When your mother kicked you out when she discovered what you were I gave you a place to stay. When my father was on a crazy rampage to kill you I protected you. When you had the period of depression because you feared death and going to hell I stayed by you the whole time. When I tried to reach to you about my problems you just up and left me. Oh man Vegeta was right, you weren't right for me."

"Listen, its complicated!"

"I know and it shouldn't be."

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

"Listen Mirai if you could just help me-"

"I've been helping you for almost 10 years now. I'm pissed, I'm tired, and I still have to fix my life. I'm moving on to my own life. I've had it."

Mirai turned to leave but was stopped by what Terry yelled at him. "You've had it!? I was killed by you and stayed with you for 7 more years! I'm tired! I want to live again!"

"Terry, you have been killing me for 8 years now. Every moment I spent with you was my funeral. Let me rest in peace."

Terry watched as his sire and lover left. Mirai went home, he wrote a letter to five people; V, MV, Bulma, Goten, and Trunks. Everyone saying the same basic thing just in different words. He was suppose to die and die for good. He didn't really care much if he went to hell or not. It was the way of the world. He thanked them individually for making life at least livable for these last few days and thanked them all for everything. The last letter was to Terry and it wasn't really a letter. It said this:

My dearest Terry,

See you in hell!

Love,

Trunks "Mirai" Briefs.

And to his daughter

My dear Salem,

I will always love you. Be good to Goten and make sure he is good to you.

Love,

Mirai

Trunks walked down the street of downtown to see the Sheriff standing outside of LaCroix's office. He walked up to the huge man and asked him to wait outside with him. Mirai sat on the roof of LaCroix's building when the sun began to set. He got to his knees and moved his hair from his neck. He looked at the sun set as the Sheriff raised his sword.

……………………………………

"Humph! You refused to do your job time and time again. You raised from the grave those you were not to raise. I'm sending you to Hell! Got that hell!!"

"Okay," said Mirai simply. Yamma pushed the button and down to hell went Mirai.

………………………………..

It was a beautiful funeral. Terry refused to go. He left town for China. What happened to him, no one knows. What was for sure was that Mirai made life one hell of a roller coaster ride and would never be forgotten.

Goten and Salem had a son named Mirai. They loved each other until the day they both died together.

…………………………….

A romantic and sad ending T.T

Check out my new story

Mistakes


End file.
